Alpha Daughter
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: 17 years ago Sam found a tiny baby girl on the side of the road. Now she's all grown up and wondering why she as such a connection to Paul. Please read and review. Lemons lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone so I am still editing this story every time I go threw it I find something more I want to change. As always I own nothing exspt: Andrea**

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes through the thin curtains I really needed to put up a blanket over that damn window. I covered my eyes trying to go back to sleep. It was Saturday and I had no desire to get up anytime soon if I could help it. I covered my head with the blanket rolling onto my stomach; I was almost asleep when something heavy landed on me. "OMG Paul get off me you big fury dork!" He grinned down as me as before kissing me on the forehead. "Time to get up baby girl."

I smiled pushing him off me; Figures mom would send him in to get me out of bed. They all knew for some reason he was the only one who could put a smile on my face first thing in the morning. I still think it was just having a cute guy come snuggle up next to me. Of course Paul was way more to me than just a cute guy.

Paul is my best friend, always has been ever since I was little, he used let me tag along with him and the pack. I guess you could say it is a little weird that I think Paul and the rest of the pack as my buddies since there all older the dirt, but since they do not age not many people would be able to tell unless they knew the pack. Paul doesn't look much older than me, but in reality he is in his late 30's.

Paul smiled as he pushed himself off me. "Might want to get up before I come back in here with the garden hose. That will have you up real quick."

I growled pushing the covers off me. I knew he was not joking about the hose, figures he would force me to get out of bed on my lazy Saturday.

"I'm up, see? Now get out so I can get dressed." I said shooing him away even though I wanted him to stay with me more than anything in the world.

He smiled at me exiting my room; I couldn't help but glared at him. I just wanted to slap that smug look right off his face. I smiled to myself as soon as he was gone; I was so glad the pack could not read my mind most days. I've had a crush on Paul for as long as I could remember. I know he's older, gross, but it's not like he looks it or acts it.

I jumped out of my thoughts as Paul's fist connected with my door.

"Get moving Uley, I'm sending your dad in next if your not out in the next five minutes."

I laughed as I heard Paul move down the hallway. I dressed as fast as could, not being sure what Paul would tell my dad to get him up to my room. I was still kind of mad at him for the last time he had pulled that stunt.

He had ran downstairs yelling that I had a guy in my bed. By the time dad had made it up to my room he looked like he was about to phase in anger, I'm just glad there really wasn't anyone in my bed The poor guy would have been ripped to shreds before he even knew what hit him. It had taken nearly twenty minutes that day to calm my dad down and convince him there had never been a guy in my room, in the end he only believed me cause he could not smell anyone. The pack was still picking on me for that after a few weeks.

Though it did make me feel better when my dad made Paul run extra shifts to make up for the embarrassment he caused me, take that fur ball, no one mess's with daddy's little girl.

Finally making it downstairs I was surprised to see only Paul and Seth sitting at the kitchen table filling their faces. I walked over to Paul leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy now? I'm up and before ten even." I said as I looked at the clock in the kitchen. He grinned at me like the dork he is.

"Yes I am, anyway I need your help today. My mom's going to be in town, and I need help making my place look less like a tornado hit it." No one could ever help Paul's place that much. Why he always waited for the last minute to ask for me help, I had no idea. But here he was again mom on the way and a trashed house.

"No just a pack of wolves, anyway Paul I'm not your maid. Why don't you get a girlfriend to help you with crap like this?"

I bit my lip after saying that last bit, why the hell had I said that? I know he deserves to be happy, but truth be told the thought of him with any other girl made me crazy. I looked away before he could see the tears forming in my eyes. "Ahh Dre you don't really want me to date anyone, then I wouldn't have enough time to pick on you like I do."

"Beside no girl is desperate enough to date Paul." Seth laughed ducking too slowly as Paul slapped him upside the head.

I rolled my eyes at them; I looked up as mom and Dad entered the room, both with damp hair and laughter in their eyes. Didn't take a rocket scientist to know what they had been up too.

"Geesh Sam, I was wondering if you too would ever come up for air, you know Rabbit season does not start for another month." Paul said with a smirk.

I nearly choked on the juice I had been drinking, oh my gross bad mental image, "Paul, that is disgusting."

I glared at him as he laughed at me, how in the hell could I ever love this jerk? Oh yeah he has one fine ass.

"No, it's just a fact of life princess, what did you think you parents stopped having sex just because you are old enough to know what sex is, Tuff luck honey but I have to see Sam's thoughts on a daily bases." I rolled my eyes at him; gosh I was in love with this arrogant wolf.

Paul's POV

I watched my Imprint as she moved around the kitchen helping her mother with breakfast, gosh she was beautiful. I loved the mornings when Emily would send me in to wake her up. It wasn't often I got the chance to lay with my imprint, even if it was only for a moment. Guess it was better than nothing. Sam and I had decided we would not tell Drea about the Imprint till after her eighteenth birthday.

In my head I counted the days. It still seemed like forever till she would discover she belonged to me.

Things had been great up till about a year ago, it was then I realized just how much Drea was turning into a woman. She was no longer the same little girl who would crawl onto my back when I was in wolf form and pretend I was a horse. No I will never confess to playing horsey for a four year old.

I was surprised and slightly hurt when Drea had told me to go find a girlfriend. My wolf was whining in my head fearing we were losing our imprint; it wasn't till we both saw tears in our imprints eyes that my wolf had been able to relax. She hadn't wanted me to see them but they were there, that was enough to settle my wolf for now.

I finished up my breakfast as quickly as possible because I needed to get ready for my mom, and it would give me time to spend with my Imprint alone. Drea had not met my eyes since her last comment.

"So you want to come with me or not?" I asked her softly hoping she would agree. I needed a day with my Imprint to relax my wolf and hell I hated to admit it but myself also.

"Yeah, I guess I can." She said nodding with a small smile on her face. Score a day with my imprint now I am a happy man.

Sam's POV

I knew Paul would not be able to hold out for much longer, his wolf was begging to claim its mate. Running extra patrols seemed to be helping somewhat, but it was only a temporary fix. I watched as Drea followed him out the door. Days like today worried me. They would be alone together; even though Paul was a lot older than her the age difference didn't seem to bug her. Deep down I knew my baby girl felt the imprint.

Paul's POV

I walked with Drea towards my place, soon I told my wolf, soon she would be living with us and there would be no more of this separate house's crap. I stopped as a sickly sweet smell hit my noise. I growled pushing Drea behind me. Why today, couldn't I ever have just one nice day with my imprint.

"Paul, what is it?" Drea asked.

I didn't say anything just kept staring into the woods, I knew what lurk behind the tree line. "Drea close your eyes for a minute."

I didn't look back at her to see if she had done what I asked. Drea was used to the pack, she did what she was told when it came to our wolves. I striped quickly tying my shorts to my leg. In a matter of seconds I was standing on four paws.

I lunged forward as the smell came to the edge of the wood. "Leech!"

I threw back my head and howled, the whole pack would be behind me in no time, but for now it was up to me to protect my imprint.

"Paul, what is it?" Jake growled in my head.

"Leech, I have Drea with me. Get Sam and the others I can smell more approaching, I will not be dumb enough to take on them all on, I can't protect her and fight at the same time." I growled low in my chest as I watched four figures step out of the tree line.

I didn't move as I felt Sam and the others run up beside me. "Seth get Drea out of here." I commanded.

I turned my head long enough to watch Seth in his wolf form push his head into Drea pushing her back towards the house.

Drea stopped dead in her tracks as another figure stepped out of the tree line in front of her, Hell no they had caught the scent of my imprint. I growled turning away from the other leeches to face the new threat, my brothers could handle them without me. I could not leave Seth alone to guard my imprint.

I stepped directly in front of her determined to never let anyone hurt her. A growled ripped through my chest; I'm not sure if I was growling at the leech or if it was the fact Andrea was sinking her sexy little fingers into my fur. Damn that felt good, get your fucking head in the game Paul.

"Step back mutt, don't even think about messing with our snack." The leech in front of Drea laughed, his burring red eyes fixed on my Drea. Like hell would I ever step back. I rushed forward as he bolted towards Drea. My teeth sinking into his arm, I held him as Jacob jumped on him tearing into his neck. The leech growled at me in fury grabbing my front leg in a last ditch effort to get free. I felt the bone in my leg snap as we tore the leech a part.

I watched as my brothers chased the other leech's off into the wood. We still needed to burn what was left of his leech, Seth could handle it. I limped back to my imprint sniffing her over once then twice just because I loved the way she smelled.

"I'm fine Paul." She said hugging me tightly. Behind me the leech went up in flames as Seth phased back to light the remains.

Drea turned around as I phased back, my wrist was sore as hell. I knew both bones were broken, but they would heal in a few days, for now it was just a pain. I was so glad I had worn basketball shorts today. There was no way I would have been able to snap my jeans, it would have been a pain trying, knowing my imprint once she saw me struggling with the snap she would have stepped in, it was been hard as hell keeping something else from getting hard having her that close to me. Gosh I loved this girl.

Drea's POV

I did my best to hold back tears as Paul phased back. I was not sure whether the tears were from what I had just experienced or knowing Paul was hurt. I could still hear the sound of his bones snapping as the leech grabbed him it replayed over and over in my head as I waited for Paul to dress. I turned back around and saw Paul walking up to me, I smile feeling safe as he wrapped his good arm tighly around me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern as he pulled me back towards my home.

I nodded as we walked in silence; mom was waiting for us on the front porch as we walked up.

"Paul what happened?" She asked concern filling her voice "Sam ran out of here so fast I knew something had to have happened."

"We're fine Em, a gang of leeches tried to attack us on our way to my place."

Paul's arm was still around me as entered my childhood home. I couldn't help it no matter how hard I tried I broke down and like a little girl right there in the living room.

"You're okay Dre. I wouldn't let that tick get a hold of you." He kissed me on the side of the head as I buried my face into his chest.

"That's not why I'm upset Paul, I'm upset cause you're hurt." I said in between sobs.

Mom looked at Paul with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine Em, broken wrist that's all, it will heal in a few days." Mom didn't seem to hear his words as she gently grabbed his wrist examining the broken bones. Mom had become a nurse after her imprint to dad. She saw it as her job to fix up the wolves when they came back with bumps and bruises which they often did.

I felt Paul wince as mom checked the alignment of the bones in his arm. "The bones look good. You don't have to worry my arm, my mom's going to be in town today and do you really think she going to let me use it in any way shape or form? I'm going to take Drea upstairs until she calms down." I said as I looked over at my imprint whom still had silent tears streaking down her face.

I felt out of it as Paul led me up to my room, I didn't want to let him go ever. I wanted to keep him strapped to my side so he could never leave me. I sank down on my bed burying my face in my pillows "Paul will you lay down with me for a bit?" He smirked as he settled down next to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his good arm holding him close I made up my mind than and there no matter what I would never let Paul go.

"Drea look at me." I couldn't look at him; I was being such a baby. "Andrea Atheena Uley look at me."

I finally met his eyes. I hated when he used my full name if he only knew how sexy I found it. His expression softened at the sight of my tear filled eyes.

"I'm fine." He whispered kissing me on the forehead.

"I know, I just hate seeing you hurt, and the worst part is you got hurt protecting me." I whispered laying my head on his shoulder.

"Forget about it Drea, it will be healed in a few days." I nodded closing my eyes. I was just happy to have him next to me; I was able to relax knowing he was safe for now.

Paul's POV

I watched as my beautiful imprint slept, my wolf was happy. She was so concerned about me being hurt. I closed my eyes breathing in her scent; I hated knowing those leeches were still out there. I could hear the conversations of my brothers down stairs as they slowly began to file in. They had got away, and they were still a danger to my imprint. As I saw it, as soon as my arm was healed I would be back out there, ready to rip them to shreds. But for now I laid back enjoying the time I had with my Imprint in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know I had not been sleeping for long when I woke next to Paul; the rain was falling hard outside making me want to snuggle down with him even more. Paul still slept besides me, he must have been more tired than I thought, and my watching him would normally would have woken his wolf. His broken arm lay beside him on the bed. The skin on his arm had turned black and blue while he was sleeping. I hated seeing him hurt, I was just glad that he would heal and be as good as new.

I groaned as stretched as I sat up, we had to get up, his mother would be arriving anytime now. I just did not want to give up any alone time with him. I smiled as I leaned down brushing my finger's genitally against his for head.

"Paul, wake up, your mom's going to be here soon." he opened his eyes and smiled he leaned back stretching forgetting about his broken wrist. He flinched in pain as he moved his arm.

"Do we have to." he growled sitting up looking sexier than anyone had the right to be.

"Yeah, do you really want your mother to walk in here and see you in bed with me, you know very well if she goes to your house and you're not home she will come here next"

He smiled standing up from the bed holding his good hand out to me.

"Yeah it would probably give her a heart attack; she would be thinking she's finely getting grandchildren."

I couldn't help it I busted out laughing, it was my dream to have Paul's babies but I knew he didn't see me that way. We were best friends and that's all we will ever be.

"That's just mean. "He shot me a smirk; he knew I think he knew my heart melted every time he gave it to me. Treacherous bitch that heart of mine.

"So since I'm Injured, are you still going to help me pick up?" I shook my head at him. Damn this guy was hopeless when it came to housekeeping. But no matter what I would help him, plus it would give us more time to be together.

"I guess, but I'm asking dad if I can drive the truck, I'm not looking forward to another incident."

Paul growled " Don't worry about them damn leech's, Once my arm's healed I'm going after them, they'll never be able to hurt you." My heart jumped as he looked at me with his hard glare. The glare that let me know that he spoke the truth, the one that said he was never going to let anything happen to me.

I shook my head as I got off the bed heading down stairs with Paul right behind me, why the hell did I fall in love with a wolf. Like I could have helped it Paul was the best, I only wish he would look at me as more than a friend.

Mom was sitting at table a book in front of her; she put down her book before Paul could joke around about her newest romance fantasy. Poor mom, having to out up with all the wolf's for all these years.

"Mom do you mind if I take the truck, I'm heading over to Paul's to help him clean before his mother gets here."

"Go ahead honey, your dad's not going to want you walking anywhere for a while alone anyway."

I rolled my eyes at her every time one of the wolves caught the scent of a vampire, my social life suffered. I grabbed the keys from the hook heading out the door; Paul followed me out of the house staying close to me till we reached the truck.

It was after one by the time we made it to Paul's house the rain had not let up so we ended up being drenched by the time we ran from the truck to the house.

"OMG that was cold." I laughed as Paul disappeared into his bedroom re-emerging with basketball shorts and a t-shirt

"Here go change, you can throw your clothes in the dryer." I smiled at him as I held the clothes close to me. They smelled like him, I was so glad at this moment that he could not read my mind. It would be so embarrassing for him to know how I was really feeling for him.

"Hopefully there done before your mom gets here, last thing we need is for her to see me in your clothes." I smiled as I stood rooted in place.

"Go change, before I tell her I had you between my sheets." I sent him a glare

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would Dre my beautiful little Andrea." His laughter followed me all the way to the bathroom. I changed as quickly as I could, and then hurried down the hall stopping only to throw my clothes in the dryer. I decided it was time to help Paul. He was already busy finishing the little bit of dish's had in his sink. It was funny watching him try to do the dishes with one arm. I suddenly felt bad for him, He had gotten hurt protecting me.

"Paul why don't you let me do that?" He turned around flicking soap at me.

"Thanks, but I got it, why don't you work on the living room" He said turning back to his dish's.

I looked around at the living room; it wasn't messy for a guy, which made me happy I had seen some of the bachelor wolf's places and they were downright slobs. My wolf seemed to have better sense than that. There I go again thinking of him as my wolf, I knew I needed to stop thinking like that.

"I better not find any dirty condoms in here, if I do, so help me I'll never help you clean again." I yelled with a smile on face as I began grabbing up his dirty clothes that lay scattered all across the room. It was clear my hansom wolf must walk in the door after patrol, strip and fall into bed. My wolf when did I start thinking of him like that. I knew I needed to stop because it was really going to hurt when he got a serious girlfriend.

Hell just our age difference should have me running for the hills. I finished up the living room as Paul walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me, god I could get used to this. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the help." He whispered as he leaned in kissing me softly on the lips. I melted into his kiss; this was my dream come true. He turned me gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting him to pull away. I forced myself to take a step back from him as the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell" I laughed

He took a deep breath, his eye's meeting mine before he turned opening the door Paul's mother was short woman in her mid-sixty's, her hair slightly starting to gray in spot's, she really did not look bad for her age. I had known his mother all my life; I knew just how close she and Paul were. I loved the relationship Paul had with his mother. It was funny hearing them talk, I have never heard a mother and son talk so openly about their sex life' first I thought it was disgusting but once I heard it a few times, I came to expect it from them.

"Hey I'm going to get heading home so you and your mom can visit."

Paul looked at me like I had slapped him in the face. "Stay, for a bit, please"

"Yeah stay honey I have not seen you in forever sweet heart, look at you all grown up such a beautiful woman now." I smirked as his mother elbowed Paul in the ribs causing him to flinch.

" I know, it good to see you also Mary, but I really need to get home, I promised my mother I would help her with some apple pie's this afternoon."

My eyes met Paul's for a moment; he looked like someone had just run over his dog." Alright, I'll walk you to the truck, Mom do you have more bags in the car."

She shook her head, "No I'll get them son, don't think I have not noticed your wrist. Did you have Emily look at it?"

"Yes mother, both bones are broken. I'll be fine in a few days thanks to my super wolf healing powers."

"Oh by the way Mary, Paul's off wolf duty for a few days till the bones heal."

I heard him grown behind me serves him right, that's what he gets for scarring me, Poor Paul now that his mother knew he had no excuse to leave and try to patrol while she was around.

Paul followed me out to the truck; at least the rain had finely turned into a fine mist. It was better than getting drenched every time I walked outside.

"Drea, I didn't make thing's weird between us did I." He asked looking down at the muddy ground

I turned around looking him. He looked scared, that was defiantly a look I had never seen on his face before.

"No of course not, you could never do that. You're my best friend and there is nothing you could do to change that."

"Good, cause I like you a lot." I shook my head as I opened the truck door. I really wish those words were how they sounded. Paul could have any girl on the rez, why the hell would he waste his time with me.

"Go visit with your mom, I'll see you later." I smiled at him, really wanting him to kiss me again.

"Do you mind if I stop by and talk to you latter." I think he was waiting for me to say no, he just looked so damn cute as he stood there.

"Sure, but I think you should visit with your mom, you can see me anytime you want." I said jumping up into the truck.

"Not as often as I would like." he muttered as he walked back towards the house. I don't understand why these wolves think just because I am not one; I can't hear the things they say.

Damn I was going to have one hell of a time keeping the truck on the road and my mind off Paul.

Please review, I love hearing the feedback. I am currently updating my old chapter's.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's POV

I watched my imprint drive off into the night, I never wanted her to leave my side, let alone now. I walked back towards the house, I stopped at my mom's car she had already brought one suit case in but knowing my mother there had to be at least one more waiting to be carried in. I glanced into the backseat threw the tinted window, in the backseat lay another suit case, grate she planned to stay longer then the weekend. I know my mother had my best interest at heart, but sometimes I wish she would just but out of my love life.

I had confessed to her years ago that Drea was my imprint, I had that feeling that now that my imprint was coming of age she was going to do her best to set us up. Like I really needed my mother's help. I just didn't have the heart to tell her, and no that does not make me a tit ball or a mommy's boy. I just didn't want to disappoint her. She had been looking forward to hooking me up with a girl of her choice for years. I knew how much she liked Andrea, the smile on her face when she saw us together was enough to make me want to grab Andrea and run to the hills.

I grabbed her suit case from the

car; she frowned at me as I brought the bag into the house. In reality it should be me frowning at her. She had only been at my house for ten minutes and already she was hard at work picking up the living room. Even though Drea had already cleaned the whole thing.

"You better watch out son, Drea see's you doing any lifting she going to kick your ass with my blessing."

I laughed setting the case down in my guest room. "Go ahead tell her, she can spank me anytime, besides there's nothing wrong with my other arm."

She smiled as I walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"So tell me, how things are going with you and Drea. I am hoping that I have cause for celebration, did I not see her leave wearing your clothes." Gosh I wish I had news's like that. My wolf would be so much more relaxed. It had been nearly two full years since my wolf started begging me to complete the mating bond. Not really sure if I remembered what a relaxed wolf was anymore.

"Sorry mom we got soaked running from the truck. But I did kiss her for the first time today."

Saying she looked like she had just won the lottery was an understatement.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled patting me on the shoulder

I closed my eye's groaning, I knew I shouldn't have told her, my mother always was a pro at making me feel like I was ten years old again. She loved embarrassing me; I think she loved watching my face turn pink.

"Yeah I kissed her, I told her I'm going to stop by latter and talk with her."

She walked over to the kitchen pouring her a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table. I watched her as she slowly sipped her cup, her silence worrying me more than anything else she could be doing right now. Silence meant she was planning something most of the time that meant something embarrassing for me.

"Are you finally going to tell her about the Imprint?"

I shook my head, walking into the kitchen, garbing a beer from the frig. I needed something stronger than a damn I couldn't go to my imprint with anything but a clear mind

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like she's too young yet, then other time's I feel like agreeing with my wolf and just telling her." I said planting myself in a chair across the table from my mother.

"Son, she has a right to know." She said looking at me over the rim of her cup.

I knew my mother was right, but the thought of Andrea rejecting the imprint made me crazy. I laid my head down on the table, the room suddenly becoming way to hot. I couldn't do this I couldn't lose her, I couldn't lose my imprint. I felt my lungs squeeze shut as I tried to breathe. Mom came around laying her hand on my shoulder. It had been years since I had a panic attack but I still remembered the panic that came with them.

"Paul, I've seen the way that girl looks at you, she loves you, now I'm going to go to bed. I've had a long day and us old lady's do not travail well."

I smiled up at my mother, she always knew what to say to me, ever since I was a kid and I had begun to have panic attacks. Not even when one of my attacks turned me into a 300 pound wolf had she batted an eye at helping my attacks.

"Sweet hearts go to her, tell her the truth." I stood heading towards the door, I turned to look back at my mother, "Are you sure you are going to be okay while I'm gone. "I asked

"Yes son, go to your imprint, and remember I want to be a grandmother soon." I knew my mother was just trying to get rid of me. She thought I should be standing every hour of the day trying to convince Andrea to marry me. Hell for all I knew Andrea might be freaking out now because she kissed an older man. Hell I was old enough to be her dad.

I laughed shaking my head as I jumped behind the wheel of my truck. Drea hadn't been gone for long, but damn I missed her. It felt like a lot longer than a few minutes to my wolf.

Drea's POV

I pulled the truck into the drive way, Dad, Jake and Seth was standing by the front porch wearing only cut off shorts. I would bet anything they had just come from the woods.

"So you're the truck thief." dad asked smiling crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're so funny daddy, like you didn't know I had the truck. Anyway I thought driving to Paul's was a better idea since I didn't want a repeat of earlier."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as all three growled.

"Till this mess is taken care of I don't want you going to anywhere without one of the wolf's, that's an order young lady."

"Yes oh mighty alpha. "I laughed as I walked past the three wolfs, I smiled at Jake and Seth as I passed them, it was funny as hell watching them trying to contain their laughter as dad sent them a glare.

"I'm serious, Do I even want to know why you're wearing Paul's clothes."

I smiled looking back at him knowing now was the perfect chance for me to one up him.

"Oh I was just rolling around with him between his sheets."

Jake and Seth busted out laughing, dad paled, Seth and Jake both looked like they were about to piss them self with laughter.

"Andrea Athena Uley, your grounded" Dad growled shooting a glare at Jake and Seth.

"Don't worry daddy I was only kidding, my clothes got wet from the rain, I just forgot them in the dryer before I left."

Dad's expression hadn't changed any which slightly worried me. Crap maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

"You're still grounded for scarring me." Dad said shaking his head as he turned back towards Seth and Jake as they tried to control there laughter.

"Yeah, yeah" I knew he would forget about my little prank as soon as I went inside. Dad never had been good at punishing me, all I had to do was say I love you daddy and he would forget about whatever it was I had done wrong. That had worked for a while till mom figured out what was going on and took over time outs, Lucky me. I felt sorry for Paul next time dad saw him. Probably was going to be a little tense.

Sam's POV

I watched as my little girl walked away from me. She wasn't my little girl anymore, she was Paul's Imprint. I growled as said wolf pulled his truck in the driveway. My wolf was too close to the surface to deal with Paul right now ,all it wanted was to attack Paul, keep him away from our pup . My wolf growled in the back of my head. I knew Paul felt my wolf as he walked towards me. I was not the only one who felt like he was losing his baby, my wolf wanted to force Paul away from our pup. As much as I wanted to do just that I knew Drea would never forgive me.

"Sam I have to tell her, I can't take it much longer."

I growled at him, making Paul look down at the ground. There was no way in hell I was going to let him make Andrea into a woman before her time.

"Dude now might not be a good time; Drea just told Sam you had her between your sheets."

My eyes narrowed as Paul's face Paled. "Sam, that's not what happened. I Swear to you I would never disrespect my imprint like that, I need to tell her."

"No Drea's too young, she not ready to know."

"Are you sure about that Sam or are you not ready for her to know?"

I knew Paul's wolf was fighting with him. The wolf in him wanted to attack me, then take Drea away I braced myself for an attack.

"What am I too young to know daddy."

I looked at the front porch; Drea had just walked out of the house. My determination to fight Paul all but deflated now that my pup could be in the cross fire. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the porch, she knew we had been talking about her; she would never leave it alone till she knew the truth.

"Sam, please" Paul begged as Drea walked off the porch standing between Paul and myself.

"What's going on" She looked at both Paul and myself confused. I watched as my baby turned towards Paul taking his uninjured hand.

"Tell me Paul." I could feel my wolf wine, she was going to find out now and no longer be ours.

I watched Paul battles with his wolf then look over at me then back towards Andrea.

"I can't, your dad alpha ordered me not to."

Drea looked over at me her eyes narrowing. I had never seen a look like that in my babies girls eyes, and if I was a lucky man I would never see it again.

"Then you tell me, I am almost eighteen years old, I will not have you and your wolf's talking about me like I am a baby who can't handle anything."

I looked over at my little girl. She wasn't a baby anymore that much I knew, it was just hard letting her go. Taking deep breath I nodded at Paul.

"Tell her." I growled running towards the woods phasing with my clothes on.

Drea's POV

I watched my dad run off into the woods, what the hell could be going that would make him act like that.

"Paul tell me please."

I watched as he battled with his thoughts, he nodded looking at me. The worried look from earlier had returned to his eye's. I wanted to kiss him then; I wanted to make everything all better for him.

"Let's go for a walk.

He turned walking towards the beach; I had run to keep up with him. Most of the wolfs walked faster than me, so I usely found myself jogging to keep up with them. I nearly slammed into his back as he suddenly stopped

'Drea you know I like you, but it's more than that, I imprinted on you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was no way I heard him correctly.

"Did I hear you right, you imprinted when?" Had my dreams really just came true? Would Paul really be mine forever.

Paul didn't look at me for a moment, it was only then I realized that he might not be happy with the imprint.

"How long have you known Paul?"

He still didn't look at me he just kept staring out at the cool blue ocean. I felt my heart breaking as he stayed silent. I knew I should have never given him my heart.

"Look at me damn it, you may not like that you imprinted but don't take that out on me." I yelled tear's forming in my eyes

He looked at me then, "You think I'm unhappy about the imprint?"

"Are you" I asked looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Hell no Dre, I've always been happy about our imprint ever since I found out about it when you were a baby."

Since I was a baby, damn he had been waiting for me that long. It made since now thinking back to the days when he used to let me tag along with him and the other wolfs. I was his imprint; he wanted to make me happy.

"So what does that mean for us now?" I asked looking at him. I loved this wolf with all my heart; I wanted him to return my feelings. Now that I knew I was his Imprint I knew he just might.

"Drea you know better than most how the imprint works, it's up to you to decide what you want from our relationship. If you want me to just stay your friend forever I'm fine with that. But I would be lying to you if I didn't tell you a very large part of me wants more than that."

I looked up at him more in love with him then I ever thought possible.

"I love you Paul, I want you as more then my friend. I want you to be mine, I always have."

He reached forwards grabbing me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me holding me to his chest. "I love you too, I'll always take care of you my beautiful imprint." He leaned down capturing my lips with his own, I melted against him. He was mine, fate had gifted me with Paul, I knew then that I would never let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

We all know I do not own anything.

CHAPTER FOUR

Drea's POV

With Paul's arms warped tightly around me I felt safer and protected then I ever had ever felt in my entire life. He was mine; no one would ever take him from me. I snuggled into him as the rain began to fall again, like it really ever stopped around here. The ground was already soaked; our feet sunk into the mud as we stood there, but I didn't care had my Paul my hansom wolf and best friend. After all these years he was mine.

His warm body protected mine from the chill of the rain as it hit my skin. Normally I would be freezing standing out here without a coat, but Paul warm body kept me toasty worm. The October air sure had a bight to it. But as long as I could snuggle up with my wolf I could care less if it snowed on us.

"Paul are you sure about all this, I mean this can't be real."

He brushed the hair away from my eyes before he leaned down and brushed his lips across my forehead.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. You are my imprint the love of my life."

"How come you never told me?" In way it hurt that he had never told me about the imprint. For years I felt like I should feel grossed out about my feeling for Paul. Now they made sense to me and I was more confused than I had ever been in my entire life.

"I wanted you to have a chance to grow to love me on your own. I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me, because that's not the case at all." I took a deep breath; I hated the fear in his beautiful brown eyes. I think he still expected me change my mind, to tell him that he was too old for me. But I already knew I would never do that. Paul had been my best friend for years, if he only knew the way I really felt for him.

I smiled at him as I stepped away, instantly I regretted moving away from him, his warm body had kept the chill from my skin more than I had thought. The ice cold rain seeped into my skin causing me to shiver I stepped closer to Paul. He kept his eyes on me as I moved closer. His beautiful brown eyes shining with love and with something more I almost could not place. Then it hit me like a Mac truck, Paul didn't believe I wanted to be part of this Imprint.

The temp continued to drop as it started to get dark, guess we had been out here longer then I thought. The stars would be out in full force if the rain had not moved back in; I looked over at Paul his gaze focused somewhere else's.

"Will you walk with me down on the beach?" I asked hopefully, as cold as it was I had no desire to give up any time with him.

He looked down at me with a smirk. "Baby girl, you accepted my imprint. I'm all yours no matter what you want." he closed his eyes and laughed as I looked at him with a smirk.

"Whatever I want, that could be many things my hansom wolf."

I stepped closer to Paul as a growl from the tree line reminded me the pack and my father would be watching over me, Paul looked so hot as he stood there eyeing me. I had been dreaming of this day for so long, the day when I would be able to relax in his arms and tell him without shame or fear of rejection jest how much I loved him. The problem was I had never thought i would come. Now that it was here I wanted my alone time with him. I wanted the time all imprints wanted; a time I had joking started calling rabbit season, I guess Paul's dirty mind had rubbed off on me over the years.

"Okay not anything baby girl, I will never do anything to risk your honor and if we ever get to that step it will be your choice, and there will not be any annoying pack brothers standing in the bush's watching" Paul growled lowly as he looking back at the woods.

"The whole packs watching us right?" I asked mortified

He nodded crossing his arms across his chest. Damn he was sexy when he was annoyed; it was probably a good thing the pack was watching at that moment. Hell who was I kidding all I wanted to do was jump his bones, just cause the pack was watching might not mean anything to me if my hansom look kept giving me the look of pure sex and sin.

"You all might as well come out since not one of you knows the meaning for the word privacy." Paul growled as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

I watched as every single pack member stepped out of the tree tine including my father.

"Andrea Atheena Uley, I don't want to hear you talking about sex every again, you're not allowed to lose your virginity till you 35." He tried to sound stern, but no matter what he said he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

That made me happy, he may be grumpy about me being with Paul, but I knew deep down inside he was happy for me.

Paul's POV

Sam wanted me to wait till my mate was 35 to mate her; yeah right my wolf couldn't do it. It had been hard enough waiting the last year as is, If Dre needed to me to wait a few years I could more than likely live with that, if not then I sure hope someone does not put on my tombstone death by blue balls.

I glared at Sam as he stepped back, my wolf knew when my mate was close and for now that was enough to keep him in check. He sure as hell knew when his mate was in heat, I tried my best to stay away from her those days. My pack brothers loved to watch me struggle as my foxy little mate would through herself down in my lap and wrap her arms around my neck. Drea admitted to me being her best friend, that thought had helped my wolf for a while knowing how much we meant to our mate. But now I closer to my mate, she knew now she was my imprint, the woman I would always protect and love. I glared at the pack as they stepped closer to my imprint, did not care if one of the pack was her father; I wanted no man near my mate till I mated her. Even then I might not let them too close.

I felt Drea pull away from me gently. "Paul what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Dre; let's go for a walk I need to get you away from the others."

I looked at my mate as she watched me with worried eyes.

"Nothing's wrong baby girl, let's go down to the beach, I know a spot where we can stay dry.

I looked back at my brothers as Sam growled.

"Do you really think it's wise to take her down there with there's a leech's on the loose. She's the only baby I have Paul. I'll be damned if I let you put her in danger."

My wolf didn't like the way Sam was talking to us. This was our mate; we would die before any damn leech's got to her.

"She's the only imprint I have Sam, nothing will harm her, I'll make sure she's safe no leech will ever touch her."

"I know Paul, please just keep her safe." I narrowed my eyes at Sam again. I closed my eyes as I fought back my wolf whom would have us attack Sam. I kept trying to remember that he was thinking of his pups safely and not trying to make me sound like a newly phased pup.

I wiped the frown from my face as my imprints eyes lit up. "I'll be fine daddy, come on Paul let's go for our walk before the rain picks up again." saved by the imprint.

"Yeah Paul you better go, do what your mate says like a good little imprint." Jared laughed at me. He ducked almost in time my hand collided with the side of his head with a satisfying smack.

The pack began to disappear into the trees again, Sam being the last to leave, Can't say I blame him.

Drea and I hurried down the beach as the rain picked up. The waves from the pacific rolling strong ten foot wave crashed onto the shore. I Pulled Drea close to me as the waves crashed at our feet.

"Come on babe, I bet I found a place you have never been to on this beach."

"That's not possible Paul I have lived in La Push my entire life."

I grabbed my imprints hand holding it close to my chest. The sight of her following me down the beach the wind blowing her beautiful blond hair around was enough to make me lose my mind. She was a goddess, my goddess at that.

"Fine, if I bring you some place new you have to kiss me, deal"

"Fine, I'll kiss you, I'm sure it will be such a chore to kiss the man I have been crushing on my entire life."

"Wow Dre, when you say it like that you really make me feel like I am robbing the cradle.'

"Sorry, please don't feel like that. The spirits chose us to be together for a reason. I am so thankful for that, I love you Paul."

"I love you too baby girl, I love you with all my heart. If I could have any wish in the entire world it would be to spend my life with you. To marry you, to watch your stomach grown with the life our love created. If I could have all those things I would die a happy man."

"As long as you promise me that your death will be many, many years down the road and of natural causes, I couldn't bear to lose you Paul. When that leech attacked us earlier and snapped your arm, it just brought it in it into prospective for me how easy it would be to lose you."

I stopped then looking back towards my imprint. The tears in her eyes hurt my heart. Even though a part of me was happy that the tears were for me, it made my heart swell to know she cared enough about me to not want to see me hurt. I Pulled Drea back into my arms and crashing my lips into hers.

"I'll do my best to never leave you Drea, but I will promise that as long as I draw breath in my body I will protect you and love you."

I closed my eyes as Drea laid her head on my chest. I would never be able to go back to being friends with her she was mine, my mate I would die to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha Daughter chapter five

Nope don't own.

This chapter is going to be rated M. You have been warned.

The wind had picked up as Paul pulled me towards the cliffs. It wasn't so much as raining anymore as we walked down the beach. Paul was silent as he lead me to the cliffs. A place I had never been to, not possible.

My hansome wolf was trying so hard to be romantic, I didn't want to disapoint him when he discovered I really had been to every place possible in La Push.

Maybe I would let him kiss me anyway. Maybe what was I thinking, I wanted to pin him down on the ground strip him naked and have my way with. Just the thought alone almost made me cream my panties.

Paul looked at me with a smirk and a raised eye browl.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful imprint, your sent has changed. Not that i'm complaining too much. It's just such a tease that I can not taste what I smell."

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that you wolf's can smell better then your normal human."

Paul laughed tugging me closer to him. "As long as you were thinking about me I don't mind one bit."

I blushed bareing my face against his sholder.

"Don't be embarrassed love, I love knowing I effect you that way. You have no idea what it does to me."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figue out." I had just enough time to brace my self before he scooped me up in his arms.

"You think you know what you do to me, I can smell every time your in heat. My wolf makes demands on me that you have no idea how hard it is to hold back."

"Paul put me down, I don't want you to injure your wrist again."

" My wrist is fine, it's almost completely healed."

I relaxed in his hold just a little bit. "what do you mean you can smell when i'm in heat, I didn't think human's when into heat."

He laughed holding me tighter to him. " I can smell when you ovulate, My wolf know that it's a perfect time to put a pup in your stomic when he smells that."

"Do you want kids on day?"

I allready knew the answer to that question but I so wanted to hear him say it again.

" Only with you baby girl."

I smiled as Paul set me back on my feet. The beach had now turned to cliffs. I stoped as he continued to the edge.

"Be careful Paul, it's steep here." I watched as he climbed down the cliff stoping about three feet from the top.

"Come on baby girl, I wont let you fall."

Swallowing back my fear I steped down next to cliff was about forty feet strait down to the swelling ocean. There was just enough room for us to clime down, finnaly Paul steped inside a small cave pulling me next to him. I was shaking hard as paul pulled me agnst his chest.

'Are you cold?"

I shook my head as I leaned into Paul. How could I be cold when I was snuggled up against him.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have brought you down here. I didn't think you might have a problem with the hight."

I looked up into his bright brown eyes. I gentally grabed his chin gentally forceing his lips down on mine. I gowned aganst his lipps as he leaned me back against the dry moss his lipps never losing contact with mine.

I pulled him on top of till he was straddling him hips. I could feel he was happy to be there as he continued to kiss me. I felt his tong brush angsnt my lipps, I opend my mouth giving him then entrance he desired. Our tongs stroked one another till we were both breathless.

he pulled away from me kissing my lipps again. I warped my arms around his waist keeping him from getting up.

He gowned and crashed his lipps against mine again as I began grinding my self against him.

"Emm Dre you have to stop that."

He growned as I continued to grind myself into him. "why should I stop, we both want this."

I sat up a bit as Paul sat up still straddling me. " Your right I do want this, it's just I don't want your frist time to be on the ground of a cave, beside we have no protection with us."

I leaned up and kissed my hansom wolf the stubble on his jaw brushing against my cheek as he pulled away.

"I want you anyway, Please make love to me."

"Not here love, I want it to be perfect when it happens."

I looked up at paul with puppy eyes.

"No love, I will make love to you just not here."

"So lets go somewere ele's."

Paul stood up garbing my hand "well if that is what my imprint wants who am I to disagree with her.'

I smiled up at Paul as he held out his hand to me. The climb up wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Paul was behind me the whole time. He said it was because he wanted to me to feel safer. Sure I believed that for about a second. I pretty sure he just wanted to stare at my ass. not that it botherd me to let him.

It made me happy to be desired by my man. The man I knew I would be with for the rest of my life.

~**wow two chapter in one week, please review. Maybe a lemon in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who favorited this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha Daughter chapter six

**Again thank you to every one who reviewed I love hearing from you. Hope you enjoy chapter six. **

Paul's POV

My imprint wanted me to make love to her. How could I tell her no, Sam was going to kill me but I could care less I would die a happy man. finely having the chance to claim my mate had my inner wolf jumping with joy. If he had it his way he would have claimed her back in the cave. I would be lieing if I said the idea held no appeal to me gosh did it ever.

The tree shielded us from most of the rain as I lead my imprint threw the wood. I hated bringing her into the woods right now. Sam was right to be worried about his pup with the leech's on the lose. I was worred about her,so I kept my imprint close as we made our way throw the thick woods. I stopped suddenly looking behind us towards the cliff.

"Paul what's the matter."

I shook my head as I pushed my imprint behind me. "I felt like someone was watching us, and it wasn't the pack."

I growled as a sicking sweet smell hit nose. Damn Sam had been right after all not that I would ever tell him that.

"Get back Dre." I yelled as I began to strip off my clothes.

"Paul stop, you can't phase now your wrist isn't fully healed."

I knew she would be mad at me latter. I would take that any day insted of her getting hurt by a leech.

In a matter of seconds I stood on four Paws. I felt my imprint move up closer to me, I growled at her. I wanted her as far away from this fight as possible not sinking her pretty little fingers into my fur.

Damn that felt so good, come on Paul get your head back in the game. I leaned my head back and howled. My brothers were not far off none were phased at the moment but my howl would bring them running.

I barly have a moment to react as a white strek rushed forward. I only had time to push my imprint out of the way. The Damn Leech had tryed to make grab my mate. I stood up quickly Damn blood sucker had thrown me down on my bad leg.

I rushed forward as I smelled the leech comeing closer again. My teeth sank into it's arm yanking it free from it's body.

I herd it's scream as I droped the dismemberd arm from my jaws. I growled as it faced me it's eyes glowing red. I crowched low as it eyed my mate. Over my dead body would it ever touch her.

I rushed forward knocking the leech off his feet. I yelped as I felt the damn tick sink his teeth into my skin. I herd my mate scream my name as the leech threw me aside.

I tryed to get to my feet, but the pain from the venom kept me from getting up. I watched powerless as the leech confronted my mate.

I saw the leech take a step back in horror as my pack brothers emerged from the tree's cutting off his rout to my imprint and it's escape. Sam gentally pushed her back towards seth with his nose. She was safe now, it didn't matter what happened to me all that mattered was my imprint was safe. I layed my head down in the wet grass and leaf's as my mind fell into darkness.

Drea's POV

I kept my eyes on Paul as my dad pushed me back towards seth. I knew he was hurt badly just by the fact that he hadn't gotten back up. I choked back a cry as I saw Paul's eyes close and his body relaxed.

tears fell freely from my face as I watched the wolf's tare apart the leech. As soon as it's head fell from it's body I pushed past seth running to mate.

Blood flowed from Paul's side.I jumped back as he phased back to his human form.

"Paul baby can you hear me." I cried gripping on to his hand.

"Drea" I herd seth speek my name but my focus was on Paul. His breathing was slow I couldn't lose him, he ment the world to me.

"Come on,let's get you out of here. The guys are going to get Paul back to his place the'll bandige him up and he'll be okay."

I cryed harder as I leanded aganist Seth as I wantched my dad and the other wolf pick Paul's limp body up off the ground.

**Okay I know this is short but I am running out of time. I can mostly only update at work and i'm off the clock soon. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Apha Daughter chapter seven.

**Okay woops I did not have time to add a lemon on my last chapter. Sorry about that hopefully this chapter will make up for that. So now on with the show.**

Drea's POV

I followed my Seth and the rest of the wolfs back to Paul's house. I didn't bother to wipe the rain from my face, it fell in cold sheets now. But I could care less that I was soked to the bone. All I cared about was Paul, I couldn't lose him now not when I had just found him.

" Don't worry dre, we wont lose paul I known Paul he love's you to much to leave you."

"I love him seth, he's my best friend."

"I know Dre the whole pack does. It's fun watching your father fidget when Paul thinks of you."

I couldn't help but laugh despite my mate laying unconscious. The lights were all on at Pauls house as we walked up. I rememberd then that Paul's mother was visiting, she must be freaking out.

I ran through the door, the house was quite I took a deep breath as I walked down the hall to Paul's room .The door to Paul's room was wide open I could see the whole pack gatherd around their fallen brother.

New tears fell from my eyes as I looked apon the love of my life laying unconscious on the bed. His side bandaged. what I didn't understand was why the bleeding had not stoped.

I climbed up on the bed takeing Paul's hand in her own. His mother sat opposite of me holding his other hand. she looked at me with a sad smile.

I looked up at my dad confused."why hasn't the bleeding stopped?"

"The venom thins the blood for a bit, it will probably stop in the next few minutes."

"Paul ,sweet heart please wake up." I leanded down and kissed his forehead then his cheek.

"You can't leave me hansom, you just told me you loved me. I want to spend my life with you I love you so much."

"I love you too my imprint."

I sied with relief as Paul's eyes opend slowly.

" hey hansom, how you feeling?"

"Like I just got run over by a pack of wolf's."

I leaned down kissing him on the forehead again.

Paul's POV

I woke to the beautiful sound of my Imprint's voice. I hated the fact that I had put that look in here eyes and the worry in her voice.

My mother sat beside me smiling as she watched me and Drea togeather. I knew she was thinking along the lines of here come grand kids soon.

"Drea I think we should be heading home so Paul can sleep."

I looked up at Sam with Pleading eyes. My wolf knew we had almost lost our mate tonight we couldn't be away from her.

"Sam , Please let her stay, My wolf is allready on edge, I'm never going to sleep tonight unless I know she's safe."

I smiled when my imprint sqeesed my hand looking back at her father.

"Please daddy, I want to watch over him. Besides Paul's mother's here so we wont even be alone."

The cleverness of my Imprint useing the old Paul's mother's staying the night trick.

"Fine,But if there any problems I wont you to call me got it young lady."

I laughed as my imprint agreed then layed back next to me

It only took a few more mintues for the pack to clear out. My mother looked at me with that all knowing look.

"I'll just leave you too alone." she smiled getting up from her chair.

"Oh and Drea make sure my son gets some sleep tonight."

I growned with embarrassment as my mother left the room.

I sat up looking down at my Imprint. she lay sprolled against the bed with that look, oh that look it made her look so damn fuckable.

"I love seeing you in my clothes, it's sexy but I would rather see you out of them."

I watched as drea shifted nerouisly on the bed.

" Paul I don't think thats a good idea, You nearly died an hour ago."

I leaned down kissing her jaw then down her neck.

"Im okay love, that leech didn't hurt me too bad. The worse part of it was the venom. It doen't effect shapeshifter but it sting's like hell till it's out of my love if anything that incident should prove how short like can be."

She smiled as she sat up and kissed my jaw and then my lip's.

"well I do remember asking you to make love to me, which you have yet to do."

"Well my imprint I guess I have retifie that sisuation, are you sure you are ready, if you not i'm okay with waiting.

" I know what I want paul, I want you I allways have and always will."

" As long as your sure." Drea leaned forward kissing me roughly on the mouth cutting off what I was about to say.

"emm Drea' I moaned as I Pushed drea down on the bed kissing her jaw and neck again. I reached my hand up under her shirt gentally laying my hands on her lace coverd breast. I smiled into her kiss as I herd her moan as I sqeesed her breast. I pushed the shirt and bra over her head leaving her naked from the waist up.

Gosh she was so beautiful with full breast.

I leaned down latching onto her breat drawing the hard peak into my mouth. she gripped my hair as I continued to suck.

"Paul please I need you." I smiled up at my imprint as I released her breast from my mouth. I nussled her breast one last time before I captured her lipps again.

"What do you need my imprint."

I smiled as I watched her fidget under me." I need you Paul, now inside me."

I smiled as I reached over garbing a condom from the beside table setting it on the bed as I stood. I easing my cut off's from my body leaving me naked, I garbed the condom from the bed taring into the foil package.

I smirked down at drea as I slid the condom on and sideing back into bed.

'You seem to be wearing too much clothes my imprint." I smiled as I looked down at my imprint's passion glazed eye's. I reached down slideing her pants and panties from her hips. I threw the clothes on the floor next to mine.

She watched me I pushed her leg's apart. Her beautiful green eye's shineing with love.

"Are you sure my drea" I leanded down and kissed her as she nodded.

She moaned into my kiss as I inserted one fingre into her wet entrance. I probed her with one fingure then another till she shuttered.

" Wow" she wisperd as she kissed me.

"That was nothing my love." I kissed her as I pulled my finger's from her and enterd her. She shuttered as I broke threw her barrier.

"I'm sorry ." I wisperd aginst her lipps as I began to move gentally.

"Harder Paul, fuck me all ready." I grinned down at my dirty mouthed mate. I thrused my hips harder against her. I moaned as her tight wall clenched down around my shaft. Her nail's dug into my back makeing me thrust harder into her

She was close again. A moment latter she shuttered her wall tighting around me almost painfully. I watched as my mate came apart in my arms moaning my name,"

A few thrust latter I followed her over the edge. I came so hard I could see lights flashing behind my eyelids.

"Paul that was..." I kissed her lips gentally as I pulled out of her. My wolf was so content as I collapsed next to her. He had completed the bond with his mate. It had been so long since I had felt so content, since before I imprinted.

"Did I hurt you."

"No, You could never help me Paul"

I smirked as our breathing returned to normal. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I have no idea how I am ever going to be able to sleep with out you in my bed. What do you think the chances of Sam letting you move in with me are?"

"Slim to none I would say."

I laughed as I pulled drea closer to me I buried my face in her hair breathing her in. I closed my eye's as I herd herd her breathing slow. Life was good I had my Imprint. No one would ever take her from me.

**So here we have it, I wanted to have this updated sooner but i've been sick. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed or who has followed my story. I am looking for a beta but I am not 100% how that works. So if you know, please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Drea's POV

I woke feeling more happy and content then I had ever felt on my entire life. Paul was mine now. No one would ever take him for me. I looked over at his sleeping form. he had removed the bandiges before he had fell asleep. The early mourning sun shined thre the blinds just enough for me to see the wound had not healed as much as I would have like.

Damn leech's and there venom.I couldn't help leaning forward kissing Him lightley on the chest. He was so hansom, it felt like he had awoken a monster in me. I wonted him again even though i was sore from the five time he had taken me the night before.

I could never have enough of him. he was my mate, I was his Imprint. We were perfect for each other.

I kissed his chest again with no response, I licked his nipple I gentally rolled my toung over the tiny peke. He growned in his sleep. finnaly I was going to get what I want.

I abandoned his nipple as I Moved south. grabing his soft man hood in my hand I gentally began to stroke him. His man hood came alive with my admisinstrations. I looked up as he growned. He watched me his brown eye's filled with lust. Well at least I finaaly got him up.

I see i Finnaly got your attention." he smiled at me as he pulled me up capturing my lips with his.

"Thats hell of a way to wake a man up. Not that I mind you can wake me up every day like that and i'de be happy."

"well I'de be happy if you were doing something besides kissing me." I watched him grown closeing his eye as I wrapped my hand around his hard shaft.

"Damn baby girl." He growled as he pushed me back on the bed climbing on top of me. I wasted no time wrapping my legs around his waist. I knew what I wanted and he sure as hell was going to give it to me.

I bit my lip as Paul filled me with one powerful thrust. I groaned grinding my nail's down his back as he pumped his hips harder against me.

"Harder love, Fuck me harder." He lend up capturing my lips as he thrust-ed his hips harder against me.

We moaned together as we reach the orgasmic peek together. I kissed Paul on the forehead a he pulled out and layed next to me.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too beautiful, I can't wait for the day when I can have you all to my self."

I smiled as I leaned over kissing his chest. I closed my eyes and groaned as I rolled away from Paul.

"what is it sweet heart."

"we forgot to use protection."

He sat up he pulled me back towards him.

"I'm sorry baby I should have been thinking."

"it's not all your fault, guess the fact that we used protection last night mean's nothing now."

" It will be okay sweet heart."

" I know, come on we better get up and get dressed before my dad come knocking, I don't feel like dealing with that right now."

I stood from the bed looking down at my hansom wolf. He was everything to me, I turned away from him looking out the window. I wanted to have his baby, I just wasn't sure if i was ready for it now. The chances were small that I get pregnant from one round of unprotected sex, but that didn't put my mind at ease if anything it kept my mind turning.

A knock at the door caused us both to jump.

"Come up for air you too, breakfast is ready." I groaned closing my eyes in embarrassment.

"who know's what that woman herd last night. How am I going to ever be able to look her in the face again without turning red as a tomato."

I sent a glare Paul's way as he laughed.

"Don't worry baby girl, you made my mother very happy. She probably going start shopping for baby clothes as soon as she leaves. "

I laughed nervously, that thought brought me back to our round of unprotected sex.

"Stop worrying about it love. If it happens it happens we just need to put that out of our heads and continue on."

Breakfast past by without too much embarrassment. Though Paul's mother kept giving me that knowing smile that would make me want to sink under the table. It was on when Paul growled that his mother take her attention off me.

"lighten up lover boy, I was just welcoming Andrea to the family."

"Sure mother what ever you say, give the poor girl a rest. I don't want her running back to Sam and telling him we were harassing her."

My mother smiled as Andrea while putting another Pancake on her Plate.

"No more Please, just cause I hang with the wolf's doesn't mean I can eat like one."

"oh I know sweet heart I just wanted to make sure you had enough energy today, because I really don't think you got enough sleep last night."

"Mother" Paul laughed

"It's okay Paul I guess I have to get used to it. I do plan on keeping you close by."

I would of had to been blind to not see the grin that was plastered on my hansom wolf's face.

"glad to hear it, I've only been waiting to claim my imprint for seventeen years. My wolf feels so relaxed which is impressive with all the stress he has been under with the leech's being in town."

"Two down two to go" I watched as my hansom man stood from his chair, after rinsing his plate he stood before me taking my hand.

"we'll get the other two, don't worry honey if they step foot on our lands we'll know. Your safe with the pack keeping watch."

"I know, its just I'm worry about you and the others getting hurt. Let's face it Paul your not bating a hundred in that department lately."

"She's got you there son."

Paul growled glared at his mother "Please mother don't help"

"I'm sorry son but your imprint is correct, a broken wrist and vampire bight just since I got here."

"Yeah I know mother this hasn't really been a normal week, I can protect my imprint. so why don't you do me a favor and stop butting into my life."

I looked up at Paul over the rim of my cup. Setting the cup down I stood up grabbing Paul's hand. He had always had a shaky temper and the last thing we needed was for him to phase in the house.

"Paul baby look at me."

he looked up at me embarrassed by his temper.

"Sorry" He whispered looking at me and his mother. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him close.

"It's okay honey, we know your just stressed right now." I whispered as I leaned up kissing his forehead then his mouth. He closed his eyes his head against mine. "Sweet heart you need to take a shower before you head home. All I can smell is our combined sents. If your father get's on wift of you he going to know what happened between us."

I Pulled away from Paul keeping my hands locked with his. "Okay I'll do that right now, good thing I have my clothes from yesterday in the dryer still."

"Do you want me to join you sweet heart."

"No, the whole idea is for me to get clean, you can do the dish's for your mother."

I herd him grown as I disapered into the garbing my clothes out of the dryer then dispearing into his room and a joining bathroom. I striped looking at my self in the mirror I was so happy about last night.

The whole pack including my father was probably going to know what happened between me and Paul the next time my hansom wolf phased. The thought should have bothered me more. Dad was going to be pissed there was no way around that.

He had always been over protective of me ever since he found me on the side of the road.

I turned on the shower stepping into the warm spray. I couldn't help think of how I came to be a part of my La push family. It must have been fate, who ever had thrown me away plopped me down particle in the lap of a family who really wanted me. Not to mention Paul who Imprinted on me the moment he saw me.

I could care less about who had abandoned me I would be lieing if I said I wasn't at curios as to who abandoned me. I couldn't have asked for a better family then the one who found me, Sam and Emily kept me and raised me like there own,

I had known from a young age that Sam and Emily wasn't really my mom and dad. They being Native American and me being white as a ghost. I had started to ask questions early. They had explained my adoption to me as gentally as they could a small child.

They had always treated me as if I really was there child and not some child Sam had found on the side of the road half frozen to death. I really never had asked my mom and dad what was ever discovered by the investigation. Was it even still open, had the people who threw me away like garbage gotten away with it after all. I decided I would ask my mom and dad about it when I got home. I Shut off the water stepping out of the tub I could hear Paul talking to his mother in the living room. He hadn't really meant what he said to his mother.

They were as close as a mother and son could be. He would be upset if she didn't but her nose into his life once in a while.I dressed quickly towel drying my hair I brushed it into a pony tail before I exited the bathroom.

Paul was laying on the sofa watching some baseball game. I smiled at him, I never would under stand what appeal he found in watching those game. But they made him happy and helped him relax once in a while.

"I'm going to head home Paul." He looked up from his game his eyes meeting mine. he held out his hand for mine. I went to him kneeling down next to the sofa taking his hand.

He leaned forward capturing my lips with his own. "I'll miss you, sure you don't want to stay." he pow ted I couldn't help leaning down kissing him again. he wrapped his arm's tightly around me, I gen tally bit his lip letting him know I meant bushiness.

"I see you later honey, I want to get home before my dad come's looking for me."

"take my truck sweet heart, I will worry less about you if you do."

I nodded grabbing Paul's key's from the counter. waving good bye to his mother I hurried outside getting into Paul's truck. As usual it was raining.

it took me about five minutes to get home. I could have walked but my dad probably would have been mad enough to phase if he found that Paul had let me walk home by myself. Mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast as I walked in.

" Nice hikkie Dre" My dad growled looking at suspiciously. Darn Paul I was so going to give him an ear full as next time I saw him. Considering I had his truck I bet it was going to be in the next few hours. Good the evidence would still be fresh I could scowl at him all I wanted. Like I really would for long. I had enjoyed my self just as much as Paul had.

I smiled setting down with them at the table. ' I wanted to ask you guys something"

"No you can move in with Paul" My dad growled turning his attention back to his bacon.

"No that not it, I was just wondering, did anyone ever get arrested for dumping me on the side of the road."

Emily and sam looked at each other then to me.

"No sweet heart, there was never any real leads, no one reported a baby missing."

I nodded looking down at the table.

" Is the case still open or did they get away with it." I looked up as my dad garbed my hand from across the table.

" I'm not sure if it's still open,I wish we could say there would be justice for you but just don't know baby girl."

I nodded looking up at them, I could tell my question shook them. " I guess who ever left me did me a favor, I would be I wouldn't of had as good a life if i stayed with whom ever I was born to."

I knew that would put smiles on their face's.

"I know if I ever get a hold of who ever left you I am going to kill them." I smiled at my daddy. I stood up to hug him, I fell to my knee the pain in my side lower back was nealy unbarible.

My mom and dad rushed to my side. dad picked me up gentally laying me on the sofa.

"What is it baby girl." my dad asked me with concern on his face. I screamed as another wave of pain hit me.

"Sam should I call an ambulance." My mom asked I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yeah" He nodded, I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears from forming.

I screamed as another wave of pain hit me.

"daddy it hurt's" he leaned down kissed me on the forehead.

"I know baby girl, were going to make the pain go away."

SAM"S POV

I watched as my little girl lay on the sofa withering in pain. I wanted to make her better. I could hear Emily on the phone with the 911 dispatcher. I could hear them tell emily not to give her anything for it might interfere with what the doctor would do. The doctor I growled knowing the Cullen leech would more then likely be the on to treat her. After 15 years some of the Cullen's had returned. Carlisle and Esme died there hair making them look older. no one questioned them

I Looked back to my baby who was withering in pain. she griped my hand sqeesing as another wave of pain hit her.

"The ambulance is ten minutes away." Emily said sitting next to me watching her baby girl.

"Did you hurt at all at Paul's" I asked as I stroked the back of her hand trying without success to calm her down.

"No, Call Paul please I want him here." I abandoned her hand to my wife. Andrea was Paul's imprint he had the right to know that an ambulance was coming for Drea.

I momentarily debated calling him or going to pick him once the ambulance arrived. I knew they would only let one of us ride in the ambulance with Drea.

I diled Paul's number, he picked up after two ring's.

"What's up Sam"

"Get your ass over here,something happened to Drea she in a lot of pain, we have an ambulance on the way."

I herd a snap as the line went dead, it was only a five minute walk for a human to Paul's house. I knew a panicked wolf could make it in a hell of a lot less. I looked up about a minute latter Paul was stumbling in the door trying to get his shirt back on and get to Drea at the same time.

Fully dressed he made his way to Drea. Emily moved out of the way as Drea reached for Paul tear now flowing freely from her eyes

"Paul it hurt's."

"What hurt's baby girl."

"my lower back"

I watched as she grabbed Paul's hand tightly. He leaned forwards brushing the hair away from her eye's.

I looked up as I herd the siren's of the ambulance coming up the driveway. I walked outside flagging them in.

I grabbed Paul forcing him back from Drea as the EMT's took over Drea's care.

"Calm down Paul she going to be okay." Looked over at Paul. he was barely holding it together.

within five minutes The EMT's had Drea straped to the gurney and loaded into the ambulance. Paul and I both wanted to go with her but we knew that job was best left for Emily.

Paul and I rushed out to my truck. following the Ambulance which was taking drea to the nearest hospital which would be forks.

"She has to be okay Sam, she has too, I can't lose her I love her." I Looked over at Paul as who leaned his head down against the passenger window.

"She be okay, you need to stay positive for her."

"How are you holding it together so good Sam."

"One of us has to stay cool."

"Paul did you and Drea do anything last night that might of caused this, I'm not stupid she come's home with a hikkey after spending the night with you. I know you too had sex I'm not mad, I just want to know in cause there is something we can tell the doctor to help her recovery."

"No, Nothing to cause this type of pain. At least I don't think so."

I watched the wolf next to be as he layed his head down again. It was going to be a long day till we knew what was wrong with drea.

~**Woot Woot another chapter done. It's Monday so back to the grind stone meaning Work. So hopefully I will be able to get a few more chapter in this week. I'm at a major turning point in the story so I hope everyone enjoys it,**

I'm still looking for a beta please message me if your interested. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**As of right now I am still looking for a Beta. **

Paul's POV

I sat with my head in my hands as I waited for word on my imprints condition. Emily sat next to me in one of the hard waiting room chair's. They had let Emily ride along in the ambulance, but they quickly kicked her out of the room as the doctors rushed to Drea's aid. She didn't look much better then me as she watched the door to the ER.I reached over taking her hand in my own.

"she'll be okay,Andrea's strong."

"I know Paul, I still can't help but worry about her." she wiped away a tear from her eye as she stood walking over to Sam grabbing his hand. He hadn't moved from his perch leaning up against the wall watching the door to the E.R.

"why wont they let us back there,damn it she our baby." Sam growled as pulled Emily tightly into his arm's.

We waited for what seemed like forever Sam never moved he watched and waited. Finely Carlisle came out, I knew from the look on his face that the new wasn't good.

"I got Drea's blood tests back, her kidney's are shutting down. We are not sure what is causeing it at the moment but it is looking like she will need a kidney transplant."

I sucked in a deep breath clinching my eye's shut for a moment. It was serious,we could lose her. How in the hell had she been at my house only hour's ago making love to me and now she was on death's door.

"But doesn't she have to get on a donor list, can't that take years." Sam asked his eye's filled with worry.

"Yes it can Sam, her best chance right now would to have anyone who is willing to donate a kidney to her take a simple blood test."

"I'll do it" I said with out a single thought. Andrea's is my mate I would do anything for her. Even give her part of my self so she can live. I watched as Emily and Sam looked at each other nodding in a silent agreement.

"So will we, will do anything to make our baby well."

"I'll call the pack see if we can get anyone ele's to come in and be tested." Emily rushed from the room her hands going to her eye's. Sam and I both knew Emily didn't want us to see her brake down.

With in a hour all of the pack had shown up to be tested. I was so grateful for my pack brothers helping to save my mate. Carlisle had assured us that no one would see the blood test but him. There would be no chance in anyone seeing that our blood was just a tad bit different. That worried me, what if we were too different to help it just couldn't happen that way I had to believe that the spirits hadn't given me my mate just to take her away from me even before she had a chance to live her life.

finnaly they let us in to see her, my beautiful imprint was fast asleep due to the amount of pain killers she had been given. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest as I walked into her room. Seeing someone you love laying in bed hooked up to all those machines was heart braking. I closed my eye's for a moment I needed to pull it together before Drea woke up and saw me this way.

"Paul" I opened my eyes as I herd her sweet voice. It was so soft so fragile, that alone scared me.

"I'm here baby girl, I'm not going any where." I watched as she scooted over moshing for me to join her on the bed. I gentally layed next to her taking her in my arm's.

"I'm scared Paul, it hurt's so bad I just want it to stop."

"I know baby girl." I kissed her on the top of the head as Sam and Emily entered the room.

"we are all here for you sweet heart. We wont let anything happen to you." I whispered kissing her on top of her head.

"I can see we have been replaced Emily." Sam smiled at us, I smirked at him he was doing his best to lighten the make Andre feel better but Sam and I could smell her fear,it was a smell I never wanted to smell again when it came to my mate, I wanted to make it go away but there was really not much I could do for her right now, except hold her tightly in my arms.

Drea smiled up at them. "Never" Sam leaned down kissing her on the forehead.

"Rest baby girl, will have the test results back soon. we'll soon know if we have a match for you or if we need to keep looking."

My eyes met Sam's neither of us could bring our self's to say that we could lose her. hell no we would find someone.

Over the next day we waited to hear if there was a match from anyone in the Pack. Sam and Emily barley left the daughter's side. Sam had forced me to leave once to eat. Once he used the alpha voice on me there was nothing I could do.

We all looked up as Carlisle entered the room

"We have found a match, Sam you are a direct match. The strange thing is Sam we don't normally find such a direct match from anyone but a family member."

"I know were not related, I'm positive I'm not her father."

"No Sam you are not. Since there is an open case of child abandonment with Drea I had to run your blood test's further. Your not her father but your a direct blood relative. Her brother I would say."

I think you could hear a pin drop in the room.

Drea's Pov

My brother,Sam is my brother."How can he be my brother, we look nothing alike?"

"I 'm guessing you took after your mother, Since we know Sam's mother did not have any other children besides Sam that only leaves you having the same father.

I Looked over at my dad as I herd him growl or do I say my brother now. Wow this is confusing and sounding a little too Appalachian mountains for me my father my brother nice. Good thing it wasn't the way it sounded.

"Carlisle how sure of this are you?"

"DNA does not lie Sam,I have called over to the forks police. A warrent is being issued for your father Sam. If he wasn't the one to abandoned Andrea he might have an idea who did it."

"So if I'm a match for Dre when can we do the surgery."

"I have the operation scheduled for two hours from now, we'll to per pair you both for surgery shortly."

I looked over at Sam"Can everyone but My dad or I mean brother leave for a moment I want to talk to him alone."

"Even me sweet heart" I looked up at him, he gave me his cute little puppy dog face I loved so much.

"Yes hun but only for a minute." Everyone filed out of the room leaving me alone with my dad. He came forward taking my hand.

"Are you okay sweet heart." He asked taking my hand gentally.

"I don't know what to think, everything been turned upside down today. Hell I don't even know what to call you any more. Do I still call you dad or do I call you Sam now that I know you are my brother?' I was crying my the time I finished my sentance.

"Sweet heart no matter what some test tells us. I still look at you as my baby girl. You were the little girl I raised as my own. I would love it more then anything in the world if you would still look at me as your dad. I may be your brother but I can't look at you as my sister."

I smiled as I reached up hugging him

"Your my baby girl, and hey look at it this way. You know for sure now that you do belong with us. You always said you hated not knowing were you belonged. well you know for sure now and once we find Joshua well know for sure who your mother is and who abandoned you."

I smiled up at him."Thanks dad, I'm glad things are not going to change between us."

"They never could sweet heart don't worry about that.

**sweet another chapter everyone likes it please review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed/Favorited this story I love getting those noticed. Makes my day :) wolf lover of michigan**


	10. Chapter 10

Alpha Daughter chapter Ten

**Review's make the world go around. Sorry about any spelling issue I am looking for a beta. Thanks**

Sam's Pov

I layed in the bed on the other side of the room from my little girl. I growled as the nurse stuck the needle for the I.V in my arm's. She looked at me nervously as as she dug around for my vain. I know I was not being the best patient at the moment. I was so worried about my little girl. On top of that I hated needles, never had liked them. I remember when I was little we had shot day at school. It usely took at least three teacher's to hold me down for one little poke. I know I sound like a big baby, but yes me alpha of the La push pack is afraid of needle's.

A laugh from across the room took the scowl off my face. I had made Drea laugh with my dumb attitude. That made any tiny poke worth wile. Just to know I was helping her in any little way possible as she went threw what would more then likely the worst experience of her life.

I was so proud of Paul, he was hanging in there with Drea. I knew he wanted to strangle the nurse's or even Dr. leech ever time they poked her for the pre surgery exam.

Finally it was time for both us us to be taken to the operation room. Emily and Paul both looked like they had been kicked in the stomach as they were asked to leave the room. Emily kissed me on the cheek then mouth I watched as she kissed Drea on the forehead before leaving the room. Paul looked at his Imprint with tear's in his eyes. Big bad Paul was crying and he didn't care who say him.

"I'll be okay Paul, sweet heart please don't cry."

"I'm sorry I'm trying to be strong for you baby girl I'm just worried about you and Sam."

"Drea and I will be okay Paul. Carlisle is even having two of the nurse's from the La Push clinic come to help with the surgery. That way there wont be anyone ele's to relies that I am healing much faster then normal." I watched as Paul kissed his imprint then walked over to me grabbing my hand.

"Thank you for doing this for Andrea, I know you would do anything for her cause she is your daughter but I still can't thank you enough."

I smiled griping Paul's hand.

" This wasn't even something I had to think twice about once they told me I was a Match I new I was going to do this for her, Anything to make sure she lives a long and healthy life."

Carlisle entered the room I looked up at him trying to keep my wolf side back. I had never thought I was going to have to trust my Daughter life to a leech.

"Okay Andrea, Sam I wanted to discuss a few things about the surgery with you before you are moved to the O.R. The surgery it's self will last about four hour's. As soon as I remove the kidney from you Sam I will close you up with internal sticks with will dissolve on their own. You will be moved to the recovery room first. Once I get one of Drea's bad kidney's out it will take about another hour to attach the new one."

" Sam,Since I am worried about your body tempter burning off the anesthesia too soon I am having a member of my family who is trained in the field to watch and administer more to you if needed."

"who, we didn't agree to that?" I growled as Carlisle took a step back.

" I know this is not the idle situation for you Sam, but we can not risk you waking up half way threw the surgery and having your wolf take over thinking you are being threatened. It would be bad enough just to have you wake up during the surgery."

"Please Daddy I don't wont anything to go wrong on your end."

That was all it took, I shut my mouth, I had to trust what Dr. Cullen was telling me. My daughter's life and safety depended. If I was to phase during the surgery drea could get hurt. I couldn't do that.

"okay, what ever you think is best."

Drea was close enough to me I could reach over and grab her hand. My baby girl was going to be all right. I would make sure of it.

Paul's POV

I hated that I had to leave my imprint in the care of Dr. Fang. I knew Sam would have never of let this happen to he hadn't trust the leech some what the surgery would never happen. I made it back out to the waiting room. Most of the pack had stayed for the surgery, a few had to get back for patrol we still had two Leech's on the lose we couldn't afford to leave our border's unprotected for long. Emily sat with her head on Jared's shoulder. I felt sorry for her, two people she loved were going under the knife her husband and daughter. It was dangerous for both of them. More for drea, What if her body didn't except the kidney.

No I wouldn't think about that, like Sam said earlier some one had to stay strong. I was determined to do that no matter what I would stay strong for my imprint.

I took up the look out at the Same spot Sam had stood hour's earlier.

I stood there for hour's, I could feel my leg's going numb but I didn't care. All I cared about waiting for those door's to open.

I growled as Alice Cullen walked out of the O.R

"Calm down Fido, Carlisle want's two of you to go with Sam into recovery, he worried Sam will wake up and his wolf will not understand what's going on."

"Will Drea be brought into the Same room to wake up."

"yes, Carlisle thought it would be best for everyone to keep them together."

"Okay I'll go." I looked back at my brothers Jake was the first to stand.

"I got your back bro." I nodded my head in thanks.

'You'll both have to put on hospital scrub's Carlisle told the nurse's that he has two C.N.A trainee's coming to help with Sam's recovery. Don't worry C.N.A's don't to anything major. When I ask tell me what the number's on the blood pressure monitor say that's all."

We followed Alice down the hall we quickly dressed in the scrubs we were given. We dressed just in time for Sam to be wheeled into the room.

He had a blanket pulled up to his waist. I could see the bandage's that covered his lower stomach. It was going to be a million time's worse for me to see my imprint like this.

I recognized two of the nurse's from La push that followed Sam in from the O.R one of them looked at me and Jake dressed it in scrubs and laughed.

"C.N.A trainee's right those two, that's the funniest thing I've herd all year."

I growled at her as I crossed my arm's over my chest. I was not in the mood to be made fun of.

Alice snapped her finger's bringing me back to attention. I watched as Sam stated to gain consciousness. He growled as he tried to open his eyes. Jake and I both took up passions on both side of Sam. He shifted again whimpering, that sounded very close to a wolf whimper his wolf knew he was injured and probably didn't understand why. Jake and I both jumped forward as Sam shot up bringing him self to a sitting position.

it took both of us to get Sam back down again, two nurse's rushed forward as blood started to seep threw his badges.

" It's okay Sam it's jake and Paul, we wont let no one hurt you, the surgery went good you just need to relax"

My words look to have finally sunk in Sam relaxed blinking his eye's a few time trying to focus them.

"Were's dre."

"She's still in surgery, just relax Sam she'll be here soon."

"Will you get Emily for me, I think I'm okay now." I looked to the nurse who nodded.

I grabbed Sam's hand"I'll go get her, you just relax and try to stay clam." He nodded closing his eye's.

"He'll be in and out of it for a while, the amount anesthesia I gave him will keep him kinda doped up for a little bit. Beside's I just started him on a morphine drip so he's going to nap for a bit." Alice Said as she watched Sam Pulse as he drifted of to sleep.

'He'll wake as soon as Emily walks in the room, it's part of the Imprint."

I left to find Emily She stood as soon as she saw me.

'How are they?" she asked concern written all over her voice.

"Sam's doing good, he' asking for you, Drea's not out of surgery yet."

"Can I see him, will they let me in"

"yes, let's go I want to be there when Drea get's there."

"Me too, I'm so worried I just want them both to be okay."

"There both strong Em they'll be okay."

I gentally grab'd Emily by the shoulder leading her into the room were Sam lay. As I predicted Sam's eye's opened as Emily approached the bed.

"Sam, sweetie how you feeling."

"Tired, kinda sick to my stomach ."

Emily looked up at the nurse's and Alice with concern.

"That completely normal, the amount of medication he on is going to make him a little woozy, it's best if he just relaxes and try's to sleep it will pass."Emily nodded taking Sam's hand

"Sleep Sweetheart."

" Wake me when Drea get's here I want to know that she's okay."

"Okay hon, I'll do That." Emily whispered as she leaned over kissing Sam on the forehead. Jake and I watched as Emily took Sam's hand holding it close to her chest.

I closed my eye's as I leaned up against the wall. I wanted my Mate I wanted her by my side. I couldn't take this, my wolf felt even more restless then before we had mated Drea. He knew something was wrong with his mate and there was nothing her could do.

I pushed him back as much as possible I knew he did not understand that there was no threat for him to take care of. Our mate was in the hands of the leech. If he didn't save our mate the wolf and I were in total agreence that if he didn't save Drea we would rip him apart treaty be damned.

We stood there with Sam for another two hours. Finally Carlisle entered the room followed by two nurse's pushing Drea. I rushed forward as my imprint was wheeled into the room.

"The surgery went well, she'll need to be for the monitored next few day's to make sure her body does not reject the kidney."

"How long will she have to stay here?"

"If everything goes well she should be able to go home in two or three day's."

I looked away from the doctor, there laying in the bed was my mate. I went to her taking her hand in my mine. I kissed it gentally as I held her hand.

"I Love you Drea, I'll be right here when you wake up, I'll never leave you."

"Paul"

I looked down at her as I herd her whisper my name.

"I'm right here baby girl, you just rest and get better."

I watched as my mate relaxed falling fully back to sleep. I knew then that everything was going to be alright. Come hell or high water my mate was going to be okay she was tough, she was a fighter and more to the point she is mine to protect and love always.

**please review tell me if there is anything you would like to see added to this story. I am still looking for a beta please message me if you are intersted.**

**Wolf lover of Michigan**


	11. Chapter 11

Alpha Daughter Chapter 11

**Here we are chapter 11, Thank you to everyone who reviewed or Favorited this story you are awesome.**

**Review please make's my day to hear from my reader's.**

Drea's POV

I woke with a feeling dizzy yet content, My hand felt overly warm but that might because I had a hansom werewolf griping my hand for dear life. I blinked as I tried to focus my eyes. Paul sat beside me with his eyes looked so tired knowing him, I could guess he hadn't let him self get a minuets sleep since I was admitted to the hospital.

"Paul" I whisperd, opening his eye's he shot up from his chair.

"Baby girl how you feeling?"

"I hurt" The pain in my stomach was worse then anything I had ever experienced in my my life.

"I know baby girl, I wish I could take your pain away. If I could take your place I would in a heart beat."

That made me smile, I was so lucky to have Paul he was the light of my life.

"How's dad did everything go okay with him?"

"Yes, He's fine, he woke up a little while ago, his wolf panicked and took control for a minute but everything's okay now."

"I hear my baby girls voice." mom smiled at me as she joined us from the other side of the privacy curtain

"Are you okay baby girl?"

"I'm okay mom, Paul said everything's okay with dad?"

"Yes, he ask's about you every time he wake's up."

"Speaking of which Em, Sam's going to be pissed if you don't wake him up and tell him Drea's awake."

"Please don't make me laugh sweetheart it doesn't feel good on the stitch's"

I was silenced as Paul leaned down capturing my lips with his own.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, I plan on spending my life with you my imprint."

"I'm sorry Love, guess we are even on the scaring part, you scared me enough with the leech attacks."

"There will be no more scaring end of story for both of you." I smiled as I herd my dad voice coming from the other bed. I couldn't sit up yet so I couldn't see him.

"Sam stay down I don't want you to pull you stick's again." My mother growled with a growl that would have done any of the wolf's justice. she glared at him as she pushed her Imprint back down, finally he gave up and relaxed.

"Dad stay down, I'm fine."

"I want to see with my own eye's that your okay, beside I am healing fine."

I looked up as the door opened I stared in shock as Alice Cullen walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked I couldn't help sending sending a glare her way. My Dad and other wolf's always talked about not wanting the leech's around their family.I found in that moment that I did not like them any were near my family either. Even if they were a supposed a tamed leech.

"I'm here to look after your dad while he's healing, we didn't want to chance to many people seeing how fast he heal's.

Guess that made sense, didn't mean I had to like it.

"Some Imprint you are don't like vampire's the spirits couldn't have done a better job picking you out for me." Paul laughed as he leaned over kissing me on the forehead.

"Very funny Fido." Alice smiled as she checked over my dad's vital's.

"Alice I want to get out of this bed, I want to see my daughter for my self."

"That fine Sam, it's best for you to try to walk as soon as you feel able."

"Emily get me my basket ball shorts out of my bag. I'm defiantly in need of pant's"

"Yes please give him pants I don't want to see that." I smiled as I scooted over as best I could with staples in my stomach ,Pulling Paul on the bed with me I felt safe even with nurse leech in the room.

I snuggled into Paul'ls chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and loved in his arm's.

I opened my eye's as I herd a growl from the other side of the screen.

"Take it easy Sam the stitch's are still going to be tight." Alice said as she helped my dad from the bed.

My he made her his way over to me." How are you feeling sweet heart?"

"I hurt but I'll be okay, what about you?"

"I'm alright baby girl, the wounds almost healed."

" Thanks for what you did for me."

"Baby girl I would do anything for you. I would do it again in a heart beat."

In the next few days we both healed up well, Dad faster then me.

Finally after two days we were both finally able to go home. I was so happy to be home, even more happy that dad had agreed to let Paul stay for the time being. I think the fact that doctor Leech said said I was not able to have sex for at least four weeks helped dad decision.

Paul was being such a sweet heart , but the fact that he would not let me out of bed was starting to get on nerves. Dad was doing well he was back on patrol Unless you had know he was just in the hospital you would never be able to tell was. Lucky him he didn't even have a scar.

the vampires hadn't made another appearance since Paul was bitten.

I hoped with all my heart that they had moved on I wanted my Favorite wolf's to be able to relax and be safe. Right like they would ever do relax but I still held out hope for the safe part.

Paul's POV

I hated being away from my imprint for any long period of time. I was glad my mother had resided to home once Drea went into the hospital. That was one less stress that I didn't need right now.

I ran beside Sam as we searched for the Leech's sent's. I growled as I crossed the sickening sweet sent. the only problem was they had some how sliped past us.

"Shit Sam there heading in the direction of your place, Drea and Emily are unprotected."

Sam took off towards his place as fast as he could. I stopped for a moment throwing back my head I let out a blood curdling howl. My brothers would hear us and know we had picked up the lech's sent. We needed all the help we could get the more protection for Drea and Emily the better.

I feared for the life of my Imprint. Surely those leech's would hold a grudge against couldn't of come this far with everything that happened to lose her like this. I would trade my life for her in a moment.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I came to the clearing. The front door to Sam's house had been completely torn off it's hinges. wasting no time I followed after Sam into the house.

The Smell of Leech's was all over, my brain was running wild as I searched for both the leech and my mate.I jumped back as Sam tore past me

"There not here Paul, Those fucking leech's stole them." I could hear the fear in Sam's voice as we ran back throw the wood following the trail the leech's had own stomach was gripping down on it's self. Sinking my claws into the earth I speed faster then I ever had in my entire life. I still wasn't caching up to Sam of course he had double to lose if we didn't succeed. I swear once I get my Imprint back I am taken her away from here so no one can ever hurt here again. we'll hide away in the mountains if we have too.

"Like hell you will Paul, She mine just as must as yours, she of my blood."

"She's my Imprint, I'll do as I see is best for her."

We both came crashing out of our thoughts as the sents became stronger we were catching up to them. Standing before us were the two leech's that had evaded us. A male and a female, If you really even wanted to call them that anymore. All they were to me was animated corpse. A pretty puppit show in a glittering package.

Sam and I both stopped dead in our tracks. Drea and Emily were not with them, what the hell. There sents had mixed together so well as we left the house how had we missed them.

"Back off mutts,You were lucky today your Imprints happened to not be home. I believe they had help, a little tip off from an interested party."

"Interested party Sam who do, wait you don't think the Cullen's"

Sam growled at me to focus, who ever had tipped our girls off was not the main focus right now.

The female swung her long blond hair behind her as she charged us. We were ready Sam and I charged her at the same time our claws ripping into her taring her arm's from her Body. She screamed in anger as she kicked at Sam and I. Her partner Watched as we tore at her Body. Finally Sam and I had her fully destroyed, besides burning the parts. We turned to her Partner but he was gone. He had chosen to save his own skin instead of helping his coven member.

I phased back pulling on my shorts as my brothers began to arrive. All of us had taken to careing lighter in our shorts. I pulled mine out, flicking the bick I threw it on the pile of dismembered parts.

"Taking off my shorts I tied them to my leg as I again phased. I had to find my mate she was somewhere out there. None of us knew if they were protected.

Making it back to Sam's house, my stomach nearly fell when I relised my mate had yet to return.

"Call her phone, dude she a seventeen year old girl she would never go anywhere without her phone." Jake laughed as he leaned against the door.

"Shut up" I growled grabbing the phone from it cradle. I dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Paul, what's up Sweet heart."

"Baby girl were are you are you okay?"

"of course I am okay, You are taking this whole surgery thing just a little too far. I went into Forks with . Cullen called he wanted to double check that the stitch's were healing well."

Interested Party my ass some how those leech's had known the nomads were on their way to La Push.

"Baby girl please just come home, I need you here with me." I pleaded letting my voice drop down. Now that the thret had passed for now all I wonted to do was sink down on the bed with my mate and never let her go.

'Paul baby what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get back here, I am just worried sweetheart."

"Okay,I'll tell mom I wont to head back."

"Thank you baby girl, I'll be waiting for you."

I hung up the phone feeling a little bit better. She was okay, the leech hadn't got her.

Sam walked in looking at me suspiciously.

"What are you thinking Paul."

" I want to make her mine Sam, I need to be with her I can't take waiting anymore."

"Damn it Paul, You rushed things by telling her about the Imprint I am not going to have you take away the rest of her childhood. Fuck Paul she's still in school you can't marry her."

"She can finish school with me, I'll never keep from anything she wants to do, I just want to know she protected."

"I can protect her she is my baby."

"Grate job you've done so far, you didn't even leave someone to guard them both you just let the leech's walk in here and nearly take them.

I watched as Sam began to shake, I knew I was pushing him too far but I couldn't help it.

" At least with me I wont have to worry about her being left to fend for her self."

Sam rushed forward pushing me on my back. "Fuck you Paul, you will never again have her I'll make sure of that. You are never to see her again."

I felt the wait of his words sinking into me, that had been an alpha order.

"Now get out of here, go home Paul she doesn't need you when she has me to protect her."

"Yeah just wait and see how well that goes with her." I growled as I ran out the door. Sam wouldn't be able to keep us away from each other. That was one order I would be able to fight. She was my imprint there was no keeping Imprints a part.

Drea's POV

"I could hear the fear in his voice when he called Something was wrong mom"

"Yeah I think you are right, perhaps it is just that you took off so quickly after your surgery. Men sometimes have the habit to over react when someone they love is hurt."

"I love him so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"Don't think like that Drea, I had to push my self past that my self. Paul and Sam have a very dangerous job protecting us and the tribe,you have to belive that they are smart enough not to put them self into a situation that could get them hurt."

"I wont to believe that, and it's not like any of this is new to me I just think it has to do with the fact that, before when stuff like this would happen with the leech's I just had dad to worry about emotionally. Now I have Paul too that double to worry about."

"You just need to believe that they will be okay."

"I do, there both smart all of the wolfs are."

It only took about fifteen minutes to get back home. Dad was out front on the front porch he looked up at us as we pulled in the driveway. He rushed forward meeting Mom as she opened the drivers door .

" I'm so glad your okay" he whispered kissing her softly all over the face.

"Sam, what has gotten into you."

"Yeah dad leave out the P.D.A would you." I smiled as he reached for me also.

I went to him letting him warped his arms tightly around me and mom.

"Okay you going to tell us what this is about." Mom asked as she returned her husbands kiss pushing him away gentally.

"We had visitors in the house, Leech's stopped."

I looked at him in shock, no wonder Paul was so upset. Speaking of which were is he.

"Dad were's Paul he said he would meet me here."

"I sent him home,I told him to leave you alone your fine without him, I can protect you myself."

"You did what?"

"I did you a favor, he was trying to rush you into stuff you are not ready for."

I saw red as I rushed forward towards him pushing him back as hard as I could."What the hell makes you think you have the right to order him away, I'm his Imprint he will be my husband one day and there nothing you can do about it

"I have every right I'm your dad, it my job to protect you." he growled confronting me .

"You have no right your not my dad."

He looked like I slapped him. I instantly regretted saying that to him.

"Dad I Didn't mean that."

He said nothing as he walked away from me and into the house. I looked over at mom embarrassed.

'I didn't mean to say that to him, it just slipped out." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as wrapped my arm's around my self. He had done so much for me lately and I knew he only wanted to protect me.

"I know baby girl, why don't go talk to him."

I sied as I followed mom into the house dad must have went into his room cause I couldn't see him anywhere. I found him sitting on his bed the door was slightly a jar I could him sitting on his bed. He looked hurt held his head in his hands as he sat there. I knocked on the door before I entered. I stopped as he looked at me I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before tears. I felt bad I had done that to him. My dad the strong Alpha the man that had been my rock since I was a little baby.

"Daddy can I talk to you?"

"Of course baby girl." He wisperd still not looking at me

"Dad I'm sorry,I did not mean what I said to you. You are my dad not matter what D.N.A says, I didn't mean to take my anger our on you."

"Yes you did, your a teenager and I messed with you love life." he smiled wrapping his arm's around me.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I just felt like I was losing you. I just want to hold on to you as long as I can."

"Daddy your not losing me, do you really see Paul as that big of a threat?"

"You don't want me to answer that baby girl,I know he'll always protect you and love you."

"Then give him back to me, Take away the alpha order."

"Okay baby girl I call him in a few minutes and have him come back over."

"Thank you daddy"

He smiled kissing me on the head. "Just don't push it with Paul. got it baby girl"

I smiled at him as I headed back to my room. I suddenly felt tired all I wanted to do was curl up in bed, and hopefully Paul would join me shortly.

**There it is chapter 11 Please Review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited my story love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alpha Daughter chapter 12**

**Thank you to midnightwolf358 pre reading and helping me with the details of this chapter. **

**Sam's POV**

I felt better now, but Drea's comment had really stung. I loved that little girl with all my heart, I knew I had to stop thinking of her as my little girl but I couldn't. Emily smiled at me as I made my way back into the living room.

"She loves you a lot Sam, I know she really didn't mean what she said, she always been a daddy's and always will be."

I couln't help but smile. I pulled my imprint into my arm's kissing her gently. "I know she does."

"Did you really alpha order Paul?"

"Yeah, I thought I was protecting her, but now I see it was mistake."

"Go talk to him, you need to make things better between you and him. Like it or not Paul is going to be part of our family one day."

I closed my eye's at that, it was what casued the problems between Paul and I.

"Yeah I have a feeling thats going to happen sooner then later." I said sadly.

"Sam stop acting like you are losing her." She whispered as she leaned up, kissing me softly on the lips. I was so lucky to have an imprint like her, she always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"I know I am not losing her, it just seem's like her childhood went by so fast. Where did the time go Em, shouldn't she still be a little tike?"

"I know it feels like that. We just need to remember she's not the baby you found on the side of the road anymore. She's a grown woman who's in love with Paul."

"That's enough to give any father nightmare's," I sighed rubbing my forehead in aggravation. "I guess I better go talk to him before he does something stupid to really piss me off."

"Go honey, it would make Drea's day to have Paul next to her." Em said to me giving me a knowing smile.

**Paul's Pov**

Sam didn't know what was coming to him. If he wouldn't give me my imprint, I would take her by force. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to be responsible for causing a rift between the two.

A low growl rumbled from my chest when I looked out the window to see Sam walking towards my front porch. I went to my front door, yanking it open. "What the hell do you want Sam?"

"Watch your tone with me Paul or I'll regret letting you see Andrea again." I stopped dead in my tracks, confusion written all over my face, had he just said I could see my imprint again? "But there is going to be some conditions Paul."

"Like what Sam?" I asked, knowing I desperately wanted to see my imprint.

"You can not marry her before she graduates high school." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm fine with that." I nodded once. I could wait, I would wait forever if I had to.

"No sex." He said and I could notice the small cringe on his face, knowing he hated the fact that his daughter was intimate with me.

I had to hold back a smile at the thought of me and Drea, wrapped up in the sheets, limbs tangled together. I shook my head trying to focus, lord knows I don't want Sam to see me getting excited about thought about his daughter.

"I don't know if I going to be able to do that, she's the one that attacks me, a guy can only take so much." I smiled as Sam growled. I threw my hands up in deffense. "Fine Sam, I will do my best to restrain my self."

"You must do your best to protect her, she's precious to me and Emily."

"Sam I would do anything for her. I love her, I will never let anyone or anything hurt her."

"Okay" Sam said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So can I see her?" I watched as Sam crossed his arm's back over his chest. I knew it was hard for him to give his baby girl away.

"Yes, I believe she waiting on you."

"Thanks Sam, I won't let you down." I said as a huge smile broke across my face.

"You had better not, cause I'll come after you If anything happens to my baby girl."

"I understand."

"Then go to her, she needs you while she's still recovering."

I wasted no time pulling off my cut-offs, I didn't waste time tying them around my ankle before I phased. Picking up my shorts in my mouth, I took off running towards Sam's place and my Imprint.

I phased back as soon as I reached the edge of the woods by Sam's, pulling on my shorts I made my into the house. Emily smiled at me from the kitchen as I walked by.

"You and Sam okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah, where's Drea?" I asked looking around the living room.

"She's sleeping, fighting with Sam kinda wore her out."

I looked at her in shock. I had never known Drea to talk back to Sam, let alone fight with him. I felt bad that their fighting was over me, but there was nothing I could do about it now. It would just be my job in the future to never give them a reason to fight over me again.

"I can't belive she fought with Sam." I said shaking my head.

"You should of seen it Paul, she marched right up to sam and told him just how it was going to be."

I smiled, my girl was great. At least she stands up for her man.

"Must have been something to see, I never want to be on the reciveing end of her fury."

Emily laughed at me shaking her head."Get out of here you cheeky wolf." She smiled as I disappeared up the stair and down the hall till I reached my Imprints room.

I stopped leaning my head up against her door, taking a moment to compose my self. Her scent was so strong, if I could snuggle next to her for the rest of my life, I would die a happy man.

My breath caught in my chest as soon as I entered her room. Seeing her lay snuggled up in her blankets looking like an angel. I suddenly felt tired, the stress of everything that happened today starting to catching up with me. Drea snuggled close to me as I slipped into bed with her. I pulled her close to my chest holding her tight. No one could take her away from me now.

"Paul." She whispered snuggling into my chest.

"I'm right here sweet heart I'm not going anywere."

I growned as she kissed my chest. Damn the girl could sure torture a wolf. "Don't tempt me baby girl, doctor fang said I can't touch you for another four weeks."

"No one will never know if you're gentle." She said looking up at me with a sexy smirk.

"No baby girl, I wont risk your health like that." I said standing my ground.

"Besides Paul promised me that he wouldn't have sex with you." We both looked straight at Sam as he stood there leaning against the doorway.

**Drea's POV**

I looked at my dad, then buried my face in against Paul's chest in embaressment. My cheeks as red as tomatoe. I couldn't believe that my dad was standing there listening to our conversation. From now on I've have to be careful with what I say in the house.

"See, Sam the instagater." Paul laughed holding me tight.

**Chapter 13 comeing soon. Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alpha daughter Chapter 13**

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA MidnightWolf358 for ALL THE HELP.**

**Drea's Pov**

Gosh I loved laying next to Paul. The rain was falling hard on the windows it was such a nice backround music. I was so glad to be fully off restions as of tomorrow. Four weeks had gone by slow but fast at the Same time. I know dad was not happy one bit that he is going to have to worry about Paul and I having sex again. My guess was that is was the shared wolf mind that made him worry.

Paul promised me he would do his best to not think of me while in wolf form. Yeah, like I belived that. First time dad pisses him off, I know he is going to think about me. Then we're going to be back to them fighting again, great.

I snuggled my face into Paul's chest. He smelt so good, I wanted him, boy, did I want him badly. I smiled as he pulled me closer to him in his sleep. Even though the wolves were all tried out from so much patrol. Luckly, they had not crossed the leech's trail in over three weeks. I wasn't holding my breath that the last one had moved on.

I kissed Paul's chest as he slept. I knew it was mean of me to tempt him, I just couldn't help it, everytime he would look at me with those dark lust filled brown eyes that told me he was thinking dirty thought's, made me want to cream my panties. Okay maybe not everytime, but damn we had that one wounderful night together and then nothing. I was deprived and it was giving me a dirty mind.

"What part of sleep don't you get." Paul wined as he burried his face in my hair.

"The part were I close my eyes and am forced to be away from you for even a minute."

He smiled as he gentally began sucking on my neck. I moaned as he began rubbing his hand up and down my thigh.

"I thought we were going to listen to my dad about the whole no sex thing." As I gently pushed him away to look into his eyes.

"Baby girl, I have gone the last four weeks without any. Thinking about the last time always starts making me hard. When I'm not in wolf form I can't keep the smile off my face as I think about your beautiful, sexy, naked body withering from the pleasure I'm giving you. You are pure torture."

"Good, cause I want you now." I moaned as I kissed his lips.

"Babe, as much as I would love to impail myself inside your tight body, your dad's right down stairs and he would hear us."

"Then how about we go somewhere else then. We'll tell him we're going for a walk." I giggled as my hand slowly left a burning trail down his stomach. I stopped as I came to the top of his cut-off's. He groaned as I unsnapped the button of his pants.

"Please baby girl stop," He said as he grabbed my wrist. "Sam will never believe that we're only going for a walk if I walk downstairs with a tent in my pant's."

I laughed as I leaned forward and kissed him. "Can we go back to your place?"

"Sounds like a plan babygirl." He said as he let go of my wrist.

I smiled as I scooted out of bed, I held my hand out to Paul.

"Come on sweetheart we have four weeks of loving to make up for, you can't just make love to me one night and call that good."

"Your dad's going to kill us when he finds out, then again I will die a happy man."

I laughed at him as I pulled him up, he leaned down as he stood up locking his lips with my own in a sweet kiss.

"Umm Dre." I giggled as I took his hand pulling him out the door and down the hall.

The house was deserted as we made our way downstairs. It made it so much easier to slip out with my hansome wolf. We made it back to Paul's house in record time. As soon as we made it in the house and the door was closed Paul grabbed me bringing me to him. I groaned as he locked his lips with me shoving his tongue into my welcoming mouth. His hands grabbing my ass pushing soaking wet center againist his long, stiff shaft causing me to become even more wet for him.

"Don't play around Paul," I said as I broke away from out heated kiss. "I don't need that tonight, I only need you."

"I don't want to hurt you baby girl." Concern crossing across his beautiful face.

"You wont Paul, you never could." I said reasuring him. He smiled back kissing me sweetly.

I smiled againist his lips as he picked me up, carrying me towards his room. Before I even knew it we were both naked lying together. Our limbs tangled up together. His hard shaft moving gently inside me.

The feeling of him making love to me left me feeling complete and safe. My wolf would never hurt me or leave me.

We both moaned with pleasure as we each met our climax together. I smiled as he leaned forward kissing my forehead then my lips.

"Thank you my love." I smiled pulling him tight to me, never wanting to let go of this feeling. He laughed as he leaned down captureing one of my nipples in his mouth. He gently sucked on it making it hard, then gently grazed his teeth over it making me moan in approval before releasing it with a satisfying pop. He brought his mouth to my ear, softly biting my earlobe.

"Ready for round two?" He whispered as he let go of my ear. I couldn't make a coherent sentence. I simply nodded my response, as I pulled him roughly to me, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, letting him know I was ready for anything he was ready to dish out.

He made love to me again till we were both worn out. Then we slipped into a blissful sleep wrapped up in each other. Both of us happy and content.

**Please Review chapter 14 comeing soon**

**Okay so this was just a short little chapter. A nice little bit of romance. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Alpha Daughter**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited this story. Thank you to everyone who left me review's you are all awsome and I love hearing from you. when then enough from me, on with the show. I am hopeing to be able to keep up with posting but I am going to have a busy few week's comeing up.**

**This chapter Has a Lot of LEMON's**

**Thank you to my Beta for all her help.**

**Paul's POV**

I woke with my Imprint wrapped around me. The smell of sex still clinging to our skin. She snuggled into my chest as she slept. I sat up a little bit looking down at my beautiful imprint. There had been so many scares in our lives in the past few week's that I was just so glad for the few mintutes I was able to spend with my imprint in my arm's.

I countinued to stare down at the beautiful blonde in my arm's. I wanted to growl as I herd footsteps approching the house. I gently untangled myself from my imprint, being careful not to wake her up. Pulling on my short's I made it to the front door before my visitor did. Guess I shouldn't have been suprised to see Sam standing on my porch.

"Is she here?" Sam asked as soon as I opened my door, his fear present on his face.

"Yes Sam, she's here. She's upstairs sleeping." I said and saw his fear melt into reliefe.

He looked relieved as my words sank in. I took a seat on the top step of the porch. When I looked back up at Sam, I couldn't read the expression on his face, which was stange, normally I was pretty good at understanding my pack brother's. He said nothing for a moment as he sat down next to me.

"I'm not mad that she's here Paul, I was just so worried about her. When I came home and couldn't find her I feared the worst. I'm not stupid Paul, I know what you two have been up to and I'm not happy about it but I know that if I pitch a fit about it, it will only drive a wedge between me a Dre and I don't want that." I watched the expression's on Sam's face. At first I could tell he was relived that his baby girl was okay, but now sorrow was presant on his face.

"Sam, you still feel like you are loosing her don't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"How could I not, you'll understand when you have children of your own one day." He looked over at me forcing a smile.

I laughed thinking of me dealing with my daughter boyfriends. I don't think I would do as well as Sam was doing with me.

"But I am glad of one thing Paul, I know what type of man you are. I've been in your head and I know you feel nothing but love for my little girl. You've shown it to her all her life. If you hadn't imprinted on her, then she would have chosen someone outside of the pack and I would be forever worried about her."

"Thanks Sam, I'll take care of her always." I said a smile resting on my face.

"I know you will, you've been great with her since she fell ill." I watched as Sam took a deep breath, he didn't look at me but towards the woods. Something else was bothering him besides Andrea.

"Sam, there's something your not telling me here right." I said as I watched as he clenched his eye's shut in anger. He stood and I watched as he began to pace back and forth on the porch.

"They arrested Joshua somewere down south. He's on his way up here for questioning about Andrea. I guess he had some other warrent's out for him in this state too."

"I'm sorry Sam, but I am going to kill the basterd if he was the one to leave my imprint on the side of the road like she was trash." Sam stopped pacing for a moment he looked down at me, the anger apperent in his eyes.

"Not if I don't get to him first." Sam sat back down on the porch next to me. I knew from Sam's own thought's that he did not have any good feelings towards his father, whom abandoned him and his mother when he was little.

"Do you think it was him Sam?" I asked trying to keep my anger down.

"How could it not be him Paul, it's to much of a coincesdence that she was adandoned here, in La Push. I think he ment for her to die, he just wanted to leave her on our lands. That's my thoughts on it anyway."

"I hope your wrong Dad." We both looked up as Andrea made her way out onto the porch. She had dressed in a pair of my sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I loved seeing her in my clothes.

"What's going on?" Dre asked looked down at the two of us. She had wrapped a blanket around herself before she walked out onto the porch. I still had the urge to go to her and warp my arm's around her to make sure she was warm.

"They arrested my father down south, he's going to be here tomorrow for questioning." I watched as Andrea sat down next to Sam. She leaned her head against his sholder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Sam wrapped his arm's around her. "I don't want to see him again, but I want to know if he was the one to abandoned you."

"Are you going to be in the room while they question him?" Drea asked not even lifting her head from Sam's sholder.

"Yeah the questioning is going to be here at trible operations, so I was able to get the elder to agree to let me sit in on the questioning." Drea said nothing as she held onto sam, can't say I didn't feel just a little bit jealous. "Drea you scared me tonight, I know now you are safe with Paul but make sure you leave me a note so I know were your at." Drea smiled as she hugged Sam.

"I'm sorry, but are you going to tell me you left mom home alone?" Drea asked. Sam growled as he held onto Drea.

"No I didn't, Jake and Seth are there. Your mom's making cookies right now so I imagine she is probably very safe, I better get back over there. Are you staying the night with Paul."

Drea looked at her dad in shock. "Can I stay?"

"It's not a school night, so sure. Guess you can really do anything with Paul you haven't already done today." Sam said with a bit a a grimace.

I watched as Drea hid her face aginst, Drea's embaressment writen all over her face. Sam let go of Drea and stood from the porch looking back down at her as he smiled.

"We'll find out who abandoned you baby girl, then they will pay." I growled as I scooted closer to Drea. I pulled her close wrapping my arm's around her. Sam laughed as he turned and walked away from us. We watched Sam until he disappeared into the treeline.

"I feel bad for him Paul, I know he doesn't want to see his dad. Hell he hasn't even seen his dad since he was little. I don't even want to think about that man being my biological dad. I hate him for what he put Sam through."

"I know baby girl, but in a way I think it's going to be good for Sam, he will finally have a chance to give his father a piece of his mind." I smiled as I heard Drea laugh. I stood pulling her up with me.

"Lets head back inside baby girl, it's getting cold out here." She smiled at me as leaned upward kissing me on the lips.

"I couldn't tell, having your arm's around me, I am nice and toasty." She said as she pulled me closer to her.

"Well my lady, why don't we go back inside and snuggle under the covers in bed. I have you all to myself tonight and I don't plan on wasting a single mintue of it." I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I lead my imprint back towards our bed.

**Sam's POV**

I still don't know what I was thinking letting Drea stay the night with Paul. I was glad that I had a few mintutes to compose myself before I got home. Having my dad in town was something that should make me happy, but it didn't. I just wanted him to go away. After finding out that that man was coming back into my life all I wanted to do was snuggle up in my imprints arm's.

Guess that was my reason for kicking Drea out of the house for the night. I needed my imprint tonight and I sure didn't want my daughter to hear what I had planned for my wife. I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face as I entered my house. My beatuiful imprint stood in the kitchen scooping cookies onto plates. Of course with Seth and Jake devouring the cookies as she put them on plates they weren't lasting very long.

"Okay you two, eat your last cookie and get the hell out of my house." I smiled as I watched Seth and Jake grab another cookie then head towards the door.

"Thanks Emily." They both yelled as they ran out the door. Emily looked over at me smiling before she pulled another tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Where's Andrea?" She asked as she set the cookies on top of the oven. I walked up behind her wrapping my arm's around her from behind as she turned the oven off.

"She spending the night at Paul's, which is good because I want you all to my self tonight." She looked back at me and smiled.

"Your in a good mood tonight." She said as she finshed putting the cookies onto a plate.

"No, not really, I don't know what kinda mode I'm in. I just want to snuggle in bed tonight with my imprint." She smiled as she coverd the cookies.

She turned to me with a smirk. "Then why don't you take me to bed Sam."

Who was I to resist an order like that. " My pleasure." I growled as I lifted my imprint. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her towards our room. It felt like so long since we had been alone like this.

She took me out of my thoughts by attacking my lips with her own. I groaned as we finally made it to out room. I layed her down on the bed I stood taking off my shirt and shorts. She smiled up at me her eye's glazed over with lust.

"Stop playing around Sam come to bed." She said softly as she striped out of her shirt and jeans.

I crawled onto the bed fully naked. I captured her lips before she could fully undress. She moaned against my mouth as I slipped her panty's off her. I growled as she abandoned my lips and attacked my neck sucking gentally. I stood on my knee's as she contuned to kiss down my neck and chest. She didn't slow down as I unhooked her bra leaving us both fully naked. I groaned as she made her way lower. She looked up at me her brown eye's filled with lust as she took my stiff shaft into her pretty little mouth.

"Fuck Emily." I growled as I tangled my fingers into her hair as my hips began to buck on the own. I gently pulled her off me, then I leaned her back in bed. I attacked her breast with my mouth as I gentally probed her tight enterance with my fingers. She was slick, so wet and ready for me. She pulled me up attacking my mouth with her own. I couldn't take it much longer I had to have her.

"Sam please stop teaseing, I need you." I smiled against her lips as I postioned myself at her enterance. She groaned drigging her nails into my back as I slipped into her tight entrance. I started to pump into her faster and faster.

"Oh Sam." She screamed as I thrusted into her harder. I wasn't the only one on edge, my wolf was missing his mate as well. I growled as my wolf forced me to thrust harder into my tiny mate's body.

She screamed and moaned my name, clawing at my back as she she reached her climax. Her walls tighting around my shaft. I growled as I pumped hard into to her one final time shooting my seed deep within her. We laid still for a few moments, letting our climactic high subside. I gentIy pulled out of her before pulling her against me as I layed down on my side. We layed there for a few moments trying to catch our breath.

"That was amazing Sam." She whispered as I placed a kiss to her forehead. I smiled as I pulled her closer to me. She gently kissed my chest as we layed together. I pulled the covers over us, kissing the top of her head again as she tucked her self up against me. "Good night my love." She whispered as her eyes closed.

"Good night beautiful." I whispered against her hair as I finally let sleep claim me.

**Drea's POV**

I couldn't sleep, but I wasn't sure why . I was so happy to be spending the night with my imprint in the way we were ment to be, naked and fully sated. Paul slept soundlessly next to me I sat up looking down at him. I loved him so much. The moonlight shown through the window lighting up the room. I couldn't help but amire him as he slept. He stired in his sleep. I knew my staring was probably disturbing his wolf but I couldn't help it. I was content and happy. I was hoping I was going to be able to spend more time here with him. I wanted this life, a life my hansome wolf. Most of all, I wanted to make him happy. Again we had sex with no protection, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I became pregnet. Suprisingly the thought didn't bother me. I know Paul hungered for a child of his own, maybe that was why he always forgot to wear protection.

"What you doing awake baby girl?" He asked half asleep as he pulled me down with him.

"I was just watching you. I couldn't help but admire your hansome self." He laughed as he turned on his side looking at me.

"Well soon enough you will be moving in with me and you can admire my body any time you want." I smiled as I leaned over captureing his lips.

"Can I ask you a serious question hansome." I asked when I pulled away, a little worried how he would take my question.

"You can ask me anything baby girl."

"Do you forget to wear protection on purpose." He sat up a little bit look at me a little confused by my question I think.

"Are you asking if I am trying to get you pregnant?" I nodded as I leaned over kissing him again.

"Please don't be mad, I was just wondering." he looked as me with a smirk on his face.

"Baby girl I'm not mad, you can ask me anything. As for me trying to get you pregnant, well I'm really not thinking about protection before we do it. I'm just more worried about how fast I can get inside you at that time. But I won't lie I would be very happy to watch a baby grow inside you." I smiled at his answer, my man sure was sweet.

"Then do you want to try for one, I want to be pregnat with your baby." I heard him growl as he thought about my answer.

"Are you sure that's what you want baby girl? I mean you still have a two months left of school before you graduate." he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yes Paul, I know what I want. I want you and I want to have a family with you."

He smiled as he captured my lips with his own.

"Okay love, Sam's going to kill us you know right." I laughed as I kissed him again. He growled as I began to suck on his bottom lip. I licked along the his bottom lip until he opened his mouth giving me the access to his tounge I had been waiting for.

"Make love to me sweetheart, put a baby in me." He growled as he slipped me over entering me ruffly. I wasn't ready for it but we had had sex enought times tonight that it didn't hurt me. I groaned as he pumped inside me, I loved it when he released his animal side, when he let himself go wild with animal need.

"Fuck baby girl, I'm going to cum."He moved his hand in between us to gently rub my clit as he continued to pump wildly inside of me. Finally my climax erupted though out my body and my wall's clamped around his hard cock along with my loud moaning, then soon Paul shuttered as he relased his hot seed deep inside my womb causing a second mini orgasam. We laid there for a few minutes catching our breath kissing and caressing each other while he was still inside of me.

He chuckled as he held himself above me. "Damn baby girl." He smiled down at me as I pulled him down against me. He shifted as he pulled out so we were both laying on our side's.

"I love you Paul." I barely heard him whisper his love right back to me as I feel asleep in his arm's.

**Well I hope you liked chapter 14, much more to come yet. How will Sam and Drea take it now that their father is back in town? Will Drea get pregnet? **

**Chapter 15 Coming very soon. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alpha Daughter Chapter 15.**

**Thank you, Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are awsome.**

**Thank you to my awsome Beta I would be lost with out you.**

**Drea's Pov**

I sat next to my dad in the council hall, or should I call him my brother at this time. For we were both about to confront our biological father Joshua Uley. I leaned my head aginst my dad's sholder. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that Sam was my brother and not my father I knew him as. I looked up at him, but I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked concern written all over my face.

"I don't know babygirl, I know I have to confront him, I just never thought I would ever have to." He leaned forward in his chair puting his head down in his hands.

"You know you don't have to, right?" He sat up looking over at me, he smiled as he reached over wrapping his arm's around me pulling me closer to him.

"When did you become so wise little girl." I smiled as I leaned against him.

"I get it from you. I really want you to know that what I said to you that day I didn't mean. You raised me, it was you who helped me learn to walk, you who taught me how throw a football better then most of the boys at school. You are my dad, not that man."

He smiled as he hugged me tighter, if he hugged me any tighter I wouldn't be able to breath.

"Thank's baby girl, I needed that today." He released me looking back at the door as Jousha Uley was shown in to the room in hand cuff's. I looked over at dad as he growled narrowing his eye's at our sperm donor. He became quiet by me grabbing his hand.

What suprised me the most is Jousha didn't take his eye's off Sam since he enterd the room. Joshua was seated at the front of the room next to a police officer.

"Sam, I can't belive how grown up you are." Jousha smiled to Sam. Saying I wanted to get up and slap the smile right off Joshua's face was an understatment. He looked over at me with a questioning look.

"She a little young for you don't you think Sam, then again I never thought my son would be one to go for a pale face." Now I really wanted to hurt him. I grabbed the arm of the chair I was seated in ready to tackle the jerk. I felt dad lay his hand on my arm.

"Calm down sweetheart."

"Aww isn't that cute." Jousha laughed earning a glare from both me and Sam.

"Mr. Uley if you are quite down baiting your son perhaps we can get down to the matter at hand." One of the council memeber's spoke. Joshua shrugged looking back towards the front of the room.

"Yeah I would like to know why I'm here." Joshua sneered.

"Mr. Uley what do you know about a child abandoned on the side of the road seventeen year's ago here in La Push?" Sam and I both watched for his reaction, I think we were both supirsed when he looked confused.

"A kid, I don't know anything about that. I was living in Florida seventeen year's ago. What's this have to do with me?" Joshua looked between me and and Sam and then back at the counsel members confused.

The same council member looked at Joshua unimpressed. "That little girl shares the same DNA as you Joshua. Your son found the baby left to die on the side of the road. He adopted her and raised her like she was his own. It only wasn't till recently when Andrea, your daughter, needed a kidney transplant. When Sam agreed to give her a kidney doctors run blood tests compaired her blood type to Sam's. The tests showed that they were related. Sam is Andrea's older brother."

Jousha looked stunded as stared at the council members in shock. He turned back to look at me and dad. I crossed my arm's over my chest glaring at Joshua.

"Is that her?" He asked not taking his eyes off us.

"Yes Mr. Uley and forgive us but with your track record of abandoing children we are having a hard time beliveing your child would just end up abandoned here in La Push."

"I didn't even know about her until now, how could I have abandoned her. Ask her mother how that happend." I listened with intent now, was I really about to find out who my biological mother was?

"We will need her name and any contact information you have for this woman."

"I don't know how to get a hold of her, but her name is Karen Vail, She lived in Salt Lake City at the time." Joshua looked back at Sam and I.

"Sam I am sorry about what happend. I should have handled things different with you." I looked back at dad but his expression was again, unreadable.

"You left, and I wished you would have never come back. Drea doesn't need you, she has me. Not like you would stand up and take responsilbility for her if you had the chance." I gripped his hand as he growled again at his father.

"Now that's not fair Sam, I may have made a mistake with you but I am the only family your little brother has. I took care of him just fine till I was arrested." Sam and mine jaw's both dropped. Joshua had more children besides us. Should have guessed the man was a male whore. The council room began to thin out as the council member's began to leave.

"Yes Sam you have a little brother, he just turned Six Sam. He has no one. Please if you are able, please don't let your little brother get lost in the foster care system." I looked over at dad, his expression was one of pure haterd for his father.

"I'll see what I can do, but don't mistake what I am doing, it has nothing to do with you. You are as good as dead to me. I'll do it for the innocent child whom does not deseve to be abandoned by you." I smiled looking over at him, I knew he had already made the decision to protect our little brother from Joshua.

"Thank you Sam, you are a better man then I could ever hope to be. Please take care of him and your sister." Sam said nothing as he turned and headed out the door. I crossed my arm's over my chest again glaring at my sperm donor.

"So your going to hate me too, even though I didn't even know about you." Jousha asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm going to hate you but not for what you did or didn't to me. I hate you for what you did to Sam." I glared at Joshua for a moment before I turned and followed my dad out the door. Dad was waiting for me next to his truck. I said nothing as I walked up next to him.

"I wanted to kill him Drea. How many other siblings do we have, that we don't know about, how many more are going to pop up out of the wood work?" I still said nothing as I leaned against the truck watching him. We both looked up as Joshua was lead out of the counsel hall still in cuff's.

"You never did tell me what Joshua's other warrent's were?" I asked looking away from Joshua.

"Two acounts of rape out of Seatle, it was about the same time he left me and my mom." I took his hand as he watched the cop car pull out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I really did feel bad for him, having his painful past drug up on him.

"You know Drea, I guess if I think about it, I'm happy he left. If he hadn't I would of never had you in my life, and for that aspect I am grateful." I smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let's get out of here, I'm sure mom and Paul are going crazy wondering how the meeting went."

"Yeah I bet, then there's also is the fact I have to tell Emily about our little brother."

I laughed as I walked around to the other side of the truck.

"Yeah I already know how that is going to go, once she hear's about the kid she won't leave you alone about him until he is here with us." Dad laughed as he put the truck in drive. "Yeah you are probably right baby girl."

"Where have you been dad, I know I'm right." I smiled as we headed towards home.

**Here we have it chapter 15 please review and let me know how you lke it. I am hoping to get a few more chapter finished this week. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Alpha Daughter**

**wow I love the feed back I am getting from this story. I am planing on contuining this story for quite some time. As long as I keep getting good review's I will keep it going. I know how annoying it can be to get into a story then have it end with just a few chapters. Nope not going to happen. Much love to my loyal readers. Thank you to my beta for all her help, I would be lost without you. Now on with the show...**

**Paul's POV**

I sat on Sam's front porch waiting for my imprint. I hated knowing that she was in the same room as the person who may have thrown her away. If Sam hadn't found her that day, no I would not think of that! Drea was found that's all there is to it. I looked up and smiled as I watched Sam's truck pull into the drive way. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I watched my imprint smile and laugh at something Sam had said. I stood as they both hopped down from the truck.

"How did it go?" I asked worry present on my face. Sam and Drea's faces both became blank as they came closer to me. Drea said nothing as she wrapped her arm's around my waist laying her head against my chest.

"That man is horrible Paul, he doesn't care about anyone but him self." I growled as I hugged my imprint closer. My wolf didn't like that Drea was upset anymore then I did. I couldn't contain his growl as he heard the sadness in our imprints voice. I looked up at Sam.

"Did he do it Sam, did the basterd abandon Drea too?" I asked shaking, Sam reached out putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No he didn't do it. He didn't know Drea was his, or that he even had a daughter, but he did give us her mother's name. He also told Drea and I that we have a little brother that's now been abandoned becuase he's going to prison." I looked at Sam in shock, Joshua had more kids.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Emily asked walked out on to the porch. We all looked at her.

"Drea and I have a six year old little brother. I guess he has no other family now that Joshua is going away." Sam growled looking down at the ground.

"That's not true Sam, he has us." I smiled over at Emily as I gripped my imprint tighter. Sam said nothing as he crossed the distance between him and his Imprint.

"Thank you Emily, I can't abandon him too." Emily smiled as she gently kissed Sam on the lips.

"I know you can't Sam, anyway he is family and you know how important family is to me." I felt my imprint smile aginst my chest as Emily agreed to allow the little boy into their home.

"Yeah mom we know, but don't tell us that the fact that he is a six year old little boy holds no appeal to you. I know you wouldn't let dad _not_ bring him home as soon as you heard of him. You'd be bugging dad about him, till you have the kid under your motherly care." Drea said as she watched the smile and slight blush spread acorss her mother's face. We all knew she was right.

"Sam do you mind if I steal my imprint for a bit?" I asked hopefully. Sam looked over at me, his face instantly going blank or right to the alpha stare, as I liked to call it.

"Fine, but don't have her out past dark, I want her home tonight." I smiled nodding my head at Sam. It was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with Drea living with me perminently. So I guess I could humor him for now.

"No problem Sam, she'll be home safe and sound by dark, sweetheart go grab a sweat shirt and your back pack." Drea giggled at me before she ran inside to grab her sweat shirt and bag. She quickly came out a few minutes later, sweat shirt on and bag in hand.

"Keep Paul out of trouble babygirl." Her dad smiled as she walked past him.

"No problem daddy, what do you need to do to get our brother here?" Drea asked as she came over to me again.

"The sheriff gave me the number to his caseworker, I'll give her a call as soon as I get in the house." I looked over at my imprint, I wanted to get her alone as soon as possible.

"Good. The sooner we get him here the better." She said smiling at her parents.

"We deffinatly agree honey." Emily said as she smiled at Drea.

"Come on sweetheart let's go." I smirked as I heard Sam growl.

**Drea's POV**

I followed my hansome wolf into the woods. To say that I was suprised that we were not heading back to his house was an understatement. I reached over taking his hand as we walked further into the woods. He stopped letting go of my hand. I frowned looking at him.

"Stay here babe, I'll be right back." I nodded as he grabbed my bag and watched him start to walk away. He stopped a short distance away before stripping off his shorts and t-shirt. He was beautiful standing there stark naked. He stuffed his clothes and shoes in my bag before he lightly tossed my bag back to me. He stepped a few more feet away from me and phased. He was as beautiful as a wolf as he was a man. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I slipped the bag onto my shoulder.

"There's my hansome wolf." He wagged his tail as he took a few steps towards me. As soon as he was close enough I sank my fingers into his soft fur. He rubbed his big furry body against me as I continued to stroke his fur.

"Paul." I whispered as I barried my face into his neck. He pulled away and lowered himself top the ground and nugded me with his head, towards his back. He wanted me to get on his back. I hadn't done that since I was little. That was one thing I always loved about the wolves, they always let me climb all over them, Paul mostly.

"Paul I think I am too big to ride you, well at least in that way." He barked his laughter as he pushed me harder till I finally gave in and climbed on his back. He stood up quickly throwing me off balance for a moment. I gripped his fur as I tried to keep my self in place.

How had I done this when I was little. Oh yeah I remember now Paul lost a lot of fur. I giggled to myself at the memories of me riding on Paul's back and the hair at the scruff of his neck hardly being there.

I leaned forward as he began to trot through the woods. I did my best to wrap my arm's around his huge neck. I leaned my face into his fur again. I felt safe with him. Even when he picked up speed, I knew he would never let me fall. He ran for about an hour. I didn't know the area he had taken me to as I looked around. I sat up as he slowed.

"Are we about there sweetheart?" He answered by stopping. He again slid down to the ground letting me climb off his back. I could hear water somewere beyond us, where had he taken me? I looked back at the wolf but he was gone. Paul stood in it's place, completely naked. I licked my lips as I took in the sight of the god-like creature before me.

"Don't do that babe, I have plan's before we get to that." I smiled at him as he walked up to me.

"So, we are going to do that?" My smile grew wider at the thought of us together. He smirked as he grabbed the bag from my shoulder and leaned his mouth to my ear.

"If you want." He whispered before he pulled away. I shook my head as I watched him put only his shorts on, he knew I wanted too.

"You are terrible Paul, you know I want you more then anything in the world." He smirked as he zipped the bag.

"No I didn't know that sweet heart, maybe you could show me later?" I smacked his shoulder softly, so not to hurt myself, as he walked past me. He stopped, turning to me.

"Let's go for a swim sweetheart." I looked around, I could hear water but I couldn't see it. He held out his hand. "Come on love, trust me."

"I do trust you Paul." I whispered as I took his hand, following him further into the woods. We walked for a few moment's till we came to a river. I couldn't help but smirk as Paul stripped again. He turned to me tossing his cut off at me. I caught them before they hit my face.

"Are you going to join me beautiful?" He smirked as he stepped into the water. It looked cold, way to cold to me."Come on baby the water's nice." I laughed as I began to pull my shirt off over my head. He was standing in the river, the water up to his waist.

"Maybe to you, but to me it's going to be freezeing." He said nothing as I countiued to strip. I looked into his eyes as I removed my shoes and socks, then my pants. Lust apparent in his eyes. He bit his lower lip as I stood up straight and reached behind me to unhook my bra. I slowly slid the straps off my shoulders, teasing him. I teased him some more by shaking my hips a little as I slid my panties down my legs.

Once I was completely naked I stepped my toe into the water and nearly backed out. Damn it was cold, Paul looked over at me, the water coming up to his waist. He

stared back at me. "Come here babe, I will keep you warm."

Okay this was just like taking off a band aid, get it over with quick. Taking a few steps in I began to shiver as I made my way to Paul. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his warmth seeping into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt like I melted against him as he held me in the water. I groaned raking my nails down his back as he began to suck on my neck.

"Careful beautiful, you know how that turns me on." He growled in my ear and he gripped my tighter. I giggled as I gently ran my nail's down his back again.

He groaned pushing against me, and he was sure happy to be here. "How the hell can you have an erection in this ice water?" He laughed as he ran down my lower back to gently squeeze my butt, then moved around to the inside of my thigh, his fingers gently caressing my clit. I moaned a little, pulling him closer to me.

"I don't feel the cold sweetheart, I run a high body temp, remember? Beside I can smell something that could melt any amount of ice." I laughed as I ran my hand down his body and gently over his hard cock. I swear it grew bigger just from my simple touch.

"What would that be hansome?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at him.

"I can smell that my mate is in heat." I looked at him a little confused. What did he mean 'in heat'?

"It's your time of month to ovulate." He grinned at me as he leaned down attaching his mouth to my breast. I sucked in a breath, and moaned as he teeth grazed my rock hard nipple, goosebumps erupting all over my skin. That's when a thought occured to me at what had said. I was in heat, meaning this was really going to happen soon, I would be able to feel Paul's and my baby growing inside of me.

"Then it sounds like a date, my egg and your sperm." I said as I grabbed ahold of his cock, pumping him softly. He chuckled as he moved to my other breast, before moaning at my actions against my breast. His hand still between my legs rubbing

softly on my clit, then adding a bit more pressure, causing me to gasp pulling him closer to me and grasping harder on his cock.

"Paul please stop playing, we're running out of time." He let go my breast and rested

his forehead against mine looking up meeting my eye's. I could see the nervouness and excitment in his eye.

"Are you sure you want this beautiful? More then likely you willl get pregnant this time. I want you to be absolutely sure about this." He said seriously.

"Yes Paul, I already told you that, I want nothing more than to have a baby with you, and only you." I smiled looking into his loving eyes. "Make love to me Paul." I whispered into his ear before gently biting down on it, then running my tounge over it.

Paul growled as he grabbed my wrist making me let go of his stiff member, and wrapped it back around his neck. His hands softly caressed my breasts, running his thumbs over my sensative nipples. His lips capturing mine as I moaned. His tounge

slithering it's way into my mouth rubbing againist mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. His thumb and index fingers pinching my nipples. The pain mixed with the pleasure was intoxicating. His hands moved lower and around to my back then sown to my butt, giving it a gentle squeeze before gripping my thighs. He pulled me slowly up his body and wrapped my legs around his waist. The head of his cock resting at my entrance.

He pulled back from our kiss and looked me in the eyes. He was still wanting to know if I was sure. I nodded my head letting him know this is all I wanted. He kissed me as he slowly pulled me down onto his hard member.

We both moaned and the feeling of becoming one. He pushed into me all the way. He began to move within me. His pelvis grinding againist my clit, causing an explosion of exctasty through out my body and my first orgasm hit.

"Oh god Paul!" I moaned. Wave after wave crashed over me only intensifing everything. "Yes baby, god I love you so much!"

"You feel so tight!" Paul growled as he went faster. "I love you too!"

"Harder baby, harder." I said.

The next thing I know, I feel Paul walking out of the water, and soft grass against my back. He pumped harder into me making me moan louder as a second orgasm wracked my body.

"That's it baby, cum for me again. Only for me." He said before kissing me. He slowed down his eratic movements causing me to break our kiss looking up at him. As I looked at him he smiled at me, causing me to smile back. He sat up pulling out of me, making me feel empty. I sat up with him wondering what was going on. he pulled me up to my knees kissing me roughly, then turned me around so my back was to his chest. I turned my head to look at him again in question. He just smiled at me and kissed me while pushing me forward. I put my hands in front of me and placed them on the ground, finally seeing where he wanted to do. He grabbed ahold of my hips and plunged into me. I didn't think he could go any deeper in me but, man was I wrong. "Fuck baby, you look so sexy this way."

"Oh Paul! Fuck me baby, long and hard!" I yelled loving the feel of us together.

He grabbed my breasts in his hands pulling me back to his chest still raming his hard cock into me. His left hand stayed rubbing my breast while his right hand snaked down my body to my clit. He softly started rubbing me, sending waves of pleasure through my body. "I love it when you talk dirty, honey. It turns me on for you so much more."

His removed his hand from my clit and I watched him bring it to his mouth tasting my cum on his fingers. "You taste so good baby. I coud never get tired of tasting you."

Seeing him tasting me, for some reason, turned me on even more. He moved his hand back to my clit, stroking it more. I could feel a third orgasm coming.

"Please tell me you're close baby. I can't hold on much longer." He asked pushing into me hard.

"Yes Paul, yes. Just a little more baby. Make me cum for you again." I moaned, making him pump faster and rub my clit harder. "Oh god, I'm cumming!" I screamed as my climax ripped though my body.

"Shit!" Paul yelled as he climaxed with me. His hot seed erupted from his cock inside me. I could feel his member spurting his cum deep inside me, coating the walls of my womb. He was shooting out so much it started to leak out onto our legs and his hand. The feeling of this caused a smaller orgasm to follow my last one. He gently kept pumping into me until he had nothing left.

We sat there breathing heavy. I could feel his chest heaving at the same pace as mine. This was the most intense love making we've ever had. I let my head fall back against his chest, my eyes closed and a huge smile across my face. I felt Paul's lips leaving sweet little kisses against my neck. I opened my eyes to look at him. He gently kissed me.

"I love you so much Drea." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you so much to Paul." I whispered back.

He gently removed his hand from between my legs. I grabbed his wrist looking at the mixed of our sex on his hand. I slowly brought it to my mouth tasing us. My eyes closed again at tasting Paul's hot, salty, manly cum mixed with mine, the taste uphoric. I never tasted something so sweet ever. I felt a rumble from Paul's chest and opened my eyes as I pulled his fingers out of my mouth.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now." He said as lust started to feel his eyes again.

"I just wanted to see what you were talking about. Now I know." I whispered.

"Damn, I love you." He said as he kissed me. He groaned as he tasted both of us from my mouth.

"I love you to Paul," I said as the kiss ended. The lack of sunlight caught my eye. I knew we didn't have much longer to be together. Paul must have noticed it to because he gently pulled me up and slipped out of me. I intsantly felt the loss, I loved being conncected to him, feeling close to him.

He grinned as he reached down sweeping me off my feet. He carried me over to my clothes. I was slightly disappointed as I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set, my time alone with Paul was coming to an end for now. I dressed as Paul stuffed his clothes into my bag before handing the bag back to me. He then went back to the river for a quick wash off.

"I worry about hurting you, when I ride on you love." He laughed turning to me, water

still running down his naked body as he walked out of the river.

"You don't hurt me sweetheart, I can barely feel you on my back, you can ride me anytime." I closed my eye's as I bit my lip again. I opened my eyes to find him standing in front of me.

"I love that look Dre, I love the smell even better. The one that tells me how much you want me." I smiled as he leanded forward kissing me softly.

"Do we have time for round two." I asked hopefully. He looked up at the sky growling.

"No not today, Sam wants you back by night fall and we'll be pushing it as is."

I pouted as he leaned forward kissing me. "Very soon my love, we will be together again."

**WELL HERE CHAPTER 16, I AM GOING TO BE VERY BUSY FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF LEMON'S IN FUTCHER CHAPTER, JUST FAIR WARNING. Thanks again to my Beta for putting in the extra work. You Rock..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alpha Daughter Chapter 17**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this story with your awesome reviews and alert's. I love getting them, please keep them coming. Thank you as aways to my Beta for the extra help you put into this story. In my story not only do the wolf not age but the imprints as well. I am not sure how that works in the books but oh well.**

**Sam's POV**

A cold wind blew through the forrest, but the cold didn't bother me, it hadn't since I had become a wolf. I watched as the sun began to set. Damn, Paul better have my baby back soon. I sat on the porch steps sipping my coffee as I watched the treeline witha sharp eye.

"Sam they'll be back soon, stop worrying." Emily smiled at me as she walked on to the porch, a blanket wrapped around her small shoulders.

"Do you ever really expect me to stop worrying about her Em?" I laughed as Emily sat next to me leaning her head against my sholder.

"No, I guess I don't Sam, she is our baby. Has been ever since you found her. I think you made the decision to always worry about her then on." I smiled shaking my head as I pulled her closer. "I never thanked you for the last night Sam, that was so wonderful to be with you in that way. It seems like it's been forever since we cuddled like that."

"You don't need to thank me baby. I wish we had more time like that to ourself's." I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into my side.

We both looked up as we heard a russle of the bushes, then Paul emerged from the woods in his wolf form with Drea on his back. Paul walked to the porch, then bent down letting Drea slide from his back. She wrapped her arm's around Paul before he gave her a small lick on her cheeck and turned and ran off towards his place. Drea smiled at us as she walked up to the porch and sat next to us.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?"Emily asked turning towards her with my arms still around her.

"By the smell of her, I'd say she had fun." I grumbled into Emily's ear. I watched as Drea blushed looking away.

"Please sweetheart, go shower before you give your dad a heart attack." Drea was beet red by the time she made it into the house.

I shook my head as I coutiuned to sip my coffee."I should go kick Paul's ass for touching Drea, One of the conditions of me allowing them to be together again, was he keep his hands off her." I looked over at Emily as I heard her laughter.

"Do you really expect them to follow that rule? Honey remember how it was when we imprinted. If I remember correctly we couldn't keep our hands off each other for more than a couple of hours." She said, smirk gracing her lips.

I growled. "I remeber how we were Em, but I don't want to think of the things he's doing to my little girl. You know how he is with women."

"How he _was _Sam. You know as well as I do he only used those woman to get rid of his fustration. Now that he is intimate with Dre he doesn't have that problme." I growled again as I heard the last part. My little girl was to young to be having sex.

"I wonder how long it is going to take for the caseworker to get back to us. Seems like they would be excited to give the kid to a family member instead of putting him in foster care." Emily said changing the subject, as she wrapped her arms around my waist laying her head on my shoulder again.

"You have to remember Emily, we may be family but he doesn't even know about us." I said. I felt sorry for what that little boy was going through. It was bad enough for me when my dad left, but this poor child was chucked into foser care after his father was taken away. I ,at least, had my mother to help me with the loss. He probably didn't even fully understand what was going on.

"I'll call her again tomorrow, I want her to know how serious we are about getting him here." I stood up, then offered my hand to help Emily up. "Let's go back inside hon, I don't want you to get cold." Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms back around my waist sticking her hand in my pocket. I couldn't help the growl the escaped my lips. 

"Damn it Em your not being fair, we don't have the house to ourself's tonight." I growled again as her hand brushed against my hardening shaft. She kept her hand in my pocket as we made our way back inside.

"Drea's old enough to know that we want to be left alone when our door is closed."

I laughed as I drew my imprint closer to me.

"My love, how can I resist such a tempting offer. Just thinking about having you under me makes me want you that much more. Having you moan my name as I make you cum." I smiled as Emily's sweet laughter hit my ear's.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me Sam. Let's go to our room before Drea get's done with her shower." I smiled as I could still hear the shower running upstairs.

"I think the shower just started so we should be safe." Emily laughed as I picked her up. Her legs wrapping around me waist. My cock grew harder as she rubbed her covered pussy against me.

"Someone's in the mood tonight." I laughed/growled as I pushed open the door to our room. I gently layed my beautiful imprint down on the bed. I turned quickly closing the door. Even though I could still hear the shower running up stairs I didn't want to take the chance that Drea could get out.

"Sam please, come to bed I need you." She whispered, her voice heavy with lust. I watched as she peeled off her clothes. Had I really just had her last night, damn it felt like it had been much longer. Finally she was naked and I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful, I watched as she stood from the bed. I growled as she stood in front of me in all her naked glory. I bit my lip as she up snapped the button of my cut-off's pushing them off my hip's. She snaked her tiny hands under my shirt pushing in over my head.

"That's better naked and and ready, just the way I like my hansome man." She smiled as she took my engorged cock in her hands stroking it gently. My head fell back as she contined. I growled as I resited the erge to push her back on the bed. I would penetrate her to roughly. I couldn't hurt her, it would kill me to hurt her again.

I sucked in a breath as her grip tighten around my dick. "Damn Baby, keep doing that and I'm not going to make it very much longer."

"That should be a hint Sam. Fuck me, fuck me good and hard. I can handle it."

"I love it when you talk dirty. It just makes you that much more sexy." I smiled as I leaned down kissing her pushing her down gently on her back on to the bed.

She laughed as she pulled me on top of her. " Damn it Sam I don't need gental. I need you to fuck me good and hard. Please Sam let loose, please baby I need it."

I smiled as I wrapped her legs arounds my hips. I sucked in a deep breath as I penatrated her. She dug her nails into my back as I began to slam into her. "Damn baby you are so wet and tight. Ah fuck yeah baby, just for me"

"Come on Sam fuck me, fuck me harder." Hearing her saying that made me slam into her harder. I pounded into her for another minute. Damn it, was going to take forever with this position and I wasn't going to last much longer with the way she was looking and the sounds she was making. I slid out as I flipped her over, bringing her up on her hands and knees. I slamed back into her, her little yells made me thrust faster as I contuned to slam into her. I growled as I tried to control my wolf, if he had it his way we would pin our mate down and fuck her as hard as we could. I wouldn't let him talk me into that, it would hurt her and I had already caused enough hurt in her life.

"Oh Sam honey, I going cum." She screamed as I contined to pound into her. Her walls tighten around my shaft as she came. I leaned over and gently bit the mark on her shoulder making her release last longer. I closed my eyes as I felt my own orgasm. Damn I hadn't even felt it coming, it had snuck up on me. I thrusted into her a few more times emptying my seed into her.

I layed my head on her back as I pulled her closer to me. So many times I had held her after sex, just wishing this time was the time I would make her pregnant. I knew it would never happen, not only was she stuck with me cause of the imprint, she was stuck with a man who couldn't get her pregnant. I didn't deserve the love and care she had for me. She deserved so much more.

"Sam, what's the matter?" She whisperd as I pulled out of her rolling on our sides.

"Just thinking love, don't worry." She leaned over kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm always going to worry about you Sam, there's nothing you can do or say that will stop me from worring about you."

"We better get back out there, Drea's out of the shower and I don't want to know what she heard." I laughed as Emily stood from the bed walking to the bathroom to clean herself off.

I couldn't help the grin that spread acoss my face as I watched her disappear into the bathroom. Pulling on my cut-offs, I grabbed the my towel from eariler that I had left from my earlier shower on the egde of the bed, wiping the sweat from my body.

Drea was just walking down the stairs as I walked into the living room. Grinning at me she shook her head. Crap! What had she heard?

"So, been keeping busy?" She asked swinging her arms by her side a small smirk crossing her face.

"What did you hear?" I groaned covering my face.

"Nothing, I swear. But let's just say no daughter ever wants to know that her mother is a screamer." I laughed and rolled my eyes as Drea cringed/grinned back at me.

"You're a brat. It's no worse then you coming home smelling like Paul, and his dirty deeds."

"There's tons of difference! You didn't have to hear or see what I did or didn't do with Paul." She stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Young lady give it up, I know what you and Paul have been up too." I cringed at the thought of them _together_.

"Right, but that doesn't mean want to hear you and mom getting it on! Geesh I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. Guess to make it all better, I'll just go over to Paul's and snuggle with him."

I growled with a smile. "Nice try young lady, it's a school night. No Paul tonight." I smiled as she pouted her her lower lip at me, just like when she was little. The worst part about it was, she knew I was a sucker for it too.

"I'm not falling for that young lady, it may have taken me seventeen years to wise up to your little trick but I got you figured out now." I smiled leaning over kissing her on the forehead. No matter how grown up she may seem, she was still my little girl.

"Did you hear anything about our brother?" She asked changing the subject.

"Not yet babygirl, hopefully soon." I said reassuring her.

"I hope so. I hate to think of him in foster care, I've heard horror storys." Drea said with a shudder.

"Me to honey, I'm just as worried. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow afternoon I'm going to call the head person at D.H.S and find out what's going on."

"Good. I can't wait to meet him." She said as a small smile graced her lips.

"Me to honey, me to." I said as I pulled her nto a hug, kissing her forehead again.

**Okay I know this is a short chapter but I am kinda having writers block right now, I am by no means done with this story it's just going slow right now. There is still much to come yet, Paul and Drea's wedding, maybe a baby you'll have to wait and see!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alpha Daughter Chapter 18**

**Yup I'm Back again . HEE HEE sorry it has been so long since I posted a longer chapter. Things have been very busy. After this week I am done with my three week Vacation from work so I should be updating more once I go back to work. I am thinking about starting another story. Maybe a Sam and Emily, or a Sam/Bella I am not sure. It will have Sam thats all I know at this Point . **_**Itallics**_** the are ****underlined**** for Drea and ****Bold, itallics**** that are ****underlined**** are for Paul, are for texts in the beginning. Thank you as always to my Beta.**

**Thank you to my Beta MidnightWolf358, for being awsome and for all the help.**

**I know I always forget to write a disclaimer but we all know that I own nothing except Andrea. **

**Paul's POV**

I growled as I rolled over in bed for the hundreth time that night. Damn Sam for taking my imprint away for the night. I hated the feeling of the empty bed. Every night that I had her made these lonely nights even harder. I growled as I sat up clenching my fingers in my hair in agravation. I sat with my head in my hands for a while. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight, not without my imprint. Damn morning partoll is sure going to be a bitch on no sleep. I looked up as my phone vibrated. Looking down at the screen I couldn't help but smile, my imprint was texting me. Any contact right now even this was a blessing.

_'R u sleepin?'_ My smile grew wider at reading the text.

_**'No I should b, I have mornin patrol but I can't sleep w/out my imprint next 2 me.'**_ I layed back on the bed as I waited for her response.

_'I can't sleep either, Mom & Dad are sleeping. I thinking about sneakin out, would u mind?'_I smirked as I typed my reply, my imprint needed me as much as I needed her.

_**'U kno I don't mind, but I don't want u 2 get in trouble w/ Sam. How mad do u think he would b if I snuck in w/ u?'**_I sat up pulling on my shoe's, I already knew without reading my imprints next text that she would want me to sneak in and be with her. I looked down at my phone as it vibrated again.

_'I don't think he will b 2 mad as long as we don't hav sex. OMG Paul I had to listen 2 them gettin it on earlier. I think I am gonna hav nighmares 4 the rest of my life.'_I could help busting out laughing. I knew how private Sam was about his sexual life, for the fact that Drea heard them meant it must of been some damn good sex.

**'**_**LMAO babygirl, don't worry I will protect u from the big bad nightmares LOL'**_

_'Ur an ass Paul, will u please hurry up & get here I'm tired & I can't sleep w/out u.'_

_**"On my way Babygirl, c u n a min."**_

I slid my phone into my back pocket as I took off out of my house and jogged into the woods. I slowed my jog to a walk as Sam's house came into view. My beauiful imprint was sitting out on the front porch waiting for me. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. She was sitting outside with no coat or blanket, in December. She looked up and smiled as I came closer. I held out arms to her as I came up next to her. She slid into my arms wrapping her small ice cold arms around me.

"Why are you out here baby? I told you I would be here in a minute." I could feel her body start to warm up from my body heat.

"I wanted to wait for you. I hate that I have to be away from you." She said with her head on my chest.

"I know sweetheart it wont be long till we are together for the rest of our lifes." I layed my head on my imprints head and groaned in contentment as I held her. I missed her so much in the little bit time that we were apart.

"Let's go inside sweetheart, I don't want you to catch cold." We were both silent as we made our way back into the house. I could hear Sam in his room snoring, so far so good. We both crept silently up the stairs to her room. I watched as my imprint snuggled her little body down in the covers. She smiled up at me.

"Please Paul lay with me." She smiled as I slid into bed next to her. I couldn't be more content. Having my imprint half a sleep in my arm's was heaven for me. I looked up as I heard the stairs creek. Crap! Sam was up, he must have heard us talking. I wrapped Drea tighter in my arms as Sam's footsteps came closer. He opened the door, stoping for a moment when he saw us. His growl amied at us.

"What the hell do you think your doing Paul?" Anger present in his voice.

"Drea couldn't sleep and neither could I. We both thought it was better to be together then go all day tomorrow without sleep." I sad defensively.

"Paul it's a school night, she needs her rest. Besides I told you no sex here." He said, the anger rising within him.

"Sam were not having sex, I'm just holding her. We never intended to have sex tonight. Only to lay together." Sam growled again staring at us.

"Please daddy let him stay." Drea said as she looked over at her father. I watched as Sam closed his eyes shaking his head. He growled softly again opening his eyes as he stared at my imprint till she looked down at the bed. Hell, guess the alpha stuff even worked on his daughter to a point.

"Fine, but it I hear one ounce of funny bussiness you too will never stay the night together again. Ever! Do I make my self clear?" He said as he puffed out his chest.

"Yes Daddy we'll be good." Drea said gently.

"Yes daddy." I couldn't help the smartass remark that seemed to make it's way out of my mouth. Sam growled at me as I pulled Drea closer kissing her on the head.

"Fuck off Paul, and leave my daughter alone." He laughed crossing his arm's over his chest while leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah sorry but I don't think that's about to happen anytime soon Sam. Your stuck with me following your daughter around. You know I can't fight the imprint even if I wanted too." I laughed kissing Drea on the head.

"Whatever, get some sleep both of you." Sam said before exiting the room. I didn't relax till I heard him make his way back to his own room. Snuggling closer to my imprint, I was finally able to drift off to sleep.

**Sam's POV**

Paul was pushing it sometimes. He knew what he did with my daughter got under my skin. I was _not _looking to the day when they would inform me that they wanted to live together, or worse Drea was pregnant. I growled softly as Emily stirred next to me.

"What's the matter Sam, why are you growling?" Emily asked trying not to sound scared but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Everything's okay Em, Drea and Paul were trying to pull a fast one and I guess I was just thinking to hard about it." I sied relaxing down next to my imprint. She always knew how to make me relax. Even without meaning too.

"What did they do?"

"Drea snuck Paul into her room." I looked over at Emily as she laughed.

"Well she didn't brake any of your rules for the night. You did say she couldn't go to Paul's and it's not like you caught them having sex. You didn't did you?" She asked slightly worried.

"Do you think I would be this calm if I found him doing my little girl?" I cringed at the thought of catching them in the act. I shook my head to rid my mind of those horrid images.

"Very true, so you went up there and huffed and puffed at them anyway, right?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Your damn right I did! I had to put some fear into those two." I smirked at the memory.

"I'm sure you did Sam, your such a good father to her Sam and I guess I should say brother." I groaned looking over at her. She was sitting up leaning her head on her hand.

"That still don't seem even remotley possible." I said as I heaved a big sigh.

"I know honey but it is, Drea always said she hated not knowing were she belonged. Come to fine out she was right where she belong the whole time, with her brother and her tribe."

"That part I am glad for, She knows now that she really does belong to us. Makes more since now that Paul imprinted on her."

"So is she going to be inrolled in the tribe or not?"

"Yeah I have to go do the paper work on that here soon. I want her to be inrolled as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's go back to sleep honey we will talk more about it tomorrow." She said with a yawn. I layed down next to her pulling her closer so her head was rested on my chest.

"Night Sam. I love you." She whispered against my chest.

"Night Em. I love you to." I whisperd kissing the top of her head.

**Drea's POV**

Two weeks later found me sitting in the office at school. Guess the teacher didn't find my putting the class hamster in her desk as funny as I did. Boy did she jump out of her skin. I snickerd to myself that is, until my dad walked into the room. He crossed his arms looking at me.

"Mr. Uley please have a seat." Mr. johnson said from across the desk.

"Mr. Uley, Andrea has been a distraction to the class all year. Now with this last little stunt, I will have no choice but to suspend her." My jaw dropped as I stared at my asshole vice principle then to my dad. Wasn't that a little harsh? It was a harmless prank.

"Mr. Johnson that is completly unnessary and uncalled for! Drea's little stunt is punishable, but no one was hurt and nothing was damaged. I do belive taking her out of school is very unessary." My dad said defending me.

"Andrea sets a bad example for the other students. Just the fact that she is dating a much older man is enough to cause a distraction in any class room." Now I was confused, I had never brought up Paul at school. Sure everyone knew we were together but I hadn't been flaunting it around.

"I don't see how that is any of your bussniss, I am aware what is going on between Drea and Paul, and I can assure you it is no distraction to your class." Dad growled standing from his chair. He was pissed, I grabbed his hand as he started to shake. He looked down at me half startled, then gave me a small reassuring smile.

"You're just as much a freak as your daughter Uley. You and your little gang running around La Push like you own the place. Well I have news for you, you don't." Mr. Johnson laughed.

"Well I have news for you, I work for the elders and they are very much aware of what me and my _little_ gang do. As for my daughter you will leave her alone, detention is understanable for this little stunt but I will not have you kicking her out of school for something so petty. She graduates in two weeks, you can live with her till then." I smirked over in my dad's direction.

"Fine, but if she causes one more distraction she is out of here." Mr. Johnson said with a sour look on his face. My dad growled again letting a lit bit of his wolf show from behind his eyes. Mr. Johnson sat back in fear looking at dad.

"Let's go Drea, you'll start your detention tomarrow after school." Dad said gently grabbing me by the arm.

"Now just one damn minute Uley! You don't get to decide that, I do and I say she starts it today." Mr. Johnson snapped

"No she wont! I am taking Drea with me and Emily to Seatle to pick up our little brother." My dad snapped back while I looked up at my dad in shock. It was a happy shock, but still shock.

"He's coming today?" I blurted out.

"Yes, I got the call after you left for school. His plane will be here at 7:30 tonight." He said smiling at me.

"Fine Ms. Uley, you will report to detention for the next week directly after school for one hour." Dad nodded his head in agreement, guess that was fair. I followed dad out of the office. We stopped briefly to grab my coat from my locker.

"Did Paul give you that Idea Dre?" Dad asked as we exited the Building.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"I remember hearing about Paul doing the same thing in back when he was in school." I couldn't help but smile thinking of my boyfriend. What a trouble maker he was.

"That's not funny Dre, you know I wont always be here to get you out of trouble." He said scolding me.

"I know but till then, I'm glad I do have you like always." Sam reached over wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Ah, come on dad do you have to do that infront of everybody." I laughed looking around at my classmates as they milled around the campus.

Two hours later found me sitting in the back of Moms SUV in Seatle. Our little brother would be here in less then a half hour. I felt sorry for the poor kid. He must be so scared being sent across the country to live with people he doesn't know. But the thought of how lucky he really was brought a smile to my face. Sam would be a good father figure to little brother Micha.

Yes, Micha Uley would live a good life with Sam and Emily. Dad and I still hadn't desided if we were going to wait to explain our relationship to him or not. Not to many kids would understand why I call my big brother dad. Dad also wanted to wait a little while to reveal the wolves to him too. Poor kid didn't need any more sudden suprises in his life right now. But there was always the possiblity that that secret could get blown out of the water faster then we knew. All it took was for one of the guys to lose there temper in front of the kid, then he would get to see a wolf first hand. I knew the wolves would be great with him. They all had been with me. No matter how mad they were with my dad at the time they had never taken it out on me. Even Leah had taken her turn playing pony with me. That still made me laugh when I though about it.

"Dre are you ready?" I looked up at dad as he smiled at me knowing I was again lost in thought. Not something really new to me. I looked out the window. I had totaly missed the airport that we were now parked next to.

"Yeah, let's go." All three us did our best to make it through the busy terminal without losing each other. I knew dad hated being with this many people. Too meny scents he had told me once.

"Where are we suppose to meet him dad?" Dad looked over at mom as she read the directions for the airport.

"They want us to meet at the security gate." She read excitely. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so excited to have a child in the house again. Mom grabbed dad's hand as she dragged me forward. I rolled my eyes as dad grabbed mine, saying something about not wanting to loose me. What was I, eight years old all over again? That's just what happened when you had an alpha wolf as a father.

There were so many people standing by the security gate by the time we got there. Dad pulled us both off to the side as we waited.

"Were we supposed to bring a sign so they know it's us?" I watched as dad pulled out a large pice of paper from his pocket that had Uley written on it.

Mom and Dad watched the gate with patience. Me, on the other hand, I was getting bored. I missed Paul, I know I had seen him before I left for school, but being part of an imprint made it harder for me to be far away from him. This was the farthest I had been from him since we had completed the imprint. I sat down on the floor without mom or dad noticing. Pulling my knees up against my chest I layed my head down, trying to keep the tears, that had been threatening to fall, back. I nearly jumped out of my skin as my phone rang. A smile graced my face as I looked down at the screen. Paul had always known when I was upset.

"_What's wrong love_?" He asked, I smiled holding the phone close.

"This is the first time I have been this far away from you since we completed the imprint. I guess it just a little too much for me." I looked up at my dad, he was staring at me with concern written all over his face.

"I'm sorry Dre I hadn't thought about how it would affect you not have Paul next to you." I smiled up at him, I knew he hadn't meant it. He just wanted us to be a family tonight.

"I know dad." I said giving him a small smile.

"_Are you going to be alright baby girl?" _Paul asked.

"Yeah I think so. Do you think you can stop by tonight when I get home? I need to see you."

_"I'll try beautiful, I have patrol tonight." _He said. I could here the unpleasentry in his voice.

"Please Paul even if it's only for a minute. I at least need a hug and a kiss from you. That would make me feel better." I said hopefully.

_"Okay baby girl I'll do my best, I feel it to, how hard it is to be seperated. My wolf hates that you are so far away."_

"I know he does, I guess we now know me going away to college is a big no."

I Laughed as I heard him growling on the other hand. I had never planed on going away to college. I just liked to hear him growl at me sometimes. Evil yes I know. Community college would be just fine, and I could still live at home with Paul. I planed on moving in with him as soon as I graduated.

"Drea I think I see him, tell Paul you'll call him back." Dad said again watching the gate.

"Sorry honey I have to go, but I'll call you when we're on our way home." I said not really wanting to.

_"Okay babygirl, be safe." _

"Don't worry, dad wont let me get into any trouble." Dad looked at me and smiled at that comment. I knew he liked it when I let him be portective.

_"I know babe, I love you." _I could hear the smile in his voice as he said my favorite words to me.

"I love you too." I said before hanging up the phone. I looked in the direction mom and dad were staring. I stood up as a older woman with graying hair approched us holding the hand on a small little boy. This must be Micha. _Duh_ I thought _who eles would it be_? I stood back as dad walked forward shaking the ladys hand.

"Mrs. Deb thank you for bringing Micha." Dad said looking down at the boy. Micha looked up at dad with a curious look on his face. Micha was a small child for his age. Not quite six years old yet. I had seen pictures of Dad when he was little, and this child looked so much like he had. There was no doubt they were brothers. I could tell how scared he was to be left with us.

"It was no problme , We were glad to be able to be able to unite him with family instead of the placing foster care system." She said kindly.

Dad knelt down in front of Micha holding out his hand. "Hi Micha, I'm your brother Sam, this is my wife Emily and your sister Andrea." He said solftly looking back at mom and I. Micha looked like he wanted to take dad's hand but was to scared.

"It's okay buddy. I understand that your probably a little scared to come with us. But you don't have to be afraid, I won't let anyone hurt you." I smiled down at dad as Micha finally came forward taking dads hand. Mrs. Deb handed dad a small duffle bag. That was all the stuff the kid had. Knowing mom and dad we would have to stop at the store on the way home. Mom and dad had already set up his room. A Transformers room, Dad had found out that Micha loved Transformers, what little boy his age didn't. Mom and Dad had gone to the store buying every Transformers thing they could find.

Mrs. Deb looked down at Micha. "You'll be fine with them Micha. Your brother will take good care of you." She said as she hugged him once, telling his godbye, then left to check her flight.

Micha looked up at us still holding dads hand. He hadn't said anything since Mrs. Deb had brought him to us. Poor kid, can't say I blame him much. Dad picked Micha as we walked back towards the truck. Micha buried his face into Sam's neck as we contuned to walk. I reached out taking his little hand trying to make him feel better.

"Hi Micha." I said to him softly. He said nothing as he turned his face back into dad's neck. I smiled as mom looked over at me and smiled. None of us had expected Micha to warm up to us right away. But for his sake, I really hoped he did. I wanted the kid to be happy with us.

**Woot Woot here it is chap 18 all done. I think I am getting back into my grove with this story. Once I sat down with no interuptions, I had no problem. **

**If you have any thing you would like seen added to the story please feel free to let me know. Please review I love reading them!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alpha Daughter Chapter 19**

**Yes, I'm back again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and as always thank you to my Beta MidnightWolf358, couldn't do it without you.**

**Paul's POV**

I sat alone in Sam's living room waiting for my imprint to come back. It was so hard for me not to phase and run till I met up with Sam, Emily and Drea. Even running next to the truck through the woods in wolf form would make feel better. I growled at my self. I should be able to control myself better than this. Drea had me whipped, there was no question about it.

Laying back on the sofa I flipped through the channels. Football was on normally I would have loved to watched it, much to the annoyance of my beautiful imprint. She

loved playing football with the pack, but put it on a T.V and she could care less.I couldn't concentrate on the game with my imprint so far away. I almost couldn't contain my wolf when I felt her become upset. Even with her being all the way in Seatle I could feel what she felt.

She was calm now, so I am guessing Micha had finnaly arrived. Poor kid, I really hoped he didn't give Sam and Emily a hard time. All they wanted to do was make the kid feel at home with them. I growled turning the T.V on low. I knew I should try to sleep, patrols would be a bitch tonight without any. If only my mind would calm down enough to let me sleep. I looked down at my phone as it vibrated. I wounder if my imprint had felt my unhappyness.

"_Hey babe"_ I said as I answered my phone.

_"Why aren't you sleeping Paul? I want you to be nice and rested for patrol's tonight. I hate knowing your going out there tired. Your more likely to get hurt that way." _I smiled at the concern in my imprint's voice.

_"I'll be okay sweetheart, I can't sleep with you being so far away. I know you're safe with Sam, I'm just having a hard time dealing with it."_

_"I know love, I feel the same way. We're on our way home now. Well we will be very shortly, we had to make a quick stop at Walmart. Micha didn't come with very many clothes. Let's just say on top of everything they have already bought him, the kid's getting spoiled. But we at least got a smile out of him."_

_"That's good love, gosh baby I want you next to me so badly. Please tell me Sam has at least kept you in his sights the entire time."_ I knew she wouldn't like me saying that. Drea was a very independant woman. She knew she could protect herself, or so she thought.

"_Yeah Paul, even though I would be fine on my own. You can assure your wolf that I am well protected." _ I couldn't help but smile at that.

_"Thanks for understanding sweetie." _That's one of the many reasons I loved this girl. She put up with my wolf and his desire to protect his mate.

_"I can't get mad at you for wanting to protect me Paul."_

_"Thanks sweetheart, I'll see you when you get home." _I said before hanging up with her. I was finally able to settle my wolf down enouhg to get a short nap in before patrol that night.

**Drea's POV**

The next three weeks past faster then I thought. I was so happy to be done with school. I was spending more time at Paul's house since school was over. Dad wasn't to happy about it, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop me now. I was a legal adult with a high school deploma. Yes, life was starting to get very good. Micha was doing very well. He would be starting first grade at La push elementry next fall. He was such a quite, yet sweet child. He took to Sam and Emily very quickly. Both treating the child more like a son then a little brother. Micha didn't really know the diffence at his age.

I hated Joshua for doing something so stupid to get him self arrested leaving Micha without a father. I knew dad had decided that even if Joshua got out in the next few years he would not let him get Micha back. Never the less, the lady at Child Protective Services had told mom and dad that if Joshua was not out in a year, they would be able to adopt Micha.

Dad hated that for the next year, they had to worry whether or not Micha could be taken away. Even if that did happen, Jousha had to prove to Child Protective Services that he could care for Micha. Unlikely to happen as it was, Joshua had not had a job for when and if he got out. Child Protetive Services had been watching him for sometime. Mostly everyone was happy about Sam and Emily getting Micha.

I was just coming back from Paul's house, when I noticed mom sitting at the kitchen table with tears running down her face.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her worry all over my face.

She smiled at me taking my hand. "Nothing's wrong babygirl, these are happy tears."

I looked at her confused "What do you mean happy tears?" She smiled at me again as she took my hand leading me into her and dad's room. I stood by the bed as I watched her disappear into the bathroom.

'It would be easier for me to show you, then tell you." She said as she walked out with a little white stick in her hand.

"Mom, what is that?" I asked as she handed me the stick. My jaw dropped when I realised it was a pregnacy test. A test that had two litte lines running though the box.

"Mom are you pregnant?" I asked in shock.

"It seems that way, I missed my period this week. I thought I was a little young for menopause, so I decided to cross my fingers and hope for the best." She said with new tears running down her face.

"Wait I thought Dad couldn't get you pregnant, and that's why you adopted me." At this point I was not sure if I was confused or just shocked. I think it was a bit of both.

"No sweetheart the doctors said that it was highly unlikely because he had a low sperm count. But you know the whole saying, 'it only take one to get the job done'." She said giggling a bit.

"Wow, mom I am so happy for you. I know you have always wanted a baby of your own, wait does Dad know yet?" I asked as she disappeared into the bathroom hiding the test.

"No he does not know, you are the only one that knows. So no telling Paul till I get a chance to talk to your dad. I don't want him to phase and accidently think about it." She said with a smile on her face. 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. When are you going to tell dad?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Well I was wondering if you and Paul would watch Micha here tonight? That way I can tell your dad when we go on a romantic night out." She asked hopefull.

"Yeah no problem. I'll tell Paul that we're watching Micha so you can have a date night. Oh my goodness I can't believe this mom." I said after the news finally sinking in.

"Can't belive what?" Dad asked walking through the bedroom door making us both jump.

Dad looked at both of us supsously "Nothing darling, Drea was just telling me she can't belive she is going to get to watch her little brother why we have a romatic date night."

Dad looked at both of us suspiously. "I don't know Em, I don't really want to leave Drea and Micha alone."

"Thats not a problem dad, Paul will stay with us. You know we'll be safe with him."

Dad laughed looking at me. "Yeah you'll be safe. But I know how the two of you are. You can't keep your hands to yourself. Micha does not need to see you to groping each other." Dad laughed laying back on the bed. He looked tired just coming off of patrol.

"How was patrol honey?" Mom asked sitting next to her husband.

"Uneventful, thank god." Dad said with his eyes closed.

"I'm glad honey, that means we can go away for the night." Mom said with a smile on her face as she layed next to dad.

"I'll leave you two to snuggle, I'll go call Paul and tell him to come over." I heard my dad groan as I left the room. What was it with men and hating date night.

**Emily's POV**

It was so hard laying next to Sam not being able to tell him my big secret. He had always hated that he couldn't give me a baby. A baby made of our love. I couldn't help but lay his hand on my stomach as we layed there. He had no idea about the life that laid beneath his hand. I still was not sure how I was going to tell him. Maybe over dinner, no maybe not a good idea, don't want the poor guy to choke. Maybe on the way there, no don't want us to get into an accident.

"Honey whats wrong?" Sam asked sitting up pulling me closer to him.

'Nothings wrong handsome, everything is perfect. To tell the truth more then perfect." Sam smiled down at me as sat up.

"Do we really need to go on this date night?" He asked. I could hear the whine in his voice.

"Yes we are going. No if's and or but's about it." He growled lightly at me making me smile.

"You can't scare me with the wolf growl Mr. We are going, so suck it up and pack a bag."

"Okay babe. But let me run one more small patrol before we leave. I need to know everything is okay or I will be stressing about it all night."

"Sam there are more then enough wolves here to cover La Push for one night." I said trying to reason with him.

"I know Em, please just give me an hour then I'm your's for the rest of the night, I swear." I smiled at him, I knew he only wanted to keep his family, his brothers and his tribe safe.

"Okay Sam one hour, then we are out of here." I smiled watching my husband get up, heading for the door.

"Sam." He stopped turning back to look at me as I got up off the bed going up to him. "Please be careful, I couldn't take loosing you." I said with tears running down my face. Crap the hormones were already taking a toll.

"Em I'll be okay, Paul's out in the living room now. I'll tell him to phase in a hour and come get me." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arm's tightly around me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine. I just really want tonight to be special. I love you." I whispered kissing his chest

"I love you too Emily." He said kissing the top of my head before kissing my lips. We gave each other a smile before he walked into the living room. I wrapped my arms around myself. Why was today so hard for me to let him go? It had to be the hormones, because I hadn't been this bad when I knew he was going into battle with new borns. Of course we didn't have a baby on the way at that time either. I just

wanted the baby to have a chance to know how wonderful a father sam is.

I followed Sam out to the living room. He was talking to Paul, who was laying on the sofa his arms around Andrea. I wondered how long it was really going to be before they had news of their own. Sam walked over and kissed me before walking out the door to phase.

"So Em's making Sam go away for date night." Paul laughed as Drea looked up at him pinching his side.

"Watch it Paul or I won't make you guys anything to eat before I leave." I said walking into the kitchen opening up the cupboard. Drea scooted out of Paul's arms and walked into the kitchen with me.

"Mom I can cook for us. Don't worry about it, why don't you relax and get ready for your romantic night with dad." Paul looked up at both of us.

"I don't care who cooks as long as I get food. Drea told me I'm helping her babysit so I demand food." Paul said with a devilish smile. I looked at Paul like he had two heads, and I know that Drea had the same look on her face.

We both looked at Paul looking at him like he was nuts. I couldn't believe he just sat there and _demanded_ food from us. I looked at Drea and shook my head at her.

"Watch it honey, or I'll have mom make you some of her tofu snacks. Yum mom that sounds good, can we have those for dinner?" She threatened. Drea and I laughed at the horrifed look on Paul's face.

"Andrea Atheena Uley, would you really do that to me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes, his voice filled with worry.

Drea walked back over to him, she sighed as she leaned down kissing his lips. "No I guess not, I love you to much. Plus I don't want you whining all night long that you're hungry and then raid the kitchen till it's empty."

Paul smiled as he resumed his spot on the sofa. "Where is Micha anyway?" Paul asked his eyes not leaving the t.v. as Drea sat back down next to Paul. He moved his arm so she could cuddle up to him.

"He's in his room playing with his Transformer's toy's." I said to answer him. I laughed as I watched Paul and Drea. I smile at how loving they were to each other. I went back to my room to pack for the night.

It only took me only an half hour to pack both mine and Sam's bag's for the night. Laying them next to the door I decided to throw a load of laundry in before we took off. It would give Drea something to do later. I walked back into the living room to check up on the kids.

I Looked up quickly as Paul shot up off the sofa, knocking Drea over in the process. Drea glared at him as he rushed to the front door throwing it open.

"What is it Paul?" I asked concerned. Had Sam found something after all this time? I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard the pack begin to howl.

"Emily take Drea and Micha down the safe room, don't come out till one of us comes and get you." He said turning back to us.

"Paul!" Drea yelled before he could run out the door. Paul stopped looking at her, she threw herself in his arm's before he could leave.

"Stay Paul please, don't go." She cryed holding him tight.

"I have to love, I can't leave the pack to defend themselfs. I love you Andrea." He said as he kissed her forehead pushing her towards me as we headed to the basement.

"Take her Emily. Make sure she and Micha are safe." I nodded pulling Drea tightly against me.

"Drea let's get Micha, we need to make sure he's safe." She nodded following me to Micha's room. Micha looked up and smiled as we walked into his room.

"Micha, why don't you come down to the basement with us? We're going to pratice our tornado drill." He looked up at us unsure.

"Okay, can I bring my toy's?" He asked holding up his toys. I nodded as Drea and I both helped him grab a few toys. We made out way down to the basement. A few years ago Sam had built our family a vampire safe room. The room was solid steel,

and concrete. I knew it was safe because Sam and the others had tried their best to get into it after it was built. They all felt confident no vampire was going to get in.

Micha looked around the little room a little unsure as he sat down with his toys on the floor. I bolted the door close holding my phone tightly in my hand. I didn't have great service in the room but it was enough for the guys to be able to let us know it was safe.

"Emily how long do we have to stay in here?" Micha asked looking up from his toys.

"Till Sam come's and gets us sweetie." I said trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Is there a tornado outside?" Micha asked looking up at me with scared eye's.

"I'm sure everything is fine Micha, Sam only wants us to hide to be safe." Micha looked up at me with scared eyes trying to decide if he believed me.

"Okay." He said as he began to play with his toys again. Drea sat on one of the little beds on the other side of the room. She was scared for Paul and for the rest of the pack. I walked over and sat down with her.

"They'll be okay Dre, Paul, Sam and all the other's will come home to us." She smiled up at me. "I know, I just hate not knowing what's going on. I'm not sure what's worse, this or being there to see it first hand. I still can't get the image out of my head of that leech busting Paul's leg. I can still hear the bone crack." Drea had not told Sam or I that she was having problem's with Paul being hurt.

"Have you told Paul about this?" I asked pullng her into hug.

"No, I don't want to worry him." She said, the sound of defeat in her voice.

"You should tell him, the best thing about being part of an imprint is knowing you always have them there by your side, specially when shit hits the fan." Drea rolled her eyes at my attemped joke.

"Nice mom." She laughed as she joined Micha on the floor. Time seemed to stop as we waited for the boys. For such fast wolves, they were sure taking forever.

By now I was pretty sure our night out was shot out of the water. Sam would never leave home if there had been a problem. Finally my phone rang, three hours we had been waiting for the boys. I took a deep breath before I answered it.

"Emily, we're upstairs. Sam's hurt bad." Seth said with a panicked voice.

"Okay." I whispered letting the phone nearly drop out of my hand. Drea came and stood next to me.

"Mom what is it? Is someone hurt?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, Seth said your dad is hurt badly." I said hoarsely, not recognizing my own voice.

**PAUL'S POV**

It hadn't taken me long to chech up with the pack after I left Sam and Emily's house. As soon as I phased I could hear my brothers frantic voices in my head. A leech was on the reservation. Sam had the lead, being the first one to cross the leech's scent. I rushed after him trying to chech up. I was hoping this was the same leech we had been waiting for. There was no way I would let it get close to my imprint again. I forced my legs harder as I ran after Sam and the rest of the pack. I yelped as an image came into my view. At first I didn't understand it, all I saw was something white cross my vision. Almost blinding me, I stopped shaking the imagine away.

"_Sam, what was that?"_ I yelled along with my brothers. The rest of the pack was running towards Sam in other directions. I was following the same trail Sam had taken.

_"Sam!"_ I Yelled, but he didn't reply. I pushed myself forward, but then I stopped as I came up on a road. We were about fifty miles outside of La push so I was not sure which road it was. There was a semi parked a few feet away from me. I crept forward trying to get around it. That was when it hit me, I could smell blood and a lot of it.

The driver was standing infront of his truck on his phone looking at the damage. The driver had hit something big. There was blood all over his smashed grill. Then it hit me, the bright flash was the lights of the truck when it had hit Sam. I began to look around frantically on the side of the road I was on, making sure the driver of the truck didn't see me. Sam was no where in sight, hopefully he was able to get back to the house. I jumped acorss the road when the driver was distracted.

"_Sam where are you? Answer me!"_ I showed the pack what I saw, they were all starting to arrive all around me. I put my nose to the ground following the blood trail.

Seth, Jake, Jared, Quil ran beside me as we searched for our Alpha. That's when I felt it, pain. More then I had ever felt in my entire life. It was Sam's pain, he was alive and hurting.

_"Sam, please answer us. Where are you?" _Jake yelled as we ran for another half a mile following Sam's blood trail. I stopped suddenly, causing Seth to nearly crash

into me. Sam lay a few feet ahead of us still in wolf form. He was trying to stand even though he obviously had two broken legs. His black fur was matted with blood. I couldn't believe he had made it this far from the road. Porbably a good thing because the last thing we needed was for the humans to see us. The rest of the pack in La push was silent as they watched Sam through our eyes.

_"Collin, go to Sam's. Get his Explorer, we need to get him back to La push. It's to far for us to carry him the whole way without us hurting him worse."_ Jake growled as we stepped forward slowly towards Sam. None of us sure how much he was understanding.

_"Sam?_" I asked gently not trying to startle his wolf. Sam was laying on his side panting heavily blood flowing from his wounds. He looked at me as I crept forward. I hoped Collin got here soon with the truck. Sam need help and soon. I jumped back as Sam phased. He lay there naked covered in blood. With all the blood he lost there couldn't be much left in his body.

I phased pulling on my shorts. I knelt down next to Sam his eyes closed. For a moment I could had sworn he wasn't breathing. It wasn't until I notice his arm move that I noticed I could barely even hear his shallow breath's, even with my wolf hearing.

"Please Sam fight. Emily, Drea and Micha need you." I whispered. I was almost to afraid to move Sam. We had no idea how much damage was done. We had to move him though. My pack brothers surounded Sam now in there human forms.

Sam's eye's didn't open as we lifted him and began to carry him towards the road. I pulled out my phone from my pocket as we made it to the road. Collen still thirty miles out and brakeing every speed law. At least we would be able to get Sam home soon.

"Are we going to call doctor cullen?" Seth asked looking down at Sam's bloody body.

"Jake you know them best." I said throwing him my phone. Jake stepped away from the rest of us as he called the vamp doctor. Jake came back moments latter.

"Carlise is going to meet us at Sam's house." I nodded shoving my phone back into my pocket when Jake handed it back to me. I didn't want Drea to see Sam like this, I wish there was something I could do to protect her from what she was about to see.

**Hope you liked chapter 18. Poor Sam thats what you get when you don't look before you cross a road lol. Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry no lemon's in this one, maybe next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alpha Daughter Chapter 20**

**Merry Christmas, glad I was able to get this up before Christmas due to the hard work by my beta.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am loveing all the awsome feedback for this story. As always much love to my Beta MidnightWolf358. This story is so much better cause of your help.**

**Please review**

**Emily's POV**

My heart fell when they told me Sam was hurt. No not my Sam, not that I wanted any of them to be hurt. But Sam couldn't get hurt, I couldn't lose him.

I told Drea to take Micha to his room, nither of them needed to see Sam like this. I didn't even know if I could stand what I was about to see.

Walking into our room I stoped just inside the door,Sam layed on the bed broken and bloody. My knee's gave out under me, He didn't look alive. Strong arm's cought me before I could him the floor. I looked up to see Seth holding me. Consern written all over his face.

Seth helped me back to my feet, slowly I moved closer to Sam. Tears now streaming down my face. The whole pack was gatherd in our room watching Sam.

"We called , He should be here any moment." Jared said looking from Sam to me. The whole pack held the same look on their face's, one of sarrow.

"What happend to him?" I asked sitting on the egde of the bed. I didn't want to jar Sam around to much. He growned and shifted as I sat next to him. I wanted to take his hand, make him feel better.

"Em" He wisperd not opening his eye's.

new tears feel from my eye's as I leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm here Sam, your safe. Everyone is safe you just rest and get better."

He said nothing more, but his body seemed to realx just a little. If that were even possible.

"What happend to him?" I asked again

"Sam was so far ahead of us, he was closeing in on the leech when they crossed the highway. He didn't make it across, the semi hit him head on.

I sqeesed my eye's shut, I knew I had to keep my self calm for the baby but it was harder then I expected.

We all looked up as the door bell rang.

"That must be " Paul said crossing his arm's as he stood by the bed.

I looked over at Paul he was standing between Sam and I and the door, He was protecting us.

"Paul, will you go check on Dre tell her what's going on?" I wanted carlise to be able to consintrate on Sam without Paul growling in the back round. He nooded leaveing the room his arm's crossed over his chest.

Jake walked back in the room followed by the vampire doctor. I would be lieing if I said I wasn't scared of him just a little bit. Then there was also the fact Sam was coverd in blood and still bleeding.

Why hadn't the bleeding stoped by now, I finnaly let my self gentally grip his hand hopeing that I was not hurting him.

"The right half of his body is hurt the worse. His arm and leg are both broken." Calise said keeping his eye's on Sam.

"Why isn't he healing?" I asked my voice cracking.

"My guess is there is so much damige to his body, that his body is just over worked trying to heal it's self."

I watched as he went to work stiching Sam back together.

"Emily could you bring in some warm water so we can wash the blood off. It will help me see his wounds better." I nodded momentarly letting go of Sam's hand.

I walked into the kichen grabing a large glass mixing bowl, filling it with hot water. carring it back into the bedroom I sat it on the bed side table. Seth came out of the ajoined bathroom careing some wash cloths.

"Are these one's okay Emily?" Seth asked unsure. I couldn't help smileing at him. Seth had allways been a very thoughtful person.

"Yes, all I care about right now is getting Sam better."

Carlise stoped stiching Sam for a minute looking up at me.

"Would you please help with cleaning him." My hand froze. Normally I would not of had a problem bathing Sam. Hell we showerd together almost everyday. I was just so afraid of hurting him.

"The left side of his body is mostly healed, you wont hurt him. I set his arm while you were in the kitchen. The leg will need to be rebroken though, it's fully healed now I am going to waite to rebrake it till his body had enough time to heal more."

I set to work cleaning the blood of his beautiful skin. I still couldn't help the tears falling down my face. Damn hormones hard at work allready

carlsie brought in an I.V dip. I closed my eye's almost nauseated by the blood bag that was being hooked up to the I.V. I should of been prepaired for this. Sam had lost so much blood it made sence that he would need some. I leaned down kissing Sam on his now blood free forehead.

"Emily" Sam asked opening his eye's for a moment.

"I'm right here Sam, Your going to be okay." I wisperd knowing his wolf ears would hear me.

He closed his eyes a little bit growning from the pain.

"Relax my sweet wolf, you need to get better. You need to get better for your little brother whom needs you, your daughter. She needs your guidence as she goes out into the world to start her life. Then there is the baby that is growing in my stomic that needs you"

I herd the wolfs around the room gasp.

Everyone held there breth's waiteing for Sam to respond. Sam opened his eye's slight and smiled dispite the pain.

"Sleep, sweet heart we will discuss this when you are feeling better." I said holding his hand a little tighter.

"lay with me" Sam wisperd closeing his eye's seemingly falling back to sleep.

I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to, I curled up next to the love of my life and father of my oun born child.

**Paul's POV**

With all the comotion going on at Sam's I desided it was best to take Drea and Micha back to my house for the night. Drea hadn't wanted to leave Sam but after I explained to her that he would be okay and it would only make things worse for her to see him hurt, she agreed to leave. Thank goodness don't think I could stand other minute in that house with Dr. Leech

I know I sound like an ass hole for thinking that way, He had saved my imprints life. Now he was helping Sam. Still doesn't mean I was happy about haveing him around anyone of my family.

"Paul are you okay?" Drea asked walking into the liveing room.

"Yeah just thinking,were's Micha?"

"He's asleep in the guest room. Poor little guy was tired. Don't blame him after the day he's had. I tryed to keep him away from everything that was going on at home. But he still know's Sam's hurt."

I looked at her with a smirk, not to long after Micha had arrived I notced my imprint had started calling her dad Sam. Sam hated it. He would glare at her for a moment each time before correction her that his name was dad to her.

"Don't let Sam hear you calling him, it will brake his heart." I watched her smile weekly at me. It hurt to see her upset.

"He'll be okay Dre, he's a tough old wolf." I smiled opening my arm's for my imprint.

I looked at her with consern when she didn't come to me.

"What is it baby girl?"

"I have to see him, I need to know he's okay." Drea said crossing her arm's over her chest. A single tear falling down her face, she tryed to wip it away so I wouldn't see.

"Would it make you feel better?" She noded as she finnaly came to me wraping her arm's around my waist.

"Yeah, can you watch Micha while I go back over there?"

'I can't let you walk back on your own, a stupid move like that would get me killed by your dad once he's better."

She snuggled into me pushing me back on the sofa.I grinned as she straddled me laying her head on my chest. It wasn't sexual but it was very sentual.

"I'll call Seth and see if he'll walk you over."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Drea let me hold her till the door bell rang. I laughed as she shot up.

"Be careful sweetheart."

She smiled, kissing me quciky before following Seth out the door. I hated that she was leaveing me but I knew tonight she needed to be with Sam. She needed to know that he was going to be okay.

**Drea's POV**

I couldn't get home fast enough tonight. I would miss Paul tonight, and I sure hope he knew that I just needed to know if dad was really okay.

The house was quite by the time Seth and I walked in the door. The whole pack was still gatherd around the house. Some watching Tv or passed out in the liveing room. But most were camped in the hallway out side of I reached over wrapping my arm's around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks for being a grate friend."

"No problem Dre, I'm always here when ever you need me."

"Thanks Seth"

" Go see your dad"

Seth pushed me threw the door. Mom looked up at me and smiled.

"I thought you were going to stay the night with Paul?" She asked sitting up a little.

Dad layed on his back, with his eye's closed, I was pretty sure he was asleep. I could see pink scar's all over his body, it proved to me just how hurt he had been.

"I wanted to see dad, i didn't get to see him before left." She smiled at me like she knew what I was thinking. maybe she did, she knew I was a daddy's girl threw and therw.

'He's going to be okay Dre, do you want to lay down with us? I bet he would really like that."

I took one step into then stoped. I wanted to go to him and make sure he was okay. But I was scared, I was scared to lay next to him and hurt him by acident.

"Drea it's okay, he's mostly heal'd you wont hurt him." mom said seemingly reading my mind.

I took another step forward the stoped again.

"Drea come here I'm fine, just tired." Dad said with his eye's closed. I slowly made my way to the side of the bed. He opend his eye's looking at me.

"It's okay baby girl I'm not in pain anymore, you wont hurt me." I gentally layed next to him. As soon as he wraped me in his arm's I couldn't help but brake down and cry. We had all come so close to loseing him today. I hated to that I was being such a baby but I couldn't help it. Dad held me as I cryed my self out.

"She it's okay baby girl, I'm here."

Finnaly my cry's began to sofen.

"Go to sleep baby girl, everything okay." Dad wisperd

I could tell how tired he was, he was trying to show it but I could tell. I layed there next to him for a few moments till I herd his breathing even out. Yup I knew it he was tired. Laying my head next to his it didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

The next few days past quickly dad was almost heal'd. unforchently Dr. Vamp been forced to rebreak some of dad's bones that had not heal'd right. I knew how annoyed he was that he was stuck in bed. Today he was much better, he was up walking around almost like nothing ever happend. Of course dad really was not happen when the Leech Dr. told him he was not to phase for a least three more days. That mom and I agreed with. We wanted him to have more time to rest before he put him self in danger again.

I had been sticking real close to the house for the last few days. I know paul felt a little naglected but I also knew he understood why I was here insted of there.

Mom and I were makeing cookies as dad walked into the room dressed only in cut off's Mom and I looked at each other then back to Dad with suspichian.

"Were you going honey?" Mom asked still stiring the cookies in the bowl.

"I know you are going to be mad Em but I need to go out for a little bit. My wolf id going crazy not knowing if there are any threts to his family."

Mom staired at dad with a blank expression, I knew she didn't want to fight with dad. Expecially now that she new she was pregant. She wanted this time to be family time.

Me on the other hand I was pissed, dad staired at me he opend his mouth amost ready to say something at me. I wasn't about to hear it, i took the small empty metal bowl and therw it at his head. He cought it before it hit him. He looked at me with sad eye's he didn't understand why I had attacked him.

"Andrea" Mom yelled

" He wants to be stupid and run off to get him self hurt before he has time to rest. Might as hell knock him out my self before a another Leech can come along and hurt him again." I yelled before throwing another bowl at him. This time he knocked the bowl away from him before he came forward and grabed me by the arm's.

'Enough Andrea, I've had enough of being treated like a baby. I'm Alpha of the pack I say I am ready to go back out."

"Your not the only one that has a say SAM, Were supost to be a family and make desions together but you never cared about that. All you care about is getting your way and doing what you don't understand that if something happens to you were going to be left without you. I may have Paul to protect me, But who's going to protect mom,Micha and the baby. or did you forget about the baby or do you just not care Sam."

"Andrea" Mom yelled

I looked back at dad with tears in my eye's he had let go of me and was now standing a few feew back from me looking like someone had kicked I was still pissed.

"You've been trying to get mom pregnet for years and now that it's happend your going to go and make stupid risks, That just proves how much you don't care about us Sam." I yelled with tears in my eyes. I pushed my way passed him running up to my room. I slamed the door in fustration.

I layed on my bed crying for a few moments till I herd a soft knock on my door.

"Can I talk to you baby girl." Dad asked opening the door.

I Looked at him and said nothing as he stood in the door watching me.

**Okay sorry this is such a short chapter. I will have more up very soon. Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alpha Daughter chapter 21**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to my beta Midnightwolf 358 for all the help!**

**Just to clear up a little part of the story, I know in the last few chapter I had Drea finishing up school, she graduated in December. I hope that cear's up the time line a little bit.**

**Sam's POV**

I watched Drea storm up the stair's, tears streaming down her face. I hated seeing her cry, worse yet, some of her words had really stung. How could she say I didn't care for my family. I would die for any one of them. Mostly I hated that she was calling me Sam, my wolf and I recoiled at that thought.

"Sam are you okay honey?" My imprint asked wiping tears away from her own eyes. Now my heart really hurt, I had made both my girls cry in the same day. Then again it was never a good day when I made them cry at all. I went to her wrapping her up in my arm's.

"Drea didn't mean what she said Sam, she's just scared of loosing you." I said nothing as I held my imprint barying my face in her hair.

"I know, it just hurt hearing what she said, I want to phase so I know my family is protected." I said holding her tighter but not so tight that it would hurt.

"Go talk to her Sam, she needs you. You know how she's always been a daddy's girl, even from the moment you brought her home." I couldn't help but smile at that, I leaned forward kissing the tears away from my imprint's face.

"Okay I'll talk to her." I said as I stepped away from my beautiful pregnant imprint and heading up the stairs to my little girls room. I could her her sobs as I got to her door.

"Dre can we talk please?" I asked pushing the door open just a litle bit. My babygirl lay face down on her bed her face hidden in the pillows. She said nothing as I walked into the room. I knew she heard my from the receeding sound of her sobs. I sat next to her resting my hand on her back.

"Babygirl, do you really feel the way you said? You feel like I don't care about any of you?" I asked softly as I rubbed soothing cirles on her back. She still said nothing so I countinued my little talk.

"Babygirl it's not that I don't understand the doctor's restrictions. I am just worried about a leech sneeking up on us. I want to protect you all, I would die for you all."

"You almost did." She whispered finally looking over at me.

"I know babygirl. I was stupid and for that it almost took me away from you all." Drea kept watching me not saying anything.

"Scoot over baby girl" I said as she scooted over on her bed so I could lay next to her. As soon as I did she moved so her head was resting on my chest. My heart nearly broke all over again as I heard her begin to cry again.

"Please don't cry sweetheart, I can't take it. It makes things even harder knowing I caused those tears."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was more upset about you getting hurt then I thought." I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips as she said that.

"It's okay babygirl, I'm fine."

"I know, but why would you do something stupid like put yourself in danger when you have not even had the time to fully rest?" Drea asked with new tears forming in her eyes.

"I just wanted to protect my family sweetheart. I wasn't thinking about myself only my family."

"Well you better, because who is going to protect us all if we lose you?" She countered.

"You will have the whole pack to protect you." I said looking over at my babygirl, she yawned snuggling into me.

"Have you been sleeping since I got hurt babygirl?" I asked gently stroking her back.

"Yeah but I've been having nightmare's almost every night." Her voice seemed so small when she admitted it.

"About what honey?" I asked kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Do you really need me to say dad?" She asked her bright green eyes full of tears.

"No I guess not. I'll make a deal with you sweetheart. If you lay here and take a nap, I will join you. Then later when we are done with our nap, I will phase up I won't leave the yard, do we have a deal?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah dad we have a deal. Will you do that until your restrictions are up?" I took a deep breath looking her in the eyes. "Yeah I guess I can do that, but if a leech show's up, all deal's on me staying in the yard are over."

"Well I'm hoping those monsters have better things to do on Christmas eve besides chase the pack." I looked at her a little confused, Christmas was at least a few days's away,wasn't it? Guess I had really been out of it.

"Damn. I didn't realise Christmas had crept up on me this quickly, now I really can't patrol. I need to do some wraping. By the way babygirl don't let the guy's hear what you just said. We chase the leechs, not the other way around." I laughed pulling her closer. I had sure missed this these time's with my little girl. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she smiled up at me. Everything was starting to become okay again between us.

"Dre I have another thing to ask you, would you please stop calling me Sam. I know we are really brother and sister, but I can never see you as my little sister. You are my little girl, my precious one. When you call me Sam it feels like I am not as close to you as I once was."

"I'm sorry I guess I first started calling you Sam cause I didn't want to confuse Micha, but earlier I was just mad and I knew it was something you hate."

"It's okay, come on let's get some sleep. I didn't realise how tired I am and I have a lot of stuff to do later." I couldn't help the little bit of growl the ecaped with that thought, damn I hated wrapping presents.

**Paul's POV**

My paws sank into the snow as I ran. We hadn't come across any trace of the leech since Sam's accident. Seth and Jake both ran beside me through the thick brush.

"Do you think the leech took the hint when we tore apart his buddy's?" Seth laughed, cocky little pup even if he wasn't quite the pup anymore.

"No way, probably just waiting for us to settle down again." I growled as I picked up speed running for another hour until we felt Jared, Quil, and Embry phase. Good I was ready to get back to my imprint.

I was hopeing Sam would let Dre spend the night with me. Yes I was planing on being romantic with my imprint. I stopped at the edge of the forest by Sam's house shaking the snow from my fur. Phasing and pulling on my clothes I made my way to the house. My stomach growled as the smell of cookies hit me.

Emily looked up at me with a huge smile on her face."Stay out of my cookie's there for Micha to leave for santa." I smiled standing across the counter from her.

"Just one, I'm hungry after patroll. Please." I said with a smile as she handed me my favorite snicker doodle.

"You missed the fireworks between Sam and Dre." I lifted my eye brow at her in confusion.

"Sam wanted to phase, but he didn't realise how much he had scared Dre with his accindent." I growled looking towards the direction of my imprints room. No wonder I had been so moody earlier, my imprint was up set.

"Are they okay now?"

"I'm not sure, he went up to talk to her then I never heard from either of them again. I'm hopeing that they didn't kill each other, I'm kinda fond of both of them." She said laughing. I chuckled at her little comment and with my wolf hearing I liatene for any noise.

"No I think they are naping cause I can hear there heat beats, there pretty even."

"Good that mean's they're okay again. I missed the days when they would nap together, kinda cute you know." She said while pulling another batch of cookies out of the oven.

"I'm going to go wake them up, I want some imprint time." I said while grabbing another cookie.

"Stay out of the cookie's Paul!" She growled slapping my hand with a spatchula.

"Ouch Em Damn!" I whined grabbing my hand.

"Oh stop it you big baby. I didn't break my spatchula so I didn't hurt your hand." She said with a smile as I disappeard up the stairs to Dre's room.

I debated on knocking as I made it to the door, I desided aginst it as I pushed the door open. It was probbaly a good thing Emily was down stairs right now, knowing her she would have to run and get the camera when she saw the sight before me. Sam and Drea were both fast asleep on her bed. Dre's head rested on Sam's chest, even I had to admit it was pretty cute.

_Hmmm great blackmail opportunity _I smirked pulling out my phone. They would both be pissed later when they realised this pic was going to be all over facebook. Sam's eye's snaped open as I snaped the picture.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Paul?" He growled closeing his eye's again keeping his arm's wrapped around Andrea.

"I want to steal my imprint for the night." I said with as smirk as Sam snapped open his eye's and growled.

"Please daddy." A sleepy voice asked slightly muffled against Sam's chest. Sam looked down at my imprint as she looked up at him. Sam let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. I need you out of the house anyway so I can wrap presents."

"Thanks daddy." Drea said sitting up with a smile staring at me.

"Okay I can't take this gooy love sence. I'm going out side to phase, and I will not leave the yard with out reason." Sam said looking Drea in the eye's before he stood and left the room.

I shook my head as I stared down at my imprint, she was so beautiful laying halfing asleep against her purple sheets. All I wanted to do was crawl in next to her. She looked up at me with her beautiful green eye's filled with love and the love was all for me at this moment.

"Lay with me Paul, I missed you." She said with a small smile as she pated the bed next to her, who was I to say no to that.

I pulled the sheets back and got into the bad with her. Laying down with her I wrapped her in my arm's pulling her close to my body. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I love you paul." I bit my lip as she kissed my chest, damn it! _Can't do her in Sam's house, can't do her in Sam's house._

"Drea you have to stop love, I can't take it." She grinned as she ran her hand under the sheets rubbing my acking manhood.

"Damn babygirl please...stop you are going to kill me." I whispered to her.

"Okay fine, then why don't we go back to your house and have some alone time." Damn I love this girl, my dirty minded imprint. At this moment I was never more glad that she had dedcided to take a nap in her clothes.

"Let's go." She laughed as I picked her up swinging her over my sholder, if she didn't believe me that I wanted some alone time, she sure did now.

"Put me down you furry neanderthal." She laughed slaping my back. Emily looked up from the cookies she was boxing up as we walked past. Well I walked past.

"Bye mom I'm going to Paul's, I think." She laughed upside down.

"Be nice to her Paul." Mom laughed after us.

I laughed walking out the door carrying her towards the treeline. I stopped as I heard a low growl by the treeline.

"I don't think dad likes the way you are carrying me." My lady laughed as I set her down on her feet. Sam stepped out of the treeline about fifty feet in his wolf form. I couldn't help but smirk at Sam and his protectivenss He growled pulling himself up to his full hight, warning me to be careful with his pup.

"Don't worry Sam I won't let anything happen to her." Drea walked over to her dad wrapping her arms around him or attempting to, he was to big comparred to her.

"See you tomorrow daddy." Dre smiled then let go of Sam and turned away grabbing my hand.

I had never been more happy to get home then I was right now. It had been over a week since I had any alone time with my woman. My wolf was on edge from not being with his mate. Drea smiled as we made our way inside. My house was decorated with every christmas item I could find in the attic. I knew my imprint loved this time of year and the smile on her face when she saw everything means more to me then anything else ever could.

"The house looks beautiful Paul." She smiled wraping her arms tightly around me.

"Let's relax honey. I want you to be with you tonight, but right now I just want to hold you." She smiled and laughed as she pulled away from me turning on the radio, great a slow song, she going to want to dance.

"Dance with me Paul, I love this song." Great I knew it. Guess she was going to find out that, in this relationship, I was the one with two left feet. But I pulled her close to me anyway as the song played in the background.

_We're at the top of the world, tonight_

_You and I, tonight_

_Under the moon, the stars and the sky_

_This day is like a dream come true, _

_because I'm here with you_

_Because I'm here with you_

_It's has to be, you and me_

_Nothing else can set us free_

_Just know you're my baby_

_So please don't leave me_

_The one who makes me happy_

_You're the one who makes me happy_

_Just know you're my baby_

_So please don't leave me_

_The one who makes me happy_

_You're the one who makes me happy_

_And if, this night_

_Doesn't come again_

_We'll always be friends_

_And in the end_

_You're in my heart_

_Even though you're away_

_We're never apart_

_It's has to be, you and me_

_Nothing else can set us free_

_Just know you're my baby_

_So please don't leave me_

_The one who makes me happy_

_You're the one who makes me happy_

_Just know you're my baby_

_So please don't leave me_

_The one who makes me happy_

_You're the one who makes me happy_

_What meant so much to me_

_Just faded away_

_I need you right by my side_

_To get me through the day_

_With eyes so blue_

_And a smile so bright_

_You're beautiful you know_

_We were just so right_

_Just know you're my baby_

_So please don't leave me_

_The one who makes me happy_

_You're the one who makes me happy_

_Just know you're my baby_

_So please don't leave me_

_The one who makes me happy_

_You're the one who makes me happy_

_We were just so right_

When the song ended I looked down at Drea, her eye's shinning up at me filled with love.

"Paul make love to me, I need you baby." Who was I to say no to something I like that espically to my imprint. Drea gigled as I picked her up, wraping her legs around my waist I moaned as she attacked my lips with her.

"Ouch!" Drea yelled pulling her face away from mine and burying her face in my neck.

"Baby what is it?" I asked setting her down on the floor.

"I'm getting really bad cramps in my stomach, but I think they are passing." She smiled at my worried expression.

"Come on baby girl, let's lay down for a bit. You have me a little bit worried right now." I said sofly picking my imprint up bridal style.

"Paul I am fine, there is nothing to worry about."

"After my imprint needing a kidney trasplant, yes I _am_ going to worry about you." I smiled as I finally reach my bedroom. "Please Dre just humor me tonight."

"Okay my hansom wolf." She smiled up at me as I layed her on the bed. Almost instantly she was grabbing her stomach again in pain.

"Dre what is it? You need to tell me." I asked worry filling my voice.

"Paul something's wrong, my stomach keeps cramping up." Her face scrunched up in pain.

"What should I do Dre? Do you want me to take you into the hopital, call your mom and dad?" I know I sounded like a pussy who couldn't handle anything. But this was my imprint withering around on the bed with her hands over her stomach. "Baby girl talk to me, what should I do?"

Drea said nothing as she buried her face into the pillow, I ran from the room grabbing my phone dialing the number I had dialed so many time threw out the years.

"Emily something's wrong with Drea. Her stomach's cramping really bad."

"Take her in Paul, Sam and I will meet you at the hospital." I hung up the phone without saying goodbye, when I made it back to my room nothing had changed. Drea was sitting up looking annoyed.

"Emily wants me to take you in baby."

"I don't know Paul, they keep coming and going." She whimpered.

"I don't care Andrea. I am to worried about your health, so we are not risking it." I said as I scooped her up from the bed carrying her towards my truck.

"Paul, I don't need to go." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you do, your in pain and that's not normal." I said as I placed her in my truck.

"You don't need to get so upset over cramps."

"Drea when they are making you drop to your knees and you are not on your period, yes I am going to worry." I said as I pulled the truck down the driveway and speeding down the road.

The drive to the hospital always takes forever when there is something wrong with someone you love. I watched my imprint as she layed her head aginst the glass her eyes closed and taking deep breaths. I wanted to make her feel better, more then anything she was scaring me.

"Dre, is it any better?"

'It's comeing and going Paul, it just feels like someone is sticking a knife in my lower belly."

"Everything will be okay love." I whispered taking her hand. It had to be okay, she had been through to much in the last few months. Nothing would happen to her, come hell or high water my imprint was going to make it.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewd this story so far, sorry updates have not been as fast, things have been so busy with the holidays. But now that they are over I will have more time to write. Sorry about the fact that this part of the story take's place over the holidays, I wanted to write it then but did not have the time.**

**The song in this story (just so right) is propetry of BooBoo Stewart, thought it was a good song to use with a twilight story.**

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alpha Daughter 22**

**Thank you to everyone reviewed, I really want to thank everyone who had followed this story from the beging. you are awsome and as always i want to thank my beta for saveing this story from being a jumbled up mess.**

**Okay I love all the fav story and story alarts but I still want to see reviews to pretty please.**

**Paul's POV**

They had taken my imprint away from me. What the hell? I am being forced to wait in the waiting room while they examine her. That I didn't understand and, she was my imprint, my future wife. I growled as Sam walked out of the E.R. looking like someone had just told him his world was ending.

"Sam what is it? Please tell me it's not her kindeys again." I pleeded to my alpha.

"No Paul it's not her kidney." He let a small growl before continuing. "She's pregnant and their thinking she's lost the baby or is in the process of loosing the baby." My heart fell, my Drea was pregnant with my baby. A baby that might never servive to be born. Sam grabbed my arm and squeezed it gently. I looked at his hand and then felt something wet against my face, I hadn't realised there were tears falling down my face.

"Paul, Drea needs you to be strong right now." He said even though his voice was tight.

"I don't know if I can Sam. I don't want to hear that she lost the baby. It's going to hurt her so much. Everytime she is hurting it feels like I am dying." My voice faultering as I spoke.

"I know Paul. I know everytime Emily gets teary eyed, it just about bring me to my knees. But I do know that Drea needs you right now. No matter what, she needs you to stay strong."

"I know Sam." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. At this point I really didn't care if I looked like a pussy. "Can I see her Sam?"

"Yeah, she's asking for you." I nodded as I followed Sam through the E.R. doors. My imprint lay on her back looking up at the ceiling her hands laying on top of her stomach, her beautiful green eyes red from crying. She gave me a sad smile as I walked through the doors.

"Did dad tell you?" She asked. I nodded looking over at Sam and Emily. She scooted over so I could lay next to her. I slid into the bed wrapping her up in my arms. She said nothing as I layed my hand on her stomach, hers coming to lay on top of mine.

"I can't believe this Paul, we made this little miracle and we may never get a chance to see him or her be born." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes again. I closed my eyes pulling her tightly against me.

"I know love." In truth I didn't really know what to say. There was nothing I could say. My heart felt like it was being torn out of my chest. My imprint was hurting, and my child whom I hadnt even know had exsited in her womb could be dead or dying. That thought hurt, as I thought of the baby I knew just how much I wanted this baby in our lives. I already loved it and so did Drea, I could see it in her eyes.

"How long until we know for sure?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"There was a nurse who did an ultrasound on Dre, she said she couldn't find the baby's heartbeat." I clenched my eye's shut at Sam's words, this couldn't happen not to us.

"So what happen's now?" I asked as tears threated to leak from my eyes.

"They are bringing in the doctor to confirm her miscarrige." I couldn't help the growl the excaped my lips. I didn't want to let anyone near my mate and pup.

"Paul, you need to calm down, no one is going to hurt Dre." Emily said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I just don't want to hear what the doctor has to say." Drea looked away from me, I knew she was trying to hide her tear's from me. I needed to pull it together, she needed me to be the strong one now, somehow I was going to have to pull it together not matter what it was, my job was to be there for my imprint.

"We'll get through this honey, somehow we will." I breathed a small sigh of relife as she smiled at me.

"I know honey, I just want this baby so bad." I whispered to her.

"I know hon, but we just need to keep thinking positive and keep up the faith that the spirits will help us in our time of need."

"I hope you are right."

"He is right Dre, you need to remember that." Sam said as he and Emily moved closer to their daughter.

"Thanks dad." We all looked up as the doctor entered the room. I hated to say that I was fearing the ultrasound but in truth, I was. I watched as the doctor lifted Dre's shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach and then poured a clear liquid over my imprint lower tummy. She squeezed my hand as the doctor picked up the instrument that would more then likely brake our hearts.

"I love you Paul." Dre whispered as she looked up at me.

"I love you to beautiful." We both watched as the doctor moved the wand over my imprints stomach. I looked at the screen as the most beautiful sound hit my ears. I could hear more then one heartbeat.

"Well I would say congratulations are in order, it would apear that there was some equipment errors earlier. I see two very healthy heartbeats." The doctor reported to us. I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding.

"Wow twins." Drea said with a smile looking at me. I didn't even want to know how I looked at that moment with my mouth hanging open.

"Paul you okay?" Emily asked stepping closer to me.

"Yeah..." I said looking down at Dre with a goophy grin.

"You scareing me honey, are you sure your okay?" I couldn't get the words to form right so I did the only thing I could really think to do at that moment. I leaned down and kissed my imprint in full view of everyone in the room. I could care less who was there to watch us in that moments. All I cared about was my imprint and our babies were healthy and okay.

"I'm okay honey, I am so happy with this news. In a few short months we will be welcoming two wonderful children into our lifes, whom came as a result of our love." I said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Okay you two, I'm having a hard enough time knowing that my little girl is pregnant, I really don't want to be thinking about how she got that way."

Drea smirked at her dad "That's fine dad, but F.Y.I. I don't want to know any details about how mom became pregnant."

"You got your self a deal." Sam laughed reaching forward grabbing my imprints hand. "Your mom and I are really happy for both of you." Sam said as he gripped his daughter hand.

"Thanks mom and dad." Drea said as happy tears filled her eyes.

The doctor came back in the room quickly braking our happy little family bubble. My my happyness was soon returned when I found out they were sending my imprint home with me, but I was to keep her off her feet for the next twenty four hours. No problem with that, I could snuggle up with her and be content for the rest of my life.

"Dre we're going to head home, we'll see you and Paul tomorrow morning." Sam said as he took his imprints hand leading her out the door.

It seemed like hours later when I was finally able to lift my imprint into my arms. My lady would have walked herself but I needed to feel like I was protecting her and the babies. All I wanted to do was get her home and wrap her up in my protective arms where no one could ever hurt her or our pups.

That though still bought a grin to my face everytime I thought of it. It wouldn't be much longer till I would be able to watch her tummy swell with my pups growing inside her. Then the thought of her nursing our pups crossed my mind, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever thought of. My imprint holding our two newborn pups.

"Paul put me down please, I can walk." Drea said with a smiled as we made our way through the parking lot.

"Please Dre I need to hold you and protect you right now. Please just let me take care of you tonight." I pleaded.

"Fine, you win but for tonight only because I'm pregnant not injured." She smiled as brushed her lips aginst my chin. "You know Paul, there is one thing I don't think you are not going to be too happy about."

I looked down at her confused.

"I was reading the paper before we left, since my cramps were so bad it say we should hold off having sex for two weeks."

I stopped then looking down at her. "Two whole weeks, are you sure love?" I asked.

"Yup, sorry hon." She said seriously.

I growled softly causing her to giggle and snuggle closer to me. "I guess I can live with that, I would never want to risk you or our pups."

"Thank you Paul, you know there is someone we should probably call."

"Who?"

"Your mom, she is going to flip when she finds out I am pregnant." I groaned at the thought, as soon as my mom knows Dre was pregnant she will be busting down our door wanting to talk babies. Like my imprint was going to need any help in that department, I know how girls can be when it comes to babies.

"She's going to be coming to dinner tomorrow at your mom and dads house. That's when we'll tell her."

"Bet she going to faint."

"Nope, she going to starting balling." I laughed as we finally made it back to my truck.

"Can't say I blame her. Good grief and at your age, she was probably starting to think she wasn't getting grandkids."

**Drea's POV**

The last few weeks have been the most wonderful of my life. I am 12 weeks pregnant with Paul's babies. That thought made me blush everytime I thought of what was to become of our family very soon.

Mom and Dad have been great with the idea of me being pregnant so far, well mom more then dad. Dad really has not said much on the matter, guess I can't blame him I am his little girl after all.

Everything that had happend lately has seen almost unreal, it seemed like a whole other life time ago that Paul was admitting to me that I was his imprint and now I'm have his babies growing in my tummy. It made me feel like my world was whole.

"What you thinking about Beautiful?" Paul asked coming in while stomping the snow from his boots.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and everything that has happend to us in the last few weeks."

"No Dre I am the lucky one, you are giving me two of the most precious gifts in all of the world." I smiled at him as he unbuttoned his coat reviling a skin tight t-shirt. He smiled as I bit my lip trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

"You can try to avoid your reactions to me all you want baby, but you forget I can smell when your are in the mood." I laughed looking back at him. He smiled at me pulling me close.

I moaned as he crashed his lips aginst mine. "Damn baby, do you have any idea just how hard you are making me right now." I laughed as he pushed his still clothed hard member against me.

"Paul please make love to me, I need you love." I whispered against his lips.

Paul leaned in to kiss me, I stood still waiting for his lips to crash into mine but they never came. I opened my eyes to look up at him, only to see his gaze was fixed on the door. I knew that look anywhere, he smelled a vampire. Damn, of all times damn for those filthy leechs to show up.

Paul walked me ove to the sofa and told me to sit down as he walked towards the door. I hated that he had to go out and check for a vampire. I wanted him safe in here with me. Paul suddenly flew back as the door bursted open. Two leechs, a man and a women, stood in the door looking at me, _great_, they thought I was going to be there next meal. I looked over at Paul but Paul was no longer there in his place stood a beautiful gray wolf.

"Nice try wolf, you will not be able to defeat us. Not since I called the other members of our coven. Soon your percious La Push will be filled with vampires." One of the vamp's said to Paul.

Paul growled as he rushed forward knocking both leechs out the door with him. I wanted to yell, _HELL_ I wanted to run home and get my dad but I knew I would never make it. I grabbed my phone hoping dad would answer.

"Whats up Dre?"

"Dad hurry! There are vampires here and their attacking Paul." I yelled before the line went dead. I dared a look out the window. My paul lay on the ground not moving with two leechs standing over him. I bit back a cry as both leechs looked back to me. They stopped dead in there tracks as the woods exploded with howls.

"You may get away from us this time little girl, but I don't think you can say the same thing about your mutt." The muscled brown hair leech said as he and his female accomplice laughed as they took off towards the woods. I took a slow step out the door, Paul still lay him wolf form motionless.

"Paul?" I whispered as tears fell down my face, but he didn't respond. I ran to him then, I could not lose him not my Paul. My wolf, the father of my babies.

"Paul, please wake up." I yelled shaking the wolf on the ground gently.

"You can't leave me Paul! I need you and the babies need you!" But my wolf didn't move. I quieted myself as much as possible hoping to be able to hear if he was breathing. I breathed a small sigh of relief as I heard his small shallow breaths.

"Paul baby please wake up, I need you." I laid next to him and cried as the rain began to fall soaking both my clothes and his fur, but I didn't care I only wanted him to wake up and tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Andrea." I heard my dad yell from the tree line, I knew he would have sent the other wolves ahead to track down those parasites. I looked up at him with tears falling from my eyes as he kneeled down next to Paul and I.

"I don't know what...what happend, they just attacked us and...and Paul went down." I stuttered as I looked up at my dad.

"I know Baby girl, he's okay I think he's just knocked out." I looked down as paul groaned next to me, my wolf opened his eyes looking around before looking up at me and dad. "Relax Paul, your brother's are taking care of the leechs, Drea is safe." Dad said.

Paul layed his head back down his body still shaking and panting. I started to panic. "What wrong with him? I thought you said he was just knocked out."

"I don't know what wrong with him, his lungs sound like they are punctured, don't worry to much Dre, he's strong. He'll pull through."

"How can you tell me not to worry when he's like this?" I yelled at my dad as I scooted closer to my handsome wolf picking his head up and setting it in my lap.

"Paul" I whispered as I gently stroked his head. His eyes opened up, his paws digging into the mud as he tried to move.

"It's okay Paul. Just relax, your safe now." I whispered as he tried to push himself up. I looked up at my dad as more wolves started to arrive from the tree line. Jared came out in in shorts with a pissed off look on his face.

"They got away, they both ecaped into the ocean." Jared growled looking down at Paul.

"Daddy, why hasn't he phased back?" I asked dad tears still streaming down my face mxing in with the raindrops.

"I don't know Dre. Hold on." Dad said before standing and disappearing into the treeline. I looked up as my dad walked out of the woods now phased into a huge black wolf. He walked closer to Paul laying down next to him and I watched as my dad pushed Paul's head with his nose.

Dad looked at me then back down to paul, that look that dad gave me alone concerned me _something_ was not right. Dad looked up at me then disappeard back into the woods. He walked slower as he came back from the woods.

"Daddy whats wrong with him?" I pleaded to him.

"He can't phase back, the leechs stuck him with something." Dad's voice was strained as he spoke. There was a round of growls from the wolves around us as soon as they heard the news.

"What do you mean? Is...he going to be okay?" My voice cracking as I spoke.

"I don't know Dre. He says he feel's like he is paralyzed. I think when they were fighting they gave him something to paralyze him."

I felt more tears falling down my face at that. I couldn't lose paul he was my everything. I kept shaking my head, having a hard time believing the news.

"Dad as much as I don't want to say this, we need to call Dr. cullen. Maybe he can help Paul." Dad silently nodded as he pulled out his phone. He walked a few feet away as soon as the doctor answered.

I stroked Paul's fur, he relaxed some when I sank my finger's into his wet fur. "We'll figure this out Paul, you'll be okay. I promise, we will find a way to get you better." I whispered against his fur as I kissed his massive head.

**Please Review and let me know what you think, or if there is anything you would like seen added into this story. Remember I love your fav Alert's but I would really like the reviews too. Sorry it has taken so long between update's I kinda had a little bit of writer block, but my husband is making sit down and write since he know's how much I love to do it. LOL :)**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alpha Daughter chapter 23**

**Here it is another chapter, I had more time on my hands this weekend then I know what to do with. So that played out to another chapter Hee Hee Please leave me them reviews I love the alarts to but I need to the reviews.**

**Drea's Pov**

Just for once I wish my life would not be turned upside down. I wanted to live a normal life with Paul and have beautiful children. The children part didn't seem to the problem but everytime I turned around something drastic was happening. Now more then ever, I know that's what you get when your life is mixed up with a pack of shapeshifting-vampire-chasing wolves.

Paul, being stuck in wolf form form, was to big to be brought into the house, and the rain had picked up so he had to be moved. Luckly there was a large barn on the property that was pretty much empty.

I lay next to Paul on the cold floor. He whined everytime he tired to move, can't say I blame him it must be pretty frustrating being stuck in one spot. Knowing you can't protect the one's you love, even if you life depended on it.

"Relax Paul, we'll get this figured out I promise you." I whispered stroking his fur. He whimpered as he moved only his head and front paws only a few inches.

"My poor wolf. How could anyone do this to you?" I kissed his head as he closed his eye's growling in frustration.

I looked over to the two wolves gaurding the entrance to the barn, Jared and Jake both in wolf form. Jake looked over at me shaking his head. All the wolves felt badly about not being able to help there pack brother.

Jake and Jared were both laying infront of the door so anyone who wanted to enter the barn was going to have to go through them. They may not be able to help there brother but they sure were going to protect him with everything they had. I felt helpless, I wanted to help my wolf.

I looked up as Dad walked into the barn. "Dr. Cullen is heading back to Washington to look at Paul, he'll be here in a few hours."

"I wish there was something I could do to help him." I said stroking Pauls fur and looking back down at him.

"I know babygirl, it feels terrible not being able to help someone you love." Paul growled opening his eyes meeting dads gaze then looking towards me.

"I think Paul wants you to go inside so you won't get cold." Dad said looking down at me.

Jake barked a reply nodding his head, guess he would know since he could hear Paul. I would give almost anything to be able to hear his thoughts right now.

"I'm not leaving you Paul, I'm too worried about you." I said shaking my head.

"Dre you need to take care of yourself, but it's not just you and Paul now that you have to think about." My dad said.

"I know dad, trust me I know the twins are always on my mind. I'm not going to let anything happen to them."

"I know, promise me if you get cold you will go inside. We have enought wolves

here to watch out for Paul."

"Yeah dad, but I'm not going to get cold I'm snuggled up next to Paul. He keeps me nice and warm.

"Fine Dre." Dad said looking towards the two wolves before leaving the barn. I looked back to Paul whom closed his eyes again.

"I can't leave you Paul. Even if I went inside I wouldn't be able to sleep I'd be too worried about you. Beside I feel safer next to you then I would in there alone."

Paul growled not opening his eyes. I smiled at him as I leaned down kissing him on the head."Try to sleep love, we'll get this taken care of and you'll be back to yourself before you know it."

**Sam's Pov**

The leechs were using something on us now that paralyzed us keeping us from phasing out and protecting the ones we love. All I could do was pray to the spirits that we would be able to find a way to help Paul.

Drea needed him now more then ever since she is pregnant with his babies. My grandkids were not going to be forced to grow up without a father. I would not let that happen to them.

The whole pack was surrounding the property either phased or in human form waiting to find out if there was anything they could do for there brother or his pregnant imprint.

I looked up as Seth and Collin trotted into the yard after there patrol. "Anything?"

Both wolves shook their heads and I watched as Leah and Quil took off into the woods for there patrol. We had to find these leechs and end this once and for all. This many leechs coming around La push could only mean we would be looking out for more wolves to phase.

I hated this feeling of being useless. I knew it was nothing to the way Paul was feeling. I had been inside his head after the leech attack, his wolf didn't understand not being able to move, while his human side was trying not to panic.

Walking into the house, Emily looked up at me from the kitchen table. Micha was no were to be seen, he must have finally crashed for the night. "Micha in bed?"

"Yeah he was pretty tired out. Oh and besides whats going on with Paul, we have another problem."

"Don't know if I can handle anythin else right now Em." I said while snagging a beer out of the fridge and sitting across from her.

"I know honey, but we should have known this was coming. Micha asked me why all you turn into huge dogs."

I closed my eyes. As much as I wish this conversation was not going to happen I knew it was bound to happen.

"That's wonderful, guess there is nothing to tell him, but the truth."

"Yes but as a six year old would understand. He didn't have the benefit that Drea had, knowing her whole life that you are a wolf."

"I know." I growled laying my head on the table.

"How's Drea doing?" Emily asked.

"She's holding it together. It's heartbreaking watching her lay next to Paul. I just hope we can find something to help him or it wears off."

"Me to, I don't think Drea could servive without him anymore, and it's not just her she has to take care of now."

"Yeah I reminded her of that, I'm hoping it gets through." I said heaving a big sigh.

"It will Sam, we all just need to keep faith that we will find a way to make Paul better." Emily said giving a sad smile.

"I hate that we are depending on another leech to make him better."

"I know love." My sweet imprint said as she stood walking to me. I couldn't help wrapping my arm's around her still tiny waist burying my face against her tummy where our miracle baby lay slumbered warm and unaware of the problems we were faced with.

"I love you Em, don't know what I would do without you. Wait yes I do, I couldn't survive." I said my voice slightly muffled by her stomach.

"Don't worry about things like that Sam. It's me who has more cause to worry. You are out there risking your life to protect your family. I can't imagine being in Drea's shoes watching her imprint struggling for life."

"I know what you mean, why don't you go curl up next to Micha I'm going to phase and go back out to the barn. I'm okay with leaving you to in here since most of the pack is either in the house or surrounding the property."

"I'll be fine Sam, I would perfer you to be out watching over Paul and Drea anyway. They are the one's who really need you tonight."

"Thanks love." I whispered as I kissed her before turning and leaving the house. I pulled off my shorts and phased before I reached the barn. I could hear Drea crying, that conserned me. I poked my head in the door, my little girl was curled up next to Paul while he whined in pain.

Through our shared mind I could feel the pain he was in, he tried to move as his blood boiled like it was acid instead of blood.

"_How long has this been going on?"_ I asked not really sure if I was going to get a response from Paul.

_"He fell a sleep for a little bit, then when he woke up, he was like this." _Jake said as he watched his brother wither in pain.

_"Paul..."_ I asked as I came closer to him, he whined more as I nudged him with my nose.

"_Sam...I can't take...this anymore, my whole body...feel's like I'm on...fire. Just let me...die, I can't...take it anymore."_

_"I don't want to hear you talk like that, you have to pull through Paul. Drea needs you and so do the babies. Don't you want to be there to watch them grow?"_

_"Oh course I do Sam." _ Paul whined, Drea continued to stroke his head whispering softly to him how much she loved him.

I layed down next to Paul and Drea. If the vampire came back I would be ready to protect them.

**Drea's POV**

I hated watching Paul suffer hearing his painful whines. I hated more that he was hurt trying to protect me, I knew he would not blame me but I felt like this situation was all my fault.

It still brought a smile to my face to see so many wolves phased to protect Paul. Dad was the one I was most suprised to see phased. Since mom had become pregnant he had been less then willing to leave her side.

I contiuned to stoke my handsome wolfs head as his whines got louder. Damn those leechs to hell for doing this to him.

"Paul baby I wish there was something I could do to make you better." I cried tears falling down my face.

Dad picked up his head looking at me from where he lay near Paul. I knew from the look on his face, he was more then likely listening to something Paul was saying. Dad stood coming closer to me, I couldn't help but smile as he nudged me with his nose laying next to me. His body heat keeping me alot warmer.

Paul layed his head back closeing his eyes, I hoped the pain had passed enough for him to sleep.

I laid there between my two favorite wolves listening to both there even breathing. I stilled as I heard a car pull into the driveway. Dad must of heard it to because he stood looking at me and Paul before leaving the barn. I looked down at Paul his eyes were open but he was still, more still then I had ever seen him before. It was then I realized that he was no longer breathing.

"Dad!" I screamed startling the wolves who had been laying outside the door. Tears pouring down my face. I didn't understand, he had been breathing just a moment before.

"Dad hurry Paul's not breathing." I screamed shaking my handsome wolf. He couldn't die, he just couldn't! His family needed him.

I looked up as dad and Doctor cullen ran into the barn. Dad pulled me away from Paul as Dr Cullen moved to examine Paul.

"Please help him." I cried as my dad held me. I watched as the doctor shoved a needle into my wolf's chest injecting his failing heart. I buried my face against my dads chest, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Belive he's going to be okay sweetheart." He whispered to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the sound of the machine that was trying to help his heart start beating again. Everytime I heard the zap, I would grip a hold of my dad.

Finally I heard the doctor remove the machine from my wolf. I look over and saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my entrie life, Pauls chest moving up or down.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked moving closer to Paul almost afraid to get to close.

"I'm not sure yet, I need to take a blood sample and find out just what he was injected with." Dr. Cullen said as he pulling a few things out of his bags.

"Will you make sure no one gets to look at his blood besides you?" Dad asked looking down at Paul with concern written all over his face.

"Sam before your surgery, I studyed the blood sample I took from you, there was no difference in your blood and Andrea's but to be on the safe side, only I will see his blood." Dr. Cullen said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Dad said looking back at me.

"It's the least I can do for you and your pack Sam." Carlisle said drawing a few viles of blood from Paul. I smiled as my grumpy wolf growled at doctor Leech.

"I wish he could phase, all I want to do is talk to him." I said tears falling down my face.

"Sam if you would allow it I could bring my son Edward here, it might help relax Drea if she knew what Paul is saying." My wolf growled at the suggestion, but I can't say I was really against it, I would love to know what he was thinking.

"I don't know, I don't want Paul any more stressed."

"Pleasa dad, I need to know whats going through his head." Dads gaze met mine, I knew he wasn't happy about this idea."

"Fine bring him." Dad growled.

Carlisle grabbed the viles of blood he had gatherd from Paul. I watched as dad followed him out of the barn. He had to find out what was wrong with my Paul and fast.

"We're going to get some answers love." I whispered as I leaned down kissing him on the head. "Please hang in there baby."

**Sam's POV**

I walked out of the barn following the leech whom I hoped could help my daughter's future husband.

"Carlise do you have any idea why Paul can't move?" I asked as soon as we were out of ear shot of the barn.

"I have an idea Sam. I think he was injected by a nero toxin, that's telling his brain not to move. I need to run some tests to know for sure."

"Thank you for cutting you hunt short to help him."

"It's no problem Sam. I'll call you as soon as I have some answers." I watched my enemy leave. I hated to know that Pauls fate rested in his hands. I knew if we lost Paul, I would lose Andrea and her pups.

**REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPER :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alpha Daughter Chapter 24**

**PAUL'S POV**

Pain is all I could feel. It fusterated me more then anything that I was not able to move. Or maybe it was really the fact that I could not protect my mate. I was able to relax a moments as her fingers stoked through my fur. I loved it that she was worried enough to stay by my side. I growled as she shivered before snuggling into my side.

_"Relax Paul. She's not going to leave you, especially since you quit breathing there for a minute." _Jake said from the door.

_'I know, but I don't have to be happy about her being cold."_

_"She's not cold dude if she's snuggled up to you."_ I growled closeing my eyes. _Damn leechs I am so going to tare every last one of them up for this shit. i can't even protect my mate and pups. That's a fate worse then death._

**DREA'S POV**

Two days had past with no change in Paul, as more time past I felt more like I was going to lose him. No this could not happen, I would _not_ lose him. He is going to be here to help me raise our babies.

I shook my head as I finished my breakfast, eager to head back out to the barn. Dad had theatened to drag me in to the house to eat with Paul's blessing to do so. Grrr...I really hated that almost everyone knew what was going through my wolf's mind and I didn't. I couldn't wait for the mind reading leech to get here so I had some link to what my boyfriend was thinking. _Boyfriend_, that really didn't feel like the correct term for what Paul and I had together. It was so much more, I know one thing is for sure as soon as he is better I am moving in with him permanently. There will be none of this crap with dad not letting me stay here.

I looked up as a car pulled in the driveway. I prayed that it was Dr. Leech and not the one person I really didn't want to explain this to, Paul's mother. She would flip if she found out her son was stuck in wolf form.

I sighed with relief, Dr. Cullen's car was pulled up next to the barn. I closed my eyes and prayed for a moment. I am not normally one to pray to the spirits but right now I prayed that Cullen had some answers for us, or better yet a solution. Seth met me half way to the barn with a grim look on his face.

"Seth what's the matter? Please don't tell me the Doctor can't help Paul."

"No Dre it's worse then that."

"What?" I cried my voice shaky. I didn't notice my knees had given out from under me. I just remember Seth's strong arms wrapping around me.

"Dre there is still hope for Paul. Let's go see what the doctor has to say. You need to stay strong for Paul." He said as he held me up so I wouldn't fall down.

"I know. The last thing he needs is to see me like this." Seth held on to me as we made our way over to the barn. Nothing had changed except mom was holding onto dad crying. He looked at me shaking his head, I knew then it was not good. Dr. Cullen looked at me as I walked into the barn.

"Please tell me you can help him, he's my life I can't servive without him." I whispered as tears slipped from my eyes.

"Andrea, I found the toxin in his blood. It is a neurotoxin that is controlling his brain. But the problem is, this type of toxin is deadly if his body does not rid its self of it. Normally the person infected lives for about ten days." He said solemnly.

"Is there anything that can be done for him?" I asked sinking down next to Paul, picking up his large head laying it in my lap. I stroked his fur and the tears fell from my eyes into his fur.

"Please fight Paul. I need you. I can't live without you." I whispered to him.

"He said he does not want to leave you either, he loves you to much." I looked up at the other vampire I hadn't even noticed before, he must be the mind reading one.

"Thank you." I whispered to the vampire. I did not trust my voice knowing it would crack from crying.

"Your welcome, Paul wants to know if you will go stay at your dads. He does not want you to watch him die." He said after a few moments.

"No Paul, I'm not leaving you because you are not dying. You promised me you would always be here to protect me and I'm holding you to that promise. You mean the world to me Paul." I looked up at the vampire doctor, tears bright in my eyes "Please isn't there anything you can do for him?"

"I've already given Paul a shot, that is his best hope. I've only heard of this toxin being in a few cases, it's very rare. It was in the Amazon where there was not much help to be found,

and as soon as the patient made it to a hospital, they were administered with antitoxin. A few hours after the antitoxin was given the patient began to regain mobility. It has not been proven if that persons body had fought off the toxin or if the antitoxen really helped.

All we can do is wait and see. I'm sorry I can't help more." He said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I nodded turning my attention back to Paul, "Please fight baby. You have so much to live for."

"He say's he trying. He wants you to know if he does lose this fight it's not his choice to leave you. He wants you both to live a really long life together with many children. Not just the two you are pregnant with now."

"I want the same thing Paul." I said as I leaned down kissing his massive head. He made the noise all La Push wolfs made when they were content. A noise that reminded me of a cat purring.

"Awww I love it when you purr Paul, it's so sweet." I laughed scratching him behind the ear's.

"He's said for your information wolves don't purr, and they are not cute." Edward laughed looking between Paul and me. I couldn't help but giggle myself as Paul playfully growled at us.

"Paul if you could rate the amount of pain your are in, 10 being the worst pain of your life,what would it be?" Carlisle asked.

"He says a five right now, it's mostly his limps legs that hurt." Edward said for Paul.

"Probably from being in one position for so long. Paul does it hurt more if I move you leg?" Charlise asked as he gently stretched out the wolf's leg a few times.

"He said it hurt more at first but it's starting to feel better now that the leg's being moved."

"Okay Paul I'm going to help you stretch out a little bit, if the pain becomes to much let me know and I'll stop." My wolf growled as Edward nodded.

"He said he'll let you know but I'm not going to repeat the rest, not with there being a lady in the room." Edward said giving me a kind smile.

"Can I help?" I asked as I stroked my wolf's fur.

"Sure, I bet he would like that." Carlisle said as he showed me how to help Paul.

"He does, but again I am not repeating what else he would like you to do." Edward said said looking away. If vampires could blush, I would say that Edward would have looked like a tomatoe.

"Paul!" I gasped as all the phased wolf's in the room barked there laughter. I looked back at my dad and smiled. "I am really glad you are not phased right now."

"You not the only one pup, I would hate to have to kill Paul when he is fighting for his life." I laughed as I reached down gently grabbing Paul's front leg stretching it out gently, I looked over the the doctors son. "Am I hurting him?"

"No, he says it feels good." He said smiling.

I helped him stretch for about ten mintues before the doc gave Paul some more pain medication making his drowzy. At first I had been a little worried watching his eyes grow heavy until Carlisle reassured me it was only a side effect of the medication. I snuggled up to Paul's side as he slept, his warmth keeping away the winter chill. I was startled awake as Dad laid a blanket over me.

"Go back to sleep sweet heart, Paul's still sleeping you might as well get some more sleep as well." He said before kissing my forehead. I nodded as I yawned snuggling back into my handsome wolf. I was almost asleep when I heard Carlisle tell my dad if Paul did not phase back by mid day tomorrow, any family he might have should be contacted. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing. I would _not _lose him, it just could not happen.

I awoke again to Paul whining loudly. I shot up moving next to my handsome wolf. I gently picked up his head setting it in my lap. It was then I notice the most wonderful thing in the world. Paul's back legs were moving just a little bit. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I looked up at the doctor confused.

"Whats happening to him?" I asked worried.

"We think he is trying to phase back." I looked down at Paul as he whimpered. I stroked his head till he finally relaxed.

"It's okay sweetheart. Don't get frustrated you made improvement by moving you legs. I'm sure phasing will come soon enough." He growled moving his legs slightly. I looked up as I felt a cold nose nudge against my neck. I smiled at my dad as he laid next to Paul in his wolf form.

"Your dad and Paul both would like you to go inside and try to get some rest."

"No way I'm not leaving him, I thought we had been over this. I am not leaving and that's final." I said trying to stand my ground.

"Paul says he'll have one of the other wolves carry you in." Edward stated while leaning against the wall.

"No Paul." I growled tears now flowing freely from my eyes.

I jumped as I felt warm arms wrap around me. Jake had scooped me up into his arms. I swated him, and demanded he put me down. I contuinued to fight Jake till we got to the entrance of the barn.

"Dre." Jake and I stopped moving as we both heard my name called. My breath caught in my throat as I wiggled form Jake to put me down.

I ran as soon as he let me go back into the barn, back to my Paul who now laid naked as the day he was born.

"Paul!" I cried as I laid next to him pulling him into my arm's not caring how naked he was or that my dad was watching us.

"Dre..." Paul whispered his eyes half open.

"Love how do you feel?" I asked with a happy smile on my face.

"Still can't move." He said softly.

"No but at least you phased back, that is a step in the right direction." I said trying to reassure him.

"Dre, I want you to head into the house, get Paul some shorts." My dad asked.

"Dre needs to go inside and stay there, I don't need her getting sick and putting our babies at risk." Paul said roughly

"That won't be an issue Paul, we'll bring you inside as well." Dad said as he motioned for me to go get the shorts. I sprinted to house thankful that I was not to pregnant that I couldn't run. Mom stood up as I tore through the house disappearing into Pauls and my room. I could hear her yelling at me demanding to know what was going on.

"Paul phased back." I said with a smile as I passed her and walked back out to the barn with Paul's shorts in hand. I felt like this was a sign that everything was going to be okay. I just hoped that his phasing meant he was getting better.

**Like aways please review. I love reading them.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alpha Daughter chapter 25**

**Paul's POV**

I was finally able to phase back to myself. It felt so good to be able to speak to my imprint. I hated that worried look that I had put into her eyes. I loved her so much for how she stuck by my side when I really needed her. Even though I pleaded for her to go inside and rest, I really never wanted her to leave my side. She was what made me fight to live, her and our pups.

I guess I can say I am more then happy to be out of that barn and back in bed with my mate, even if I can't do more much. That barn is now my most hated place on the rez. Might be a good idea to burn it when I'm finally up.

I smiled as Dre snuggled closer to me. I loved feeling close to her, her skin against mine.

"Paul..." She whispered not lifting her head.

"I'm here love, go back to sleep." I whisper back.

"Please don't leave me, I can't live without you." She pleaded.

"I don't want to leave you Dre, I'm doing my best to stay with you and our pups." I wanted to hold her, tell her that I was always going to be here for her.

"I know you are honey." She whispered as she kissed me on the head.

"Damn! I'm going crazy here honey. I hate not being able to move, I can't protect you."

"I know honey, I hate seeing you like this to. I wish there was something I could do." She said trying to sooth me, then the door opened. The sickening sweet smell of a vampire. Dr. Cullen stepped into the room.

"I wanted to check you vitals since you phased back. I also want to give you another round of anti-venom, since you gained a little bit of mobility since your last dose I want to try you on a higher dosage."

"Fine, anything to be able to move and protect my imprint again." I didn't care if he wanted to up the douse in the anti-venom. I just wanted to be able to protect my Drea again.

"It's best with this condition if you relax as much as possible. Remember your pack brothers have you well gaurded."

"Easier said then done doc. I'm more worried about them getting attacked by the same leech's and them injected with this crap." I growled slaming my head back.

"That's understandable." Dr. Cullen said as he left the room.

"Paul, please try to calm down for me baby." Drea asked softly her voice filled with tears.

"Ahh baby please don't cry, I can't take it."

'I'm sorry I don't mean to, it's my damn hormones talking." I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so sexy pregnant. Just thinking about what we did to make her that way made me hard. I have never been more thankful for a heavy comforer in my whole life. That damn leech better give me that shot and get out of here quickly.

"Don't apologize, I'm happy about your hormons. It just means your tummy is starting to swell with my pups." I grined at her as she snuggled down next to me again. I growled as Dr. leech reenterd the room. I wanted some alone time with my imprint.

I growled as the leech came closer to me needle in hand.

"I'm sorry Paul, hopefully this dose will be enough and I will not have to poke you again." He said as he pushed the needle into my skin, slowly injecting the anti-venom.

"How long till we know for sure if this is going to work?"

"Hopefully in the next few hours we should start seeing some change. I'll be back in a few hours to check on him, If there is any change please call me." Drea nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Damn I can't take that smell anymore." I growled knowing I was just nit-picking cause of my fustration, but at the presant time I really don't care.

"I know love, soon you will be better and we will never have to deal with leech's again."

"You really believe that with the luck we are having?"

"I want to. I want to believe that we will settle down and have a normal life." My imprint smiled as she layed next to me again.

"Normal's over rated my beautiful imprint." I snort as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah you are problaby right." She laughed as she gently ran her hand down my abs making me growl. Damn if I could move right now I would so be pinning her down. Drea smiled as she lifted her head meeting my eyes as her hand wondered lower. I closed my eyes sucking a breath as she stroked my aching member.

"Awww is my poor wolf's exsited and can't do nothing about it."

"Okay Dre now your just being mean." I said as she continued her evil work.

"Well I guess I could help you with your not-so-little problem, but since you think I am being mean..." My growl cut her off, she smiled.

"What?" She smirked at me as she eased my shorts off.

"Dre, if we're going to mess around with this many members of the pack in the house lock the door." She smirked as she slid off me locking the door before turning back to face me.

"Are you sure you feel up to messing around?" She asked as she removed her shirt leaving her only in a pair of my basketball shorts. Damn was I ever feeling up to it. I looked up at my beautiful imprint her belly barley showing the tiny babies that were growing safe and sound beneath her skin. Drea's gaze followed mine, she gently picked up my hand laying it on her slighty rounded tummy.

"We can't feel them moveing yet but they are in there. They are the reason you need to get better." She said as slipped off her sorts and got up on our bed and strattled my hips.

"I know love." I whispered as I closed my eyes and groaned as she wiggled around on my hips.

"You know, I always wanted to pin you down and have my way with you. Guess this is even better yet."

"Oh I am so going to pay you back for this love." I smiled as she leaned down kissing me soflty on the lips her bear breasts rubbing against my chest.

"I know you will, but for now I am going to have my way with you."

"Get on with it woman, I'm going to die just from the wait." I smiled at her as she gently loward her wet warmth down on my aching shaft.

"SHIT woman." I growled as she wiggled on my hips.

"Shhh we don't need the whole pack barging in here thinking is wrong with you." She said shushing me.

"The only thing is wrong with me is I am going to have a heartattack waiting for you to move again."

"Don't get lippy with me Paul." She smiled as she grinded her hips against mine. I closed my eyes and moaned as she picked up pace. It had been days since I had been inside of my imprint. With the pace she was keeping it wasn't going to be long before I exploded inside of her.

"Come on baby I want you to cum with me, I'm almost there." She said her breath coming in quick gasps.

"I'm almost there baby." I growled as she raked her nails down my abs. She knows how it will send me over the edge it always does.

Our breaths both quicken as we came together. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her as we lay there together. I look down at her as I felt something wet hit my chest. I hated seeing my imprint cry, worse it I hated it when I didn't know what caused it or how I could fix it.

"Whats wrong baby?" I asked with concern.

"I didn't think we were ever going to be able to do this again." She whispered as she snuggled closer to me. I struggled to move my arms, I had to hold her. I needed her to know I was always going to be here for her.

"It's okay sweetheart, I am here." I whispered back as I slowly and painfully lifted my arm and draped it acoss her back. She lifted her head looking down at me with a smirk. "I told you I am going to be okay baby girl, give me a couple more days and you will be beating me off with a stick." I laughed as I held her close.

"No Paul I won't ever ask you to touch me any less. I never want to be away from you again."

"Does that mean if I ask you to move in with me you would do it?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, I never want to be away from you. I want to go to be able to wake up next to you. I want to have a big family with you."

"So we're talking about having more pups then these two." I asked with a smirk, I loved what it took to make said pups.

"I sure hope so, I know that's what I want."

"Me to sweetie."

"I guess I should get up and get dressed. Dr. Leech wanted us to call him if there was any changes." She said as she stood from the bed, my eyes following her naked body.

"Mmm can't you just come back to bed with me and we can do the nasty again?"

She smiled at me that beautiful smile I loved.

"I would love to sweetheart, but I am more concernd with helping you get better." She smiled as she opened my dresser sliping on a pair of basketball shorts. I growned as she pulled on one of my shirts, it was so damn sexy watching her dress in my clothes. She blew me a kiss as she left the room. I smiled closeing my eyes, hopefully Sam was willing to give me some slack about having sex with his daughter.

**DREA'S POV**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked out the living room. Most of the pack were sitting around the living room or kitchen. Jared, Quil, Embery all smirked at me as I walked by. Who knows what those jerks had heard. Dad crossed his arms shaking his head as I walked into the kitchen.

"Dre next time can you please wait till I am out of hearing range?" Dad said trying to look stern even though I could see him trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"No problem, but you might want to call Dr. Leech back Paul moved his arm."

"How much did he move it?"

"He wrapped his arm around me." He nodded as he pulled his phone looking back at me as he flipped through his contacts.

"Dre please go take a shower, you smell like the seventies." I laughed as he shook his head.

"Fine no problem dad." I laughed disapering back into Paul's room. I stopped dead as I walked into the room.

"DAD CALL THE DOCTOR! PAUL'S HAVING A SEZIER." I screamed as I went to his side. I grabbed his hand as he smashed his head back against the bed.

"Paul baby..." I cried as I held his hand. He didn't look at me, his eye's rolled back in his head.

I looked up as my dad laid a hand on my sholder, we all knew there was nothing we could do for him untill the doctor arrived. We watched his head slam back against the bed every ten seconds for about ten mintues. It felt like forever, but finally the doctor arrived. I had not heard his car in the driveway, but right now I did not care.

Tears slid down my face as the doctor injected a needle into Paul's arm.

This shouls help him to stop seizing."

"What is it?" I asked desperatly wanting to know what happened and what he was injecting into Paul.

"Ativan, it will help but it might make him tired for a while."

'What caused this?"

"His brain is probably just a little over worked with all that has happened to him in the last few days. The more rest he gets, the better."

"This is all my fault." I cried as Paul finally stoped seizing. Paul looked at me his eyes barely open.

"This is not your fault Dre, it couldn't be." He whispered before closing his eyes.

"Why would you think this is your fault?'

"You said he was suppost to be relaxing as much as possible, and we had sex. I never wanted to hurt him I was just so happy about him being back human." I cried as tears ran down my face. Dad pulled me back towads him wrapping his arms around me.

"You didn't hurt him babygirl."

"He's right Ms. Uley, sexual activity more then likely did not cause this."

"But there is still the chance right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"A very small one, but since he was able to move his arm it is clear that he will make a full recovery." Dr. Cullen said and he stood up from the side of the bed, finished checking over Paul.

"Is this going to be something that is going to happen again?"

"That is unclear right now, we will have to wait and see." I nodded as I gripped Pauls hand pulling away from my dad, I layed next to Paul snuggling up to his side. I looked up at his hansom face. His eyes were closed, I knew he was a sleep but it still scared me.

"Is this normal after an episode like that?"

"Very, the medication will make him tired, I gave him a larger dose then usual cause of his body temp." I nodded as I sat up and kissed Paul on the cheek. I laid next to him till everyone but my dad and the doctor left the room.

"He'll be okay Dre, he's made it this far and he won't give up on you now." I just hoped my dad was right.

**Sorry this took so long I have been so busy with work, I was going to begin to edit some the early chapter very soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alpha Daughter chapter 26**

**Paul's POV**

I wish I could say things could not get any worse, then they had today. My Imprint had to watched me come back from the brink of death only then to watch me seize for nearly twenty minutes.

I sat up painfully looking down at my imprint, she lay there pretending to be asleep next to me. I knew she was awake from the sound of her heartbeat.

"You might as well open your eyes, I know you are awake." She smiled weakly up at me as she opened her eyes. "Why are you not sleeping baby girl?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Listen love you need to take care of your self and those babies, staying up to watch me is not helping."

"I know Paul."

"I'm fine now babygirl, it was just a set happen in life and the doc said we shouldn't have even been surprised about the seizer." I said gently placing my hand on her shoulder squeezing it.

"I hated seeing you like that." She said sadly.

"I know, but thing are getting better."

"I'm so glad Paul, I was so scared of loosing you."

"Well you are not. I'm going to be here for a long time, we have so much to do together. Not to mention we have the babies on the way."

"Yeah, anyway I do belive you said we are going to have more then these two."

My wolf was rolling and howling with pleaure in the back of my head, of course the thought sounded good to me too. It was sure fun as hell making them to. She smiled up at me as she sat up kissing me softly on the lips.

"As long as they are with you my beautiful imprint." I said against her lips.

"Duh, what do you think would happen to you if you tryed to have babys with anyone els?" She asked pulling her head back and crossing her arms over her chest, _damn she looked sexy_. "I don't want to know what you would do, I never want to be on your bad side. Not that you would ever have to worry, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you will only ever be the woman for me, no one eles."

"I know Paul, I'm not worried. I trust you with my whole heart. You are so wonderful, you will be such a good father. I can't wait to see you with our babies."

"I hope you are right about me being a good father, what makes you think I will be like that?"

"Just because of the way you were with me when I was little. You let me tag along with you when I was a little tike. You were always so good with me, one of my favorite memories of you was riding on your back, when you were a wolf, like you were a pony."

"Woman, never mention that to our children. I will never confess to playing pony for a toddler." I said with a smile, the worst part was I knew if we were going to have little girls I would be playing pony all over again just like I had for Drea.

"You were a good pony." She said with a smile her eyes lighting up.

"Okay fine, but lets get some sleep. I'm hopeing after some more sleep I will be back on my feet."

"I sure hope so." She said with a yawn as she settled down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her. I watched her as she feel asleep, if I could have her in my arms every night like this my world would be complete. _Soon_.

**Sam's POV**

With Paul on the mend I was finally home with my imprint and little Micha. I knew I had to sit Micha down and tell him about the pack. I just wanted him to feel safe. I would be lieing if I said I was not scared about what his reaction would be. Tomorrow would be his first day of school in La push, we had put him in kindergarten last week when there had been a surprise opening. We had thought we were going to have to keep him out of school till next year, but that turned out not to be the case.

I took a deep breath walking up the stairs to Micha's room. I knocked before opening the door. Micha sat on the floor, his transformer toys all around him. I smiled down at Micha as I came into the room sitting next to the boy.

"Micha we need to talk buddy. Emily told me you saw me become a wolf." He looked up at me and smiled.

"I did it and was really cool to Sam." Micha said looking up at me smiling brightly.

"I bet it was to you, but I need you to know that you can't tell anyone about me changing into a wolf." I said solemnly

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because it would cause problems with our family."

"Problems like what happend to daddy?" He asked with sad eye's

"No maybe not that bad, but it's best just to keep this to ourselfs."

"Can I see you turn into a wolf some time?" He asked hopeful.

"I'm sure you will, you're bound to see it living here." I said reassuring him.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"So what are you doing?"

"Bumblebee is fighting the punk ass Dcepticons." He said with a smile picking up his toys. I couldn't help but laugh at the joyful look spread over Micha's face as he played with his toys.

"Sam phone call." Emily yelled from downstairs.

'We'll have to play later Micha." He nodded as I left his room and headed downstairs

grabbing the phone from my pregnant imprint. I loved that her little baby bump was begining to show. She would be thirteen week in two days.

"Yeah..." I said into the phone and yes I know it is not good phone manners.

"Sam this is Alice cullen, I had a vison about your family Sam." Her voice urgently drifted into the phone.

"I thought you couldn't see us wolves?" I asked confused.

"No but I can see your family when they are away from you. Sam the nomad vamps are planning on stealing Micha from his school."

'What? When?" All I could think was they could try, but they wouldn't get far.

"In two days Sam, they are planning on the pack not showing themselfs at the school."

"Thanks Alice, I have wolves posted around the school."

"We will also add more patrolls on our side of the border, if the vision changes I'll call you first thing Sam."

"Please do." I looked over at Emily as she was looking at me with fear in her eyes her hands resting protectively over her tiny baby bump.

"The leechs are after Micha."

**Sorry this took so long to update, things have been really busy. But I planning on updateing this story more, Plus I have another story in the works which should be posted in the next few days it called "Spirit in the Sky" it's a Sam/OC**

**As always please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alpha Daughter chapter 27**

**Thank you to everyone for reading and staying with this story. Please review, I really, really want to read them. Pretty please don't make me beg. HEE HEE anyway back to the story.**

**Sam's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table looking at my worried imprint. I hated that so many bad things were happening in our life. All I wanted was to take care of my family and help everyone around me live a good life.

"Sam we can't send Micha to school, we can't let anything happen to him."

"We can't just keep him here love, you know that. You and I both know we will more than likely have some threat of vampire in our life. If we stop living our lives, we are letting them win."

"I know Sam, but how can you be some calm about this? All I want to do is go up to his room gather that little boy up in my arms and never let anything bad happen to him."

"I'm calm because I am trying to plan out how we are going to protect Micha, whatever the leechs gave Paul is always going to be a threat to us."

"What are you going to do?"

"The coven needs to be destroyed. I'm thinking I am going to take most of the pack and hunt them down." I watched as Emily said nothing, she just looked at me with tears filling her eyes.

"Please don't cry Emily." I said getting up from the chair. She kept her eyes on me as I went to her. I kneeled before her taking her small hand in my own.

"I want our child to grow up in a world where we don't have to fear for his or her safey. We have spent to many years hopeing and praying for this child. I just want to give it a good life."

"I know you do Sam, I just don't like the thought of you and the others going off to hunt them. I want you here by my side. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you. It wasn't all that long ago that I almost lost you, I couldn't handle if you never came home to me."

"Please don't think like that Em, I don't want you getting upset. There's a little one in here you need to think about." I said with a smile as I laid my hand on her stomach.

"I know."

"Beside, the pack and I are ready to face them. You know as well as me that those boys are more then capable of defeating these leechs."

"Just promise me you will do everything in your power to stay safe Sam."

"I will promise you that love."

"When will you be leaveing?"

"I want the pack to meet the leechs when they try to cross into La Push, they won't be ready for us. We will chase them out of La Push and follow then until we destroy them."

"What if they double back and come back while you are gone?"

"I'm going to leave some of the pack here to protect all you, beside Paul can't fight yet, he'll need some of the pack to help protect Drea. I'm going to leave you and Micha and the other Imprints with Paul."

"He's going to be pissed that he can't go with you."

"I know but he has too much to loose by forcing his recovery."

"Drea's not going to be one happy camper with you when she finds out you are making Paul stay and protect her."

"Maybe not, she going to have to deal with his additude. That is enough to put anyone on edge."

"I don't think he will give her an additude, there's to much in love."

"I hope you are right, she does not need the stress either."

"I still can't believe our babygirl is pregnant Sam. Wasn't it just yesterday you were walking through the door with a shivering little baby."

"I know it seem's like that to me too." I stood up bringing Emily to her feet.

"Let's go to bed love. I want to get as much sleep as I can before the leech's decide to show up." I said with a yawn as I pulled my imprint close to my side.

"I'm going to have a hard time sleeping. I always do when I know something is about to happen."

"I know love, why don't you head to bed I'm going to check on Micha."

"Okay hurry back love, I need to have you by my side." I smiled at her before I headed up the stairs. I felt so blessed that the spirits had picked her to be my imprint.

I poked my head in Micha's room. The little boy lay sprawled on his stomach his tiny body taking up the whole bed. I couldn't help but smile as I step silently into the room. Micha had managed to kick the covers off of himself, I leaned over covering my little brother up. I watched him sleep, and I would do anything to protect him to make sure he had a good life.

I crept out of Micha's room. Emily would already be in bed waiting for me. I smiled as I walked through the door of our room to see Emily laid on top of the covers. She smiled at me as I closed the door striping out of my shots and my hoodie.

"Come to me Sam, I want this time with you before I have to worry more about you."

"I know Em, try not think about it now. There's better things to think of now."

"You mean lots and lots of sex?" She smiled mischievously at me.

"Before the night is out, yes." I smiled as I snuggled next to her holding her close. She shiverd as she laid in my arms.

"Please stop thinking about what's to come, let's think about something else like the baby."

"What about the baby?" She smiled looking at me as she gently laid her hand on her stomach.

"Just a few more weeks and we will know if it's a boy or a girl. What do you want it to be?"

"We spent so many years trying to get pregnant Em. To tell you the truth I could care less if it's a girl or a boy as long as it's healthy."

"Me too, it just makes me so happy to know we finally were able to make a baby out of our love."

"I know, I was beginning to think it would never happen. I thought I was completely content with having raised Andrea but now I know I can feel deep inside how much I want a little person that's a part of you and a part of me."

"I know Sam, at least this one won't be a sibling to you." She said with a smiled as she proped her head up on her arm.

"That I am happy for."

"Sam make love to me please."

"You don't have to ask me twice." I leaned foward gently kissing her, for a moment we were both able to forget what dangers our family and pack was in. I held Emily tighlty in my arms. I sat up quickly as glass shattered upstairs.

"Micha!" Emily shrieked as I shot up from the bed. I tried hard not to phase as I ran up the stairs. I stopped dead when I reached Micha's room. The window was shatterd and Micha was no were to be found.


	28. Chapter 28

**Alpha Daughter 28**

**Sam's POV**

My heart stopped as I looked around in horror. The leechs had my little brother. I had to get him back before anything bad could happen to him.

"Sam what is it?" Emily scared downstairs, from her voice I could tell she was crying. I stood turning back down the steps, seconds couldn't be wasted, I had to phase now and go after Micha. Emily looked at me as I ran down the stairs, I hated seeing the worry written all over her face.

"They took Micha, I have to go after him. Please Emily go lock yourself in the basement. I will send one of the guys to you as soon as I phase."

"Be careful Sam, please bring Micha back. We can't lose him. He's to important to us." I nodded kissing her on the cheek before I ran out the door phasing as I jumped from the porch. I threw back my head and howled, Jared and Leah answered, them both being on patroll.

_"Sam, what happened?"_

_"How could you and Jared let the leech's get past you? If anything happens to _

_Micha, so help me, I will hold both of you responsible." _I picked up my pace following the sickening sweet smell. Jared and Leah both had caught up to me as I ran.

We ran farther and farther away from La Push. I stopped putting my nose to the ground. The rain had picked up, so the sent of the leechs were fading.

_"Sam, anything?"_ Jacob and Quil asked as they ran up beside me.

_"No damn it."_ I growled pacing back in forth between my pack.

"SAM!" My ears perked up as I heard Michas scream. We were closer then I thought. I took off again, not bothering to look back at the pack. I knew they would be behind me.

I had to get to Micha before they hurt my little brother. I ran until I came into a clearing. I stopped assessing the sistuation. The Cullen's had beaten us to the clearing. The little Pixie leech must of had a vision about Micha. The Leader of the nomads looked at me and the pack stepped out of the tree line.

"That's close enough mutt's, or I'll snap this little guy's neck like a twig." He laughed looking back at his coven with a smile. I growled stepping back and forth on my two front paws. I wanted to run to Micha, tear the leechs head off just for looking at Micha.

"Put down the boy Max, he has nothing to do with the pack or us." Carlisle asked never looking away from the nomads.

"Hmm maybe not, but it would sure hurt the mutts if I killed him. _They_ killed my mate. It's only fair, a death for a death." Max smiled looking at me. I growled looking and crouching down low.

"Give me the boy Max." Carlisle asked stepping closer to him.

"Yeah right, nice try but I think I will keep him for a little while longer. Maybe I'll even turn him into one of us." Max smirked turning to me. "Bet you would love to see your litte brother turn vampire, what do you think wolf? That sure would be justice knowing your heart is broken over this little one."

I couldn't help the wolf whine the left my mouth as I thought of my little Micha being a vampire. I could never hurt him, he was mine to protect, even as a vampire. Max laughed looking down at Micha, tears fell down Micha's face as Max stroked his hair.

"Max please just let him go, he didn't do anything to harm you or your mate." Esme said locking eyes with with the nomad.

"It doesn't matter, his brother killed her." Max laughed looking back at me again. I growled as our eyes met.

"You want this little brat, fine. I guess I'll take it out on your mate and the little parasite growing inside her." I growled sinking low, ready to attack the leach as soon as Micha was a way.

"You want him dog? Fetch." My heart sank as I watched him toss Micha aside like he was a toy. I yelped before running to Micha for the moment completely forgetting that the nomad had taken off towards La Push, and my imprint. I knew I trusted the pack enough to take him down.

Micha lay on the ground not moving a few feet from me. My heart stopped as I watched his little body lay there unmoving. For a moment I couldn't move, a pathetic wine left my mouth as I crept closer to my little brother. Carlisle had already ran to Micha as Max had taken off. He looked up at me with a grim look on his face.

"I need to get him to the hospital, will you let me take him Sam? I promise you nothing will happen to him while he is in my care." I nodded as I stepping back watching Carlisle picked up my little brother then took off towards Forks, his family behind him.

"Sam come on, we need to get back and get Emily. You know she will want to go to the hospital with Micha." Seth said as he stepped up bumping his head against my shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Seth, I stood there and watched as my little brother lay there. I couldn't even phase to comfort him. I'm pathetic." I said hanging my head.

"No Sam you are not, you were in shock. Being in shock from seeing someone you love close to death is not weakness. If you were weak you would have never ran after him Sam." I looked over at Seth, I sighed bumping my head aginst his shoulder in gratitude.

"Thanks Seth, let's get back. I need to know he's okay, that my family is okay."

Seth nodded his large head as we both took of back towards La Push.

**Drea's POV**

As happy as I was that Paul was able to move he was driving me crazy. I watched as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"Paul, honey please sit down you are driving me crazy." I snapped my eyes meeting him. Damn he looked so sexy right now, his muscle's so tense. He stopped standing right in front of me.

"Well it's driving me crazy that I am not out there helping my brothers. I stuck here, with a babysitter no less." He growled pointing at Brady who sat talking to mom.

"I'm so sorry. Being stuck here with me is so terrible. Don't you think it's driving me crazy too. That's my little brother out there in the hands of a filthy leech." I cried as tears fell from my eyes.

"Dre, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, you know I love spending time with you. I just hate feeling useless. Please stop crying I can't take it." He said gently kneeling in front of me. Again I couldn't help but think how sexy he looked in his black wife beater and cut off shorts. Damn hormones, I hated crying one moment then oogling my man the next.

"No, I'm sorry Paul it's these damn hormones. I know you want to be out there protecting us."

"Don't apoligise for your homorones. It's just our little ones growing safe and sound inside of you." I couldn't help but smile at him for that. Every time I felt down Paul always knew how to pick me up.

"Thanks love." I said reaching up wrapping my arm's tightly around him.

"We'll get through this somehow, Micha will be okay. The pack will get him home safe, we just need to believe it and trust them."

"I trust you, dad and the pack with my life, and I trust you all with the life's of our unborn children." I smiled as Paul laid his hand on my tiny baby bump. "I still can't believe this is real, my imprint is pregant with my pups. I've waited so long to have you all to myself, sometimes it's still doesn't feel real to me."

"Just remember it is Paul, we are together and soon our twins will be here."

He smiled as he stood up kissing me gently on the lips.

"Thanks for understanding Dre, I know the last week has been really hard on you."

"I won't lie to you Paul. It was more then hard. I didn't know how I would have survived if I lost you."

"I know, let's think of something else's. That's over and done with, we can move on to what is important ."

"Yeah, getting Micha back."

"Yes." I watched as Paul stood quickly walking to the door. He growled as he opened the door.

"Who called my mother?" Paul growled looking back at me.

"Hey don't growl at me, I didn't do it." I smiled look towards mom

"Emily why would you do that to me? What have I done to you?" He said looking at my mom.

"Besides knocking up my babygirl then scaring the crap out of her, nothing. Every mother has the right to know when her baby boy's life is in danger." Mom smiled winking at me.

Paul steped back as his mother bursted through the door. I laughed as she grabbed Paul by the ear dragging him out of the house. I looked over at mom, whom had her mouth covered as she tried to contain her laughter. I stood up and walked out the front door, I knew none of the pack would help out Paul with his mother.

"What the hell is wrong with you Paul? Letting those leechs nearly take you away from you pregnant imprint."

"Like I did it on purpose mom." Paul growled as he pulled away from his mother.

"Don't you back talk me boy, I don't care how old you are I will still put you over my knee." I couldn't help but bust out laughing at that one. Paul glared at me I choked back a laugh as him mother flicked him hard against the nose. "Don't you glare at her young man."

"I don't give damn what you think woman. I'm not a baby and I don't need anyone to treat me that way." He snapped at his mother.

"Paul don't talk to your mother that way, she was just worried about you." I snapped at him for speaking to his mother that way.

"You stay the hell out of this Andrea, this does not concern you." It felt like he had just slapped me in the face. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I watched him. I didn't care if he saw me cry.

He closed his eye's shakeing his head. His wolf was close, more then likely pissed at Paul for talkin to me like that. I turned away from him as the tears began to fall down my face.

It had stung the way he talked to me, I loved him with all my heart and Soul. To have him talk to me like that made me feel like just maybe he didn't love me as much as he wanted me to think. Maybe it was all his wolf that wanted the imprint. I stiffend as I felt his arm's wrap around me, the tear's fell harder as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have never snapped at you like that."

"Do you love me Paul or is it just your wolf that makes you want me?" I asked sadly.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He asked his voice going soft.

"Answer the question Paul." I growled wrapping my arms around myself as I pulled away from him.

"Dre, I love you so much. It hurts my heart at just the thought of being away from you."

"But is that just the imprint?"

"No, the imprint only pointed me towards you. It didn't make me love you, you are my best friend. You are the one that is always there for me dispite my stupid temper." He said as he turned me to face him.

"I love you Paul, I'm just scared you are going to wise up and decide you don't want me anymore."

"Thats never going to happen so forget about it."

"Promise me." It wasn't a question.

"I promise." We both looked at the woods as desperate howls sounded from the trees.

"Something didn't go right." Paul growled. I could see how much he wanted to phase. I gripped his shoulders as he began to shake.

"Paul you can't phase yet."

"I will if they need me or if I need to protect you. I don't care what any leech doctor says." I stepped in horror as the blond vamp that had stabed paul steped out of the tree line.

"Well well lookie here the dog lived, how sweet." Paul growled, his whole body shaking.

"No matter, there's no way your body could fight a second dose."

"No, leave him alone." I could help the yell, I knew I should have kept quite. Nothing could happen to Paul. I wouldn't let it, not really sure what I could do to help him but damn it I would.

"Stay back Dre." Paul growled never taking his eyes off the leech.

"Oh how sweet she's your imprint, and hmm thats not the only thing she pregnant with your baby. Maybe I will leave you alive long enough for you to watch me drain the life from mother and child." Max smirked as he reached in his pocket bring out another serenge filled with the liquid that had nearly killed Paul once. I jumped as I felt someone grab my arm. Paul's mother pulled me back to the house. I had almost forgot she was here with all the excitement.

"Dre go into Paul's room under the bed there is a rifle in a case, I know you know how to use it. I've seen you and Paul shoot it enough over the years." I didn't ask questions I just turned and ran through the house. I wasn't sure how much damage you could do to a vampire with a gun but come hell or high water I was going to protect my wolf as much as possible.

I ignored the looks mom and Brady gave me as I hurried back through the house with the gun. Paul had taught me as soon as I was old enough how to hold the gun how to use it.

I stoped dead as I made it back to the yard. Paul had phased, he stood there growling, keeping the vampire from coming after me. I breathed out a sigh of relief as the rest of the pack burst from the woods. The vamp turned growling at the pack.

I held the gun up ready to fire as I watched the leech turn back towards Paul needle in hand. I fired as the vamp lunged towards Paul, but like I said before I was unsure what a bullet would do to a vampire. I hit him in the arm, his arm fell from his body like a pice of stone falling from a mountain. He stopped his black eyes fixed on me.

"Little girl if you are in that much of a hurry to die, I'll be sure to make it happen." He took a step towards me but never made it much farther then that. The whole pack jumped on him tearing him to peices. I sucked in a breath as the vamp made one last ditch attempt to stab Paul with the needle. I cried out as I watched the needle hit Paul smack in the middle of the chest.

Paul yelped and flew back landing hard on the ground as his pack brothers tore the rest of the vampire apart. I ran to Paul, this couldn't happen again. I wouldn't let this happen.

"Don't touch him Dre." I looked back to see mom coming up beside Paul and I. I watched as she kneeled next to Paul pulling the needle from his chest.

She looked back at me and smiled.

"The vamp didn't get a chance to push the plunger. None of the toxen left the needle. It's full." Tears started to fall down my eyes as I leaned forward grabbing Paul in a tight hug.

"I was so scared Love." Paul phased back naked as the day he was born. I wrapped my arms around him anyway not caring who saw us.

"Dre, Sam needs us to get to the hospital in Forks. Micha's been hurt, Doctor Cullen has him." Jared said as he came out of the woods in just his shorts.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked with renewed fear.

"I don't know, Sam doesn't know much. Only that the leech tossed Micha to the ground like a toy." Jared said angerly as he shook his head.

New tears slid down my face as I thought of loosing my little brother. Before now, I hadn't been too worried for him. I trusted the pack to get him back. Jake and Brady stayed behind as the rest of the pack and imprints plus Paul's mom took off for the hospital.

I hated hospitals, I never wanted to see on again, but as fate would have it I am pregnant so I will be seeing one in a few short months. We sat in the waiting room for close to an hour. I felt bad for dad, no matter what we said to him, he wouldn't believe us that what happened to Micha was not his fault. Mom sat there watching dad. I knew dad was upset when he wouldn't even let mom touch him. We all looked up as Dr. Cullen walked out of the I.C.U.

"Sam he's going to be okay, he has a bad concushon and a broken arm. Other then that he should recover in no time." I smiled as dad relaxed. I think we all did as the news sank in. Micha was going to be okay and the leader of the leech nomads was dead.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, thank you for everything you and your family has done for the pack lately." Dad said as he held out his hand to Carlisle. Carlisle smiled gently and placed his hand into Dad's.

"It's no problem Sam. We were glad to help, since our presence here is mostly likely what caused your pack to phase in the first place, it's the least we can do to help." I smiled leaning into Paul as dad shook hands with the vampire. Maybe things would be okay now, just maybe.

**Please Review, much more to come.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alpha Daughter chapter 29**

**Paul's POV**

I am so glad to say that things have finally calmed down now. Drea is almost five mouths pregnant now with out twins, a girl and a boy. She's so beautiful with her baby bump, not that she wasn't beautiful before, now she just glowed. Emily was also doing well, she was slightly farther along then Drea, Emily was five and a half mouths and carrying a little baby boy.

Baby fever had set in with the pack, everyone was watching the two girls like a hawk. Andrea and Emily were such good sports about the the pack treating them like they would brake. I smiled as I watched my imprint push Micha on the swing set that Sam and the pack had bulit in the back yard. She looked over and smiled and my heart melted. I loved my imprint so much, I just could not wait until I could watch her play with our own children in our backyard.

"Sweetheart do you want to join us?" She smiled at me as I stood walking towards her and Micha.

"More than anything." I wrapped my arms around her as she pushed Micha on the swing.

"Are you happy love?" I asked looking down at her.

"Yes Paul, I am. More happy then you would ever now that I have you in my life."

"Good." I whispered pulling her away from the swing and fully into my arms.

"So tell me my handsome wolf, are you happy?"

"Very, but I would be more happy if you moved in with me fully." She laughed leaning back against me.

"Do you really want to open that topic with my dad right now?"

"No, but I will if that means having my imprint home with me." Drea sighed pulling away from me slightly.

"Drea push me higher." Micha squealed happily from the swing. I watched as Drea laughed and contiuned to push the delighted little boy. At that moment a thought popped into my head that I had never considerd before. Maybe Drea wasn't ready to move in with me. I walked back to the porch, I sat there watching my imprint push her little brother on the swing.

"She looks happy Paul." I looked up at Sam, I hadn't even noticed he had walked out on to the deck.

"Yeah, I just hope I can keep her happy."

"You've been doing a good job so far. I just wish you to would have waited to have kids."

"I know Sam, I don't want to rush her into anything." I said sofly looking down at the ground.

"Drea won't do anything she is not ready for, that's why I never got mad at you about having sex with her."

"I didn't realise I was pushing her to move in with me, I always thought she hadn't brought it up because of you and Em. But it just dawned on me that she's the one who not ready. I feel like such an ass for that."

"Don't Paul. If it makes you feel better she had brought it up to me. I agree I don't think she is ready just yet. But she has told me she wants to be with you after the baby is born." I nodded closeing my eyes.

"It's just hard to be away from her Sam, I love her."

"I know you do, and I can remember just what it is like to be seperated from your imprint. It feels like you heart is going to be ripped out."

"Thats how I feel when she leave me to come back home to you and Em."

"What are you talking about Paul? I know you sneek into her room most nights." I laughed shaking my head as I looked back at Sam.

"I should of known you would know."

"I haven't said anything because you have not broken the rule of no sex in the house." Sam laughed as sat next to me watching Andrea and Micha. "I still can't believe she's pregnant, Hell I still can't believe Emily is pregnant."

"I believe Emily becoming pregnant was blessing too you both for all the hard work you put in through out the years." Sam smiled looking at me.

"I would love to say you are right, I just wish they wouldn't have made us wait so long. Of course it was a blessing that we got to raise Andrea. She needed us and we needed her. I got some good news for her today, her paperwork saying she as been fully enrolled in the trible has arrived. Now I'm just waiting on Micha's."

"That will make her happy. I'm happy she finally feels like she belongs with us."

"She always belong with us Paul."

"I know that, but for some reason most of the world didn't see it that way."

"Well there is no doubt now, she belongs here. End of story."

"I agree, I think we should have a bon fire down at the beach to celebrate all the good luck we have all had in the last few months." I said standing from the porch as Drea and Micha walked towards us.

"I think thats a good idea Paul. We have been so fortunate these last few months, could have turned out really bad."

"If Paul has had a good idea dad, the world is ending." Drea said as she sat next to her dad latching onto his arm. Sam smiled wrapping his arm around her holding her close.

"Give the guy a brake Dre, it's bound to happen once evey ten years or so." I growled shaking my head, I was doing my best to keep the smile off my face but it wasn't working.

"So handsome wolf of mine, what was this good idea you had?" Drea asked looking up at me with a smile.

"I thought we should have a bonfire to celebrate all our good luck in the past few months. The amount of things that could have went wrong that didn't. Your surgery, you and Emily becoming pregnat, Micha coming to live with us. Sams accident, Michas surviving the leech attack." I still couldn't believe all this crap myself but some how we had made it through all of this.

"Don't forget you liveing through what the leech's did to you." Drea said with a smile as she laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Trust me love, I am not about to forget that any time soon." She smiled at me not moving from her spot. It made me so happy to know her and Sam's relashonship was returning to what is was before I told Drea about the imprint.

She needed Sam as much as he needed her. They had not only a father-daughter bond. They also had a brother-sister bond which made them all the more tight. I would never tell them I saw that, they would both kill me on the spot for calling them brother and sister. Even if the idea was funny as hell if you really looked at the sistuation.

"So when are we having this celebration?"

"Tonight's supposed to be nice, I don't want you girls out on a really cold night." Sam said smilling down at Drea. I laughed stepping back waiting for the fireworks that I knew were coming.

"Dad, I'm pregnant not handicapped. I'm sure mom will feel the same way." Sam looked at me quickly for help. I just help up my hands and laughed, poor guy had yet to be on the reciveing end of Drea's hormones.

"I didn't mean it like that sweetheart. I only want to protect my girls. I wouldn't be able to take it should anything happening to you."

"You won't let anything happen to them Sam, you protect us." Micha said as he jumped on Sam. Sam laughed sitting the boy on his lap.

"I do my best lil' guy." Drea smiled up at me as she held out her hand to me. I smiled as I grabbed her hand bringing it to my lips, kissing it softly.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me Dre, I have something I want to discuss with you. I feel like a real idot for not thinking." She looked at me like a had grown a second head. Maybe I had, maybe that is what it finally took for me to wise up.

"Can I go with you too Paul?" Micha asked from his spot on Sam's lap.

"Not this time buddy, I need you to stay here and help Sam set up for the bonfire tonight." Micha looked a little disappointed till I mentioned the fire. I helped Drea up from her porch, she smiled as I wraped an arm around her waist.

"We'll be back in an hour or so Sam." I said pulling Drea to the trail that lead through the woods and down to the beach.

"Fine, if you're any longer then that meet us at the beach, I'll need you to help gather wood for the fire."

"Will do Sam." Drea laid her head on my sholder as we walked. It was the best feeling to have her so content at my side.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked shineing her beautiful green eye's at me. Damn I was such a sucker for those eyes.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for pushing you to move in with me, I didn't think that maybe you are not ready to move out of your parents yet."

"I know I have been kinda dragging my feet about it, I guess with the babies coming I've been wanting to be around my mom more. They've never done the whole baby thing before. I have no idea what I am doing."

"I know love neither do I, but we will figure it out soon enough together."

"I'm glad I am not the only one that is baby illiterate."

"Sweetheart if you want to stay home till after the babies are born that's fine. Just expect me to be there with you because I can't be away from you much longer. Not to mention I will not be away from you after the babies come."

"I don't want you to be away from me Paul, I want you by my side."

"I'm going to talk with Sam tonight, see if he care's if I start staying with you till you are ready to move in with me." I smiled as she laughed, Her laughter made my ice cold heart warm and melt.

"Do you really think dad will go for that?" She asked as we finally made it to the beach.

"Maybe if we promise to continue to not have sex in his house."

"If that is the cost of having you at my side then so be it."

"I love you Andrea, more then you will ever know."

"I love you Paul, and yes I do know how much you love me. Only because I love you just as much."

We walked in a contint silence before a thought crossed my mind.

"So I found this little hidden spot down a little ways when I was patrolling. You into trying sex on the beach?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Since when is there a hidden spot on the beach?" She asked looking up at me confused.

"Since the last wind storm took down a few trees. Anyway love I would know before anyone walked up to us." She looked at me with that little smirk on her face. She shook her head crossing her arm's over her chest.

"Why can't we just go back to you place and have sex?"

"There is not a spot in that house that I have not taken you yet. Now how about you let me pin you down on the beach and get sand in places you never knew you could before?" I smirked as I picked her up into my arms. I was surprised because she slapped me on the arm.

"Paul put me down you big hairy goof."

"No, I don't want to. I want to pin you down and make you my bitch." I knew she could resist when I talked dirty to her. She said nothing as I carried her further down the beach. She narrowed her eyes while never loosing eye contact with me.

'What if I make you my bitch, it's so over rated for the woman to be the bitch." She laughed wrapping her arms around me neck, I groaned and walked faster as she began to nibble and suck on my neck. _Damn if I don't get her to our spot in the next few seconds I'm going to explode. _

**CLIFFY, HEE HEE I know Evil. Review and I will update, next chapter Lemons and the bon fire. Oh and more Drama. I have another chapter ready to be posted. Give me some reviews and I will post it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alpha daughter chapter 30**

**PAUL'S POV**

I counldn't contain my growl as I laid Dre down on the sand. My imprint looked so sexy as she looked up at me, love and lust shining in her eyes. I silently thanked the spirits for giving us one nice day. I could lay with my imprint on the beach without fear of her freezing to death.

"Paul, please make love to me. You have me all hot and botherd now you must do something about it." Damn I loved this this woman, she made me so freaken hard with just a look.

"Dre you need to stop giving me that look or I'm going to explode in my pants and embarrass the hell out of myself." She smirked up as me as she reached down unbuttoning my shorts.

"Then why don't you do what we both want you to sweetheart." She smiled as I wiggled out of my shorts leaving me naked from the waist down. "That's much better, no matter how many times I see you like this it always feels like the first time."

"I know what you mean, now no more talking." I whispered against her lips as I pulled her shorts and panties down far enough to give me acess.

"Why?" She whispered seductively.

"I think you know why, because I want to fuck you. Hard and fast right here on the beach." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off my slaming my aching shaft deep inside her. She moaned as she laid back on the sand. I loved that I made her feel this way.

I thursted into her harder and faster until we were both near compleation. I growled as she raked her nails down my back.

"You are a naughty girl and must be punished for driving me crazy." She yelled out as she reached her peak. I smirked as I watched her with beneath me, _Damn_ what a sight!

It wasn't long until I reached my clixmax following her into complete bliss. My whole body shook as I emptied myself inside of my beautiful mate. I groaned as I collasped onto my elbows doing my best to keep most of my weight off of her and the babies.

"That was amazing honey." She said as a huge smile crossed her face.

"Yes it was, sorry it was so short honey." For that I was kinda embarrassed, she deserved for me to love and worship her. Not just throw her on the sand and a 'Wam bam thank you maam'. I pulled out and rolled off of her.

"No Paul it was wounderful." She smiled as she she pulled her panties and shorts back up. I didn't want to bring Drea back yet, I wanted more time with her.

"Do you want to go for a quick swim with me?" I asked looking out at the beach.

"Do you want to send me into an early labor? Seriously Paul it's way too cold for that."

"Aww come on baby, I'll keep you warm. Besides I thought you would want to clean up before we headed down to the fire."

"Yeah but I would perfer to do that at your place, I have enough clothes at your place I can find something to change into."

"All right, lets get back then so you can shower and change. Sam is going to want my help with the fire soon." I said as I stood up ajusting my shorts.

"Okay, Help me up. It's getting harder to get up with this darn baby bump."

I laughed as I pulled my imprint up and laid a hand on her swollen belly.

"I love your baby bump, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and the bump on makes you glow more."

She shook her head and smirked "You such a charmer Paul. You and I both know that is the imprint talking."

"No that's me not the imprint. It hurts you would say that to me after everything we have been through."

"Paul I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." I looked at her as I heard her start to sniffle. Great way to end a great sex session, making my imprint cry.

"Please don't cry, it makes my heart hurt to see you cry." I grabbed her crushing her to my chest.

"I love you so much Paul, I never want to say or do anything to hurt you."

"I know that baby, come on let's go shower and we'll meet up with the pack and have a good night together."

She nodded trying to stop herself from crying more, I took her hand leading her down the beach towards the direction of my place. I kept glancing over at her as walked. She looked lost in thought, I pulled her against me making her to smile just a little bit.

"Please love, I can't take seeing you unhappy."

"I'm fine, it's the hormones making me crazy."

"You are a long ways off from being crazy."

"Will you stay with me tonight? I can't be away from you."

"Yes, whatever you want. Do you want to stay with me or have me stay with you at your mom and dads?"

"I don't know yet, all I really know right now is I want you to be with me wherever I am at tonight." I stopped pulling away from her slightly. I turned her towards me till our eyes met.

"Dre I will not leave your side till you order me away. I love you more then you will ever know."

"I thought we coverd this Paul, I do know." She said I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so glad for that." She whispered as she pulled away.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Emily as she made her way through the kitchen preparing a feast for the pack and Imprints. She had been more then happy to put together the bonfire spread, her eyes lit up as soon as I told her.

"Please Emily let me help you with something, I don't like you having to work so much."

"I'm fine Sam, don't think you are off the hook for the comment you made to Andrea earlier. I heard how you don't want us out in the cold cause we are to fragile right now." I stood still not sure which way this conversation was going. I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding when she smiled at me.

"I just worry about my girls is all." I said as I wrapped my arm around her tiny frame, kissing her gently on the head.

"I know you do Sam, that's why I am not mad at you."

"Thanks for understanding love."

"I'll let you off easy this time, but if I hear it again I am going swat you in the ass with this wooden spoon." She growled waving said spoon at me. I laughed she turned back to mixing up furit salad.

"So Paul told me something interesting today. He thinks Drea isn't ready to move in with him. That's why she hasn't asked me yet."

"I think he is right and wrong at the same time. She's always been close to us, I just think that is a factor. She is afraid she will lose that with us."

"I don't want her to move out, but I know that day is coming very soon. Sooner then I wish." I said taking a beer from the fridge and popping the tab. Beer didn't do much for the pack, but the taste of it calmed most of us. Every time I thought of my Andrea leaving us, I needed a beer.

"We just need to remember that, we are not loosing her beside she will be living a grand total of four miles away." Emily threw over her shoulder while she continued to make food.

"I know. If we're this bad with Andrea, just wait until it is our own little one wanting to move out." I laughed shaking my head.

"Let's not think of that Sam. Here I have the cooler all packed. Will you haul it out to the truck?" She asked looking slighty exhausted.

"Of course, are you sure you are up to this tonight?" I took a step back holding up my hands in surrender as she glared at me. "Okay I get it, I'll keep my big dumb mouth shut."

She smiled as she came to me wraping her arms around my waist. "I never want you to keep quite Sam, I know you are doing your best to protect me."

My heart melted all over again as I burried my face in my imprints hair. My wolf growled as she pulled away, he and I never wanted to let Emily out of our arms ever.

"Don't you growl at me, go load up the truck before we are late." She laughed slapping my ass.

I smirked looking over at her, she wanted me load up the truck now, damn there was other things I would love to do with her just now. I turned pulling her back towards me.

"Sam we are going to be late." She moaned as I sucked on her neck.

"They will live, come on I need my imprint right now." I growled as I pushed against her, she moaned as grined her ass against me finding out just how hard I was.

"Sam..." She moaned as I lifted her into my arms carring her towards the bathroom. She looked at me a little confused.

"I thought since we are running late, we will just have to kill two birds with one stone and have sex in the shower."

"Sounds good to me, I'm about to be pissed at you if you don't put me down and get inside me." I gently put her down on her feet as I reached into the shower turning on the water. I turned and smirked at her as I watched her stip. My impirnt was hot as hell.

She smirked at me "You're not naked Sam." She laughed stepping into the shower.

I hurried sliding my shorts off my hips. "Damn woman." I growled as I stepped under the spray grabbing my wet naked imprint. She reached down stroking my hardness.

"Put this in me Sam, I need you." She smirked back at me as I turned her towards the back of the shower. I closed my eyes in extacy as I entered her slowly.

"Damn it already Sam. Fuck me, I can't take it slow." I smirked as I burried myself fully inside of her causeing her to cry out. She grabbed the shower rail as I pined her to the wall, quickly thrusting in and out of her.

"Sam baby...Oh Sam I can't take much more of this." She cried breathlessly.

I smirked as I slowed my thursts reaching in front of her. She cried out I gently began to massage her clit as I pumped in and out of her.

"Sam...oh baby I'm...going to cum."

"I know baby cum for me, I want you feel you loose it." I smirked as her walls began to tighten around me.

"Thats it baby." I moaned in her ear as she began to shake. She arched her back into me as her orgasm hit her making her scream my my name. I pouned faster into her as I felt my own orgasm nearing. I shutterd and thursted a few more time before I fully emptyed myself inside her. I pulled out of her so I could hold her as we came down from our high.

"We better get washed up so we can get going." She said as she grabbed a fresh washcolth from the shelf right next to the shower. I smiled as she soaped the cloth began to wash my chest.

I took the cloth and began to run it along her stomic and breast. I loved having the these simple times with her.

**Andrea's POV**

I dressed feeling better then I had all day. It made me feel ten times better knowing Paul understood why I had not moved in with him yet.

"Dre, You about ready hun?" I smiled as I pulled my shirt over my head as Paul walked through the door, not careing if I was dressed.

"Yeah, I'm just putting my hair up." He stopped and smiled, as he watched me getting ready.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I love watching you get ready here, I know you are not ready to be here all the time. But it makes me feel like we will get there at some time, just watching you does all that for me."

I smiled turning away from the mirrior,"I love being with you, I will be happy any where we are as long as we are together."

"Good, now we need to get going before your dad kills me for making you late."

"Oh honey, that ship has sailed. Oh I'm sorry you didn't mean that, you meant to the fire." He growled his darkening again with lust.

"Can it Romeo, we're going to late." I smirked as I grabbed his hand

I followed my sexy wolf out to his truck, we were only a few minutes from the beach so it didn't take long for us to get there. I was suprised to see most of the pack had arived but not dad.

"Have you see my mom and dad?" I asked walking up next to Jake.

"He just called, he said him and Emily got held up." He said as he smiled a me.

"So where's your imprint Jake? We haven't seen Nessie in a while."

"She's back at our place, you know how nervous she gets sometimes around the pack." I looked up as my dad's truck pulled into the parking lot, he smirked as he and mom got out of the truck.

"Running a little late Sam." Jared laughed as he threw an arm full of wood in the fire.

"Shut your trap, I had good reasons." My dad laughed grabbing the cooler from the back of the truck.

"Yeah good reasons my ass, you would make us all run extra patrolls if we were late becuase we had our imprints between us and the sheets." Jake laughed at dad making him growl.

"Enough boy's. Let's get the fire set up or none of us will be eating tonight." My mom said as she walked next to dad carrying a bag that contained paper plates and cups.

"Yeah and that might not set well with mom and me. We have babies that need to be fed." Mom smirked at me as she grabbed my arm bringing me towards one of the picnic tables that sat around the firepit.

I couldn't help but smik at mom, I knew just why she and dad we late. She shook her head at me, knowing I was going to say something to her.

"So mom, had a good time with dad while I was gone?"

"Very." She smiled turning a little red as turned away towards the water.

"So it was probably a good thing Jared and Kim took Micha for a few hours." I said with a smile as I looked towards the direction mom was staring. Micha ran around the beach with Jared and Kim's youngest son, Brandon, who was just a few months older then Micha.

"I'm glad micha settled in so well here." I said as mom turned back to look at me.

"Me too, he's doing so well. I just hope nothing's going to happen with his father. He doesn't deserve to get Micha back."

"Mom do you really think any judge would give that man a child. I don't, not when Micha is doing so good here."

"I know Drea, but the court systems are all for keeping families together. If he really wanted Micha back Sam and I would have to fight for him."

"Thats not right. Would they even take what Micha wants into consideration?"

"At his age I am not sure." I shook my head crossing my arms over my chest. The idea of my sperm donor taking Micha away pisses me off. I don't know why I was letting the idea piss me off so much. Nothing was going to happen Micha was ours.

"Dre you okay?" Paul asked as he walked towards the fire pit with and arm full of wood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just being moody that all."

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern written all over his face. _Damn he was so freaken sexy when he gave me that concerned look. Talk about total yumminess. Okay Drea think about something else. Damn hormones anyway, I loved being pregnant with Paul's babies but I hated what pregnancy did to my moods. One mintue I was happy and the next I was crying like a total baby for no reason._

"Yeah honey I'm sure." He nodded turning back to his task, though I shot him a smile everytime he turned around to check on me. My man sure did no how to worry.

**PLEASE REViEW**


	31. Chapter 31

**Alpha Daughter **

**Chapter 31**

_**Okay, sorry this has taken so long to get out. I am going back to school on Monday, so I have been busy getting everything set up. Hopefully I will have more time to type here soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or favorited this story.**_

_**I'm going to share the song that inspired me on this chapter Aaliyah "Are you that somebody**_**"**

**Paul's P.O.V**

I pulled my imprint close to me as we sat next to the fire watching the sunset. I loved these moments I had with her. She was my world, my whole reason for being, her and the little miracles growing strong in her belly. She looked back at me and smiled, I smirked back as my heart skipped a beat.

"Stand up for a second love, I need to get up." She shivered as she moved away from me. I frowned as she stood closer to the fire. I knew it was not a good idea to bring her out here tonight.

"I'm sorry baby girl; we should have planned on a night that was warmer night." She laughed her bright eye's meeting mine.

"I'm fine Paul; it was just the shock of losing the body heat from you. I mean you are fifty degree's warmer than it is out here." She smiled tilting her head.

"Fine, but as long as I have you up I might as well ask you something." I watched as my imprints eye's grew big as I dropped down on one knee pulling out a black velvet box from my pocket.

"Paul, what are you doing?"

"What I have been meaning to do since you found out about the imprint, Andrea Athena Uley, I love you and our children with all my heart. I am going to spend the rest of my life protecting you and loving you, and then some years down the road when I take my last breath I want you to be the one I take it with." I held my breath as her eyes met mine.

"Paul, I never want anything else then to be with you. I will say yes under one condition."

"Name it and it's yours."

"Promise me your death is not something we will have to deal with till we are both old and gray."

"You know if I keep phasing that might be a very long time."

"I can only dream." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around me leaning down to kiss me.

"Is that a yes?" I asked pulling away breathless forgetting that we were surrounded by the pack and our family.

"Of course it is my silly wolf. I love you with all my heart." I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I took the ring from the little velvet box sliding it on her pretty little figure. We broke eye contact as the pack cheered for us.

I looked over at Sam whom smiled and nodded at me. He knew I had been planning this for some time. I just wanted to make it happen before the babies came.

"Well, well what a wonderful moment in my daughter's life. Glad I was here to witness it. Even if my children were more than happy to put me in prison." I felt the growl in my chest before I heard it. I knew the voice and I sure as well was not going to let him around my imprint.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam growled standing in front of Emily and Micah. He stared at his father with fury in his eyes.

"I'm here for Micah, and since I didn't get time with my daughter I am taking her too." Joshua laughed crossing his arms over his chest. I had never hated anyone more at that moment. Not even a vampire, I wanted nothing more than to give in to my inner wolf and phase. No one would hurt my imprint; I would die to protect her.

"No Sam, please don't let him take me. I want to stay with you and Emily." Micah yelled as Emily wrapped her arms around the scared little guy.

"Shut your mouth brat." Joshua yelled looking past Sam to Micah.

"You leave him alone, I have custody of Micah. It's up to a judge to decide if you get Micah back. But I doubt it with your convictions. How did you get out anyway?"

"Some people are sloppy with their transport, to bad I had to kill two of them to be here tonight. Now hand over the brats and I'll be on my way."

"Over my dead body." Sam growled

"I was hoping you would say that." I barely had time to push Andrea behind me as Joshua pulled out a gun shooting Sam in the chest

"Sam!" Emily yelled rushing forward to Sam, who lay motionless on the sand.

I growled, rage filling my vision as I rushed forward ready to pounce and kill the basted. That was till I saw whom he held in front of him as a little human shield. Somehow in the confusion of Sam getting shot Micah had tried to run past Joshua. Joshua held the gun to his son's head. I stayed still knowing damn well that the monster would kill the child. If he had shot Sam he would shoot Micah.

"Sam wake up." Micah screamed as tears were rolling down this face.

"Shut it you, he's dead, but just in case he's not dead." Joshua laughed aiming the gun at Sam.

"No!" Emily screamed as she covered Sam with her body.

Joshua stopped the gun slowly lowering as he looked around. The pack and I stood on four legs. I felt Andrea sink her fingers into my fur steadying my thoughts.

"Paul I want to see him dead as much as you do, but helping Sam is more important right now. Besides he needs to go back to prison." Andrea whispered to me as she kept her eyes on Joshua.

"Don't any of you freaks come any closer, I'll kill you." Joshua yelled waving the gun in front of him as the pack came closer. He pushed Micah away from him causing the little boy to crash into a furry Jared. Micah hid behind the wolf, his eye's wide with fear.

Joshua turned and ran not sure if the pack was behind him or not. Half of the pack took off after him into the woods. No one wanted to leave Sam, he was more than just our Alpha he was family to all of us.

Drea pushed past me running to Emily who knelt next to Sam, his hand clenched in her. She held her sweat shirt over the wound trying to stop the blood flow.

"Mom?" Drea asked tear's falling down her face.

"Call an ambulance Dre, we need to get him to a hospital." I phased taking the phone from my shaking imprint.

"I got it Dre, stay with Sam." I said softly as I dialed the phone. I felt numb as I watched my imprint sit next Sam, the life pouring out of him. I answered all the questions the operator asked.

_Was the gunman still in the area? _

No.

_Was Sam awake and alert?_

No again.

I pulled on my cut off's as I moved next to Drea, I pulled her close to me as we waited, the operator still on the phone. It felt like hours before we the first responders pulled up. Normally we would have just taken Sam home to heal, but he was losing to much blood, and with the hole being in the middle of his chest we were not taking any chances.

I pulled Drea closer to me and away from Sam as the medical team began to work on him.

"Why does this shit always happen to us Paul?" Drea cried as she watched the paramedics work on Sam.

"I don't know love." I wish I had an answer for her at that moment. I closed my eyes and began asking the spirits for Sam to be okay. His family needed him. His unborn son needed him.

We watched as Sam was loaded into an awaiting ambulance.

"Come on Dre, let's go up to the hospital." It worried me how quite she was being, I knew it was better then her being in hysterics. That would be terrible for the babies. Maybe that was why she was holding it together.

Drea still had not said anything as we made it to the hospital; I grabbed her close wrapping my arms around her.

"I need to find my mom." Drea said pulling away from me. I watched as she walked slowly to the nurse's station. She looked so worn down from stress. I would be lying if I said I was not worried for her.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my mother, Emily Uley. She road in with my dad." The nurse picked up her phone calling back to the E.R. I watched as Drea looked back at me as she waited her eyes filled with tears. The nurse put down the phone looking at Dre. I rushed forward wrapping my arms around Andrea. I knew it was not good news; I refused to believe even for a moment that we had lost Sam.

"Your dad was rushed into surgery, but it seems you mom went into labor on the way here."

"What? But she's only five and a half months pregnant." I said holding my imprint tightly

"The doctors are trying to get the labor stopped." The nurse said looking back down at her charts.

"Can we see her?" Drea asked, fear pouring off of her in waves.

"Not right now, the doctors need time to do their work." Drea nodded as she walked over the chairs in the waiting room. At that moment I never had felt fear like I did now. My imprint sat down, she turned watching the now falling rain hit the window. I wanted to do something, but there was nothing I could do except be there for her.

**Sam's POV**

I felt like I was free, There was no pain, no fear. I watched from a far as the doctors tried to bring my broken body back to life. I watched with no emotion as the doctors tried to restart my heart. This was such a strange feeling. I was more confused than anything, I wondered out into the hall. I watched as nurses rushed around me.

There was someone I was supposed to be with, I just couldn't remember who. I walked farther till I came to an open door. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen lay in the bed, tears running down her face. My heart knew I should know her. But my brain was lost, who was she to me.

"Sam, please don't leave me." The woman whispered as new tears rolled down her face.

Emily, she was my Emily, my imprint. The mother of my unborn child, why was she in a bed? Had she been shot too? Was there something wrong with the baby because I didn't protect them better? I knew in that moment I had to go back to my body. My family needed me; I needed to know what was wrong with my imprint.

_"We got him back, let's hurry and close him up before he loses any more blood."_

**Paul's POV**

I relaxed a little bit as Andrea leaned against me. "I know things seem dark right now honey but I need you to stay strong."

She stood stretching before she stood, looking out the window.

"It's been almost three hours. When are they going to tell us something?"

"Hopefully soon, just remember love no news is good news."

"I'm sorry Paul. I'm sorry that I'm not holding it together better."

"You're fine sweet heart. Believe me I know how worried you are. I'm your imprint, I can feel what you feel."

"Andrea?" We both looked up as Dr. Cullen walked out of the E.R

"Is my dad going to be okay?" Andrea asked as soon as she looked at him.

"Come with me, I would like to discuss Sam's condition in private." I held my breath as I followed the leech doctor, praying he was not about to tell me my family would be forever shattered. We followed Carlisle down the hall to a small office. He motioned for Andrea and I to sit, I closed my eyes in silent prayer.

"Andrea, Sam made it out of surgery. But he is far from out of the woods yet. Even with his wolf healing, he is still going have a hard battle to fight."

"How long till we know if he is going to be okay?" I asked softly.

"The next twenty four hours will be critical, if he makes it threw that time period he should be okay."

"Do you know anything on how my mom is? No one will tell me anything."

"She resting right now, the contractions have slowed but they have not stopped."

"Can we see one of them?" I asked gripping Drea's hand tightly. I knew she needed one of them, maybe seeing them would help put her mind at ease.

"Sam just got moved to the I.C.U. I'll take you up to see him. With him being a wolf, we have no idea how long he will be out." Carlisle said standing opening the door for Andrea.


	32. Chapter 32

Alpha Daughter chapter 32

_**Taking a break from school work just to bring you another chapter of Alpha daughter. Or it could be that I am so sick of looking at power point that I feel like my eyes will pop out unless I have a Twilight brake. Who would of thought going back to school after six years would be this fun HEE HEEE.**_

_**SAM'S POV**_

My eyes were so heavy, all I wanted to do was open them, the sound of my baby girls voice packed full of angry hurt my heart. I groaned, that wasn't the only thing hurting my heart. Damn Joshua, why did he always have to screw everything in my life? As if the man leaving me as a child didn't cause enough damage

"Andrea" I choked out

"Dad your awake, how are you feeling?" I could hear in her voice just how scared she was. I felt terrible for making my pregnant daughter worry so much

"I feel like someone drove a stake through my heart." I growled forcing my eyes open.

"No, dad no stake you're not a vampire." I knew Dre was forcing her humor I could still see the worry in her eyes. I remembered then why I had forced my eyes open.

"Sweet heart, why is your mother in a hospital bed?" I wisped trying to keep my eyes open.

She looked at me her eyes full of confusion. I knew I could not explain to my daughter how I knew what I did I would scare her too much. "She went into labor; the doctors are trying to get the labor stopped."

'What she can't give birth now, the baby will die if she does." My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. My wolf was not helping anything; I knew he didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was his mate and unborn pup were in trouble.

"I know dad, you need to calm down. Phasing in the hospital won't help mom any."

I growled from the pain as I forced myself to sit up, I had to get to my imprint. In my condition I could barely contain my wolf; he was just as despite to get to Emily as I was.

"Sam Clam down, you can't phase in a hospital room. If you do your only going to hurt Drea because of how close she is standing, Lay back for a moment, Drea watch Sam I am going to go check on Emily."

My wolf relaxed a little, my wolf trusted Paul enough to help us watch over our mate and Pups. I groaned as I lay back in the bed. "Sorry Dre, I didn't mean to almost lose it like that. I would never purposely put you or your baby's in danger.

"I know you wouldn't dad, I understand what happened, and I know it must be frustrating for you not to be able to go to mom."

"No what's frustrating is she's got upset because she saw me get shot, I am going to kill Joshua if anything happens to Emily or my baby.

Paul's POV

I was so glad to be out of that room, as much as I loved Andrea I hated seeing Sam in the condition he was in. Now that he was awake I felt like he was going to be okay. I walked into Emily's room; she lay still on the bed, for a moment I thought she was staring into space it was then I noticed she was stairing at a fetal monitor.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked almost half scared to walk into the room.

She smiled at me as I walked into the room. "Hey Paul have you heard anything about Sam, I'm so worried about him."

"He's awake; the weirdest part was he woke up asking why you were in a hospital bed."

"How could he, oh my lord. For a moment earlier I thought I had lost him because I felt him here with me."

'I think for a moment you did, but he's back now, he wanted to march in here and check on you himself." I smiled thinking of what Emily would have done to Sam for doing just that.

"That wonderful stubborn man of mine." She smiled laying a hand on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" I asked knowing I might not like the answer.

"Contractions have stopped for now, but Dr. Cullen said he wants to keep me here over night. He said the baby's heart beat sounds strong." She smiled loving as she turned her attention back to the fetal monitor.

"I'm going go talk to Dr. Cullen and find out if there's any way you and Sam can be moved into the same room.

"That would be wonderful Paul, thank you." She smiled at me before closing her eyes.

It didn't take much to get Sam and Emily moved into the same room. The pack let out a collective breath as Doctor Cullen announced Sam would be fine and Emily Labor had stopped.

"So, what the chance of getting you to come home with me sweetheart." I asked as I gently began rubbing my imprints tiny shoulders.

"Slim, I'm so scared if we leave something will happen." Andrea whispered into my ear.

"Go home Dre, your mother and I will be fine." Sam said tiredly, he was healing fast but the toll it took on his body was begging to show.

"Are you sure dad?" Andrea asked walking closer to him taking his hand.

"Yes, go home and let Paul take care of you. Paul what ever happened it Joshua?" Sam asked with a slight growl.

"The pack chased him up a tree by the time the police arrived the pack disappeared and Joshua was yelling something about giant mutant wolfs."

"Good hopefully they lock him up somewhere with no light for the rest of his life." Sam said his body shakings with anger.

'Calm down Sam, you need to rest." Emily said looking over at him.

We all looked up as two uniformed police officers walked into the door. I knew then that the worst had happened. Somehow they had lost Joshua again; my family was still in danger, Will it ever stop.

**Okay sorry this is so short and has taken so long, but I went back to school and it's kicking my ass. I will begin to start updating all my story's again.**


	33. Chapter 33

Alpha Daugther chapter 33

Paul's POV

Drea was silent almost the entire way home. I was worried about her, she had been through so much today with seeing Sam being shot, and dealing with Joshua wanting to take her from us. Over my dead body was all I could say about that. That basted would have to make sure I was cold and dead before I would ever let him take my imprint from me.

"I won't let him have you Dre, you know that right?"

'Of course I know that Paul, ever since I can remember you have always been there to protect me. What would be different now?" I felt better as soon as she cracked a smile.

It began to rain as I pulled the truck up to the house. That was the last thing I needed right now, a soaked imprint. By the time we both made it to the house we were both soaked to the bone. Andrea leaned into me as she shivered.

I don't think it would ever matter how many times I had brought Andrea home I would never get used to it. I was the luckiest man in the world to have her.

"Guess I come in handy for something's." I laughed as I swung her up in my arms cradling her against my chest. My wolf was content in that moment our mate and pups were safe in our arms.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped as Andrea began to softly kiss my neck. I wanted her so bad, but after the day she had just had it was probably best to let her rest.

"Not tonight love let me get you to bed. I need to hold you, to know that you and our pups are really okay. I don't think my wolf can handle any more excitement tonight.

"By all means let's put you to bed then, we wouldn't want to upset your delicate little wolf." I growled as she grinned at me, was she ever lucky at that moment that she was cute. I don't think anyone would ever have the guts to call my wolf delicate. But here she was my imprint giggling at me, just seeing her like that made it all worthwhile. As long as she gave me that smile that let me know she was all right she could call me anything her little heart desired.

I gently sat her down on the bed as we made it to our room. I don't know why I felt the need to close the door behind me. We were alone in the house but it made me feel like I could protect my imprint just a little bit more. I groaned as I snuggled down in the blankets next to my imprint fully clothed.

"I can't believe everything that happened today. It just blows my mind on how fast everything can change for us." Andrea said as she wiggled out of her jeans leaving her in only her t-shirt.

'I know love, but you don't need to worry I'm here to protect you."

"For that reason honey, I'm not worried one bit for my safety or our children's." I smiled as she snuggled down in the blankets next to me. I watched her as she fell asleep, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she snuggled next to me.

"Paul" She wisped

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere."

I know she said something after that but it was so quite and muffled that even my wolf ears couldn't hear it. I feel asleep a happy wolf with my imprint in my arms.

My wolf pacing is what woke me up, He wasn't happy and that had me worried. I reached over for Andrea but found cold sheets in her place.

"Drea" I asked as I stood from the bed. I followed her scent out into the living room. I found her curled up on the sofa fast asleep. Why the hell had she came out here instead of staying in the bed with me.

"Andrea" I whispered as I sat next to her trying not to startle her. She smiled at me as she opened her eyes.

'What are you doing out here." She looked around confused for a moment. Then looked at me the confused look still present on her face. That worried me, I didn't want to let her see just how much I was worried.

'You must have been sleep walking baby girl."

'I hope you are right, but I was having a really good dream so I'm not too upset about it."

"What was your dream about?"

"I was watching you in the back yard play with our kids."

"Maybe that was why you came out here. You thought it was real for a moment."

"Maybe, but I can tell you one thing for sure. I was so happy watching you play with our pups. Just like you used to me."

'You mean I was a wolf playing horsy."

"You sure were baby, and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen."

"Here I thought my horsy day were behind me."

'Far from it, my hansom wolf." I watched as my imprint groaned as she stood from the sofa.

"Sleeping out here didn't help your back I see."

"Nope sure didn't"

"Why don't you go relax in the bedroom for a bit and I'll run you a bath?" That last comment earned me a smile and for that I was grateful.

**Okay I know this is really short but I kinda lost my pace with this story. Just a little bit of writers black, but I am trying to work threw it am bring Alpha Daughter back,Please Review.**


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you to the person who reviewed as Guest, gave me a lot of great ideas for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long for me to post.

I found myself watching Andrea like a hawk, or maybe just an over protective wolf with an imprint about a month away from her due date. I knew I was driving her crazy with my protectiveness but I couldn't help it. Sam had been no better with the girls. Even though Drea was my imprint he still saw it as his job to take care and watch both Andrea and Emily.

Most days Andrea was home with her parents, I wouldn't lie I wanted Andrea to be living with me when the baby's arrived but I knew she wanted to be close to her parents. It would bug me more if Sam hadn't been letting me stay with my imprint; no sex in the house has been his rule which I didn't have a problem with. My poor Andrea was so uncomfortable with the twins. But I knew she was just as happy as I was that soon they would be here. I still didn't know what to think about that, I was scared out of my mind that I wouldn't be a good father. What If I ended up being like my dad, but then the more I thought about it I knew I could never be like him because I could never lay a hand on Andrea or my pups.

Today had been a wonderful day together just us; I knew our just us time would be coming to a close very soon. So I had taken Andrea down to the beach to spend some alone time with my beautiful imprint.

"Are you going to be okay being alone for a bit, I have to go out in patrol?" I asked Drea as I helped her into the house.

"Paul honey, I'm pregnant not dying, I'll be fine. Relax a little bit baby I can see how much you need a good run." My imprint had always understood me more than anyone, I shouldn't of surprised me that she knew what I needed.

"That's not the only thing I need baby girl." I hadn't been this deprived since I began to hold out for her once she turned 16. Those had been the longest two years of my life.

"I know honey, it won't be long now." She smiled at me her eyes shining with love as she rubbed her hand over her ever growing belly.

I smirked at her as I leaned forward capturing her lips to mine. I then leaned down and kissed her belly twice. Once for each child, I had begun doing that about two months ago every time I left her. Somehow it felt wrong not to tell my baby's that I loved them too.

'You know they always kick every time you do that honey. They love you just as much as you love them." That thought made me happy, I hadn't had a good relationship with my own father, and that's not what I wanted for our my own kids.

"I know that, please be safe while I'm gone I don't like you being here alone."

"I'll be fine, go get some running in, that way maybe you won't be tossing and turning so much tonight when I'm trying to sleep."

"You got it babe." I smirked at her again as I walked out the door.

DREA'S POV

I collapsed on the sofa as soon as Paul was gone I didn't want him to know just how tired I really was. The poor man already worried too much about me. I smiled as I put my hand over my swollen belly. I hated how quite the house was right now. Mom and dad were away visiting Grandma Young for the day before the baby arrived. I was surprised any of them even left me alone for the time it took for Paul to patrol. But I wasn't complaining it was nice to get a little me time. I was jolted awake what seemed like minutes later to my parents walking in the door. I looked down at my phone and was amazed that I had been sleeping for three hours.

"Sorry baby girl didn't mean to wake you." Dad said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed me on the head.

"How late do you have Paul on patrol?" I asked with a yawn.

"He has another two hours, I just saw him outside he must have been in here to check on you while you were sleeping." Why didn't that surprise me?

"How was your trip?" I asked as I attempted to stand from the sofa, it took me a few tries with my belly being as big as it was.

"Fine, my mother was fusing over me to much think." Mom said with a smile.

"I don't blame her honey, I'm going to go out and patrol with Paul for a bit. I'll send one of the guys to sit with you lady's till we get back."

"You know honey; it would be nice to have the house to our self's for a little bit, Andrea and I still have some work to do in the nursery."

We both watched dad's expression as he looked back and forth between us.

"Go dad, we will be fine." Mom and I both laughed as dad grumbled all the way out the door.

"How long do you think the guys will really be gone for?" I asked mom still laughing.

"I don't know but I don't give it long."

Mom and I spent the next hour working, folding all the baby clothes we had been given at our joint baby shower. I stood up trying to ease the soreness that had become persistently worse all day. I so couldn't wait for these babies' to come.

"Mom I'm going to head down stair and grab someone thing to drink, do you want something?"

"No honey, I'm fine." I shrugged at her as I headed down the stair.

I felt much better once I was able to grab my favorite root beer out of the fridge. I turned around and scream dropping the can, its contents splashing all over the floor. In front of me stood the figure of my nightmares Joshua Uley.

"My, my look at you baby girl, you look about ready to pop." I said nothing as I put my hands protectively over my swollen belly as I backed up against the frig.

"Where's your brothers at, I need to have a word with both of them." I wasn't about to tell him Micah was asleep in his room upstairs.

"Leave them alone, you already done enough damage to both of them."

"Not nearly as much as I'm about to do to both of them, you sit on the sofa, I want to wait to kill you and Emily till Sam and Micah are here to watch." Joshua was truly sick.

Paul's POV

Sam and I were not far away from the house when I felt my imprint's fear. Something was wrong; I stopped for a moment trying to pinpoint what was going on. Last time I had rushed home in a panic I had found Drea standing on top of the toilet hiding from a mouse.

"Something's really wrong Paul I can feel Emily's fear too." We both wasted no time rushing back towards the house. It was then I caught the scent of the man we had been searching for. I rushed inside not bothering to phase back. All I could think about was getting to my imprint and making sure she was okay.

All I saw was red when I saw Joshua pointing a gun at my pregnant imprint. I rushed forward as Joshua turned the gun on me and fired. I had no idea where the bullet landed or if I was hit. Joshua crashed underneath me. Sam grabbed gun that had been flung aside in the struggle. I don't know when he phased, but he looked as pissed as I felt. I looked down at the scum bag that had threated my imprint and noticed he wasn't moving or breathing.

"It's okay Paul; you can get up now he can't hurt our family ever again." I hadn't meant to kill him; I wanted him to pay for threating my mate. I was afraid to look back at my imprint, I didn't want her to see me as the monster I was. I stepped off Joshua turning to Sam. Even as a wolf I was still eyes level with him, he looked at me and smiled.

'You did what you had to Paul; he would have killed us all including the unborn pups in this family." I nodded closing my eyes; I still didn't feel any better about taking a human life even if that human deserved it. It was then I felt the tiny arms of my imprint wrap around me large furry neck.

'Thank you for saving us Paul, I love you so much. If you hadn't been here today not only me but the pups would have died as well." I growled at that, how could anyone ever want to hurt them they were innocent.

I phased back as Drea step away from me. Sam rushed up stairs to check on Emily and Micah as I wrapped my imprint up in my arms.

"I'm sorry I let that monster get past us."

"Don't be sorry Paul; you saved us that's all that counts."

"Thanks for believing that Dre." Knowing she didn't blame me made me feel slightly better. I looked up as the rest of the pack began to arrive. They all look down at the body in shock, but none of them said anything till Sam came back down the stairs.

"How's mom?" Andrea asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around me again.

'Better know that she knows you are okay." I was glad when everything had went down Emily had stayed upstairs with Micah. Poor little guy defiantly didn't need to see this.

"Are you sure you are okay baby girl?' Dad asked with concern on his face.

"Yes dad I'm fine."

"Good, jarred will you help me take out the trash." He growled looking down at Joshua.

"You got it boss" jarred said as he stepped forward helping Sam pick up Joshua's body.

"What are you going to do with him?" My imprint asked with concern.

"There's a storm coming in, the waves will take care of the body." I didn't like the look on Sam's face as he said that. I knew he hated his father, but his last sentence proved just how much. I could see the hatred in his eyes; it was a look I never wanted to see in my alpha's eyes again.

I held Drea tighter as Sam and Jarred carried the trash out of the house. "Oh and Paul you better have clothes on by the time I get back, no one should have to see that." I couldn't help but laugh at Sam, with that I knew he was going to be okay.

I watched Drea as she took a step back, her hand pressed against her lower back.

"Are you okay baby girl?"

"Yeah it's just my back keeps cramping every few minutes it's really starting to bug me."

"How long has this been going on, you know I read in one of your baby books that labor can start in your back."

'You were reading my baby books Paul." I knew I couldn't hide the blush spreading across my face as the guys snickered at me.

"Yes, I wanted to know what we are getting into. I'm just as clueless about all this as you." She smiled at me before her face contorted with pain again.

"Paul, I think you might be right, I just felt one of them drop." My face paled that meant it wouldn't be long before the baby's would be here."

I threw on my pants and shirt as quickly as I could I had to get Dre to the hospital now. I picked her up as soon as I was fully dressed carrying her out to the truck.

"Paul shoes you will need them at the hospital." Seth yelled from the porch.

'I have an extra pair in the back seat, tell Sam and Emily I took her to the hospital, have them bring her overnight bag with them." Seth nodded as he disappeared back into the house. I couldn't believe the time was here. Here were were on our way to the hospital, soon I would be able to hold my children in my arms and tell them in person how much I love them and will always be there for them.

"Paul you better hurry up the contractions are getting bad, I don't think they are planning on waiting long." I looked over at her worried. I didn't know how to deliver a baby, I had to get her to a hospital she needed someone who knew what they were doing.

"Paul" She shirked griping my arm hard.

"I'm not going to make it Paul; I can feel one of them." I looked over at her wide eyed. I hated seeing the look of pure fear in my imprints eyes.

"Do you want me to Pull over and check and see if I can see the baby?"

'You won't faint on me will you?" She asked me with a smile. I instantly felt better I knew then I could help her even if it was only making her smile.

"No love i got this." I said with a smile as I pulled the truck over. I got out of the truck coming around to the opposite side. For once I was glad we lived in the boon docks I didn't want to many people to see what was going on unless they could help. I opening the door, I looked at her for a moment almost afraid to touch her. What if I did something wrong and it hurt the baby's.

"I need to slide the seat back hon." She nodded as I slide the seat back enough for me to be able to sit in front of her.

"Are you okay for me to do this love?" I asked concerned

She nodded as she reached down taking my hand. "I'm scared"

I stopped then, I looked her right in the eye. "I won't let anything happen to you or the pups, you know that right? You and the pups are my life." I kept eye contact with her as I began to check her the way the book had described. I knew I paled as I felt the top of my baby's head, Andrea had been right, they were coming now.

"Everything is going to be okay baby, I'm going to call 9-11 you just breathe and try to relax." She nodded as I pulled out my phone. She reached down grabbed my hand tightly as another contraction hit.

"Paul" Andrea screamed as I hung up with the operator quickly after giving the ambulance directions.

I helped her slip her shorts of just in time for me to grab the tiny little baby as it slid out. Tears formed in my eyes I looked down at my son.

"We have a son love." I smiled up at her handing her the tiny baby boy, she began to cry as the baby opened its tiny little eyes.

Our son was here, I knew it should only be minutes before our daughter would be here too.

"Come on baby girl, give me a good push I want to meet our daughter too." Minutes later the tiny baby girl slid into my hands. I smiled down at her as she opened her little eyes.

"Paul is she okay?" Andrea asked her voice filled with concern.

"She's perfect baby girl." I looked up as the ambulance pulled up over the hill. I sied with relief that my little family would soon be on its way to the hospital.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to everyone who has been following this story, I have some grate new ideas for this story so hopefully they will start coming faster. As always please reveiw I love reading them, plus they make me update faster.

Sam's POV

I came out of the E.R with the biggest grin on my face. Paul had been so insistent that he was not going to see those baby's before Andrea, and here he had delivering them himself. Emily looked up at me as I walked through the double doors of the E.R.

"Are they okay, please Sam tell me Andrea and the babies are okay?" I smiled at my imprint as I drew her into my arm.

"There fine love, the babies were a little early but that's normal with twins." I had been just as worried as Emily when I found out the babies were on the way. It scared me to think about anything happening to those babies or Andrea. Paul wouldn't be able to handle a blow like that.

"Andrea how is she?"

'She wonderful, tired after everything she's gone through today but what more can we expect?

"How's Paul handling being a daddy?"

"He can't stop smiling; I can't believe he delivered his own children." That thought still brought a smile to my face, Paul had said over and over he loved Andrea and the kids to death but he was not going to see those babies before the doctor.

"That is something, but it's also something special he will always have with Andrea and the kids. Might make them closer then what they would normally have been."

"I know, I never got a chance to ask you if you were really okay, I know what happened earlier was a shock." Hell I was still in shock over everything that had happen.

"You have no idea how big of a shock I am in, but as long as you and Andrea are fine I will be able to get over it. I'm glad to know your father won't be able to threaten our family anymore."

"I know, I just can't believe how he turned on us." After knowing all my life how much my father hated me I really shouldn't be surprised. But for some reason I was, a father should not be able to do the things to his own child.

"He had a problem, that's for sure, and for some reason he seemed to blame all those problems on you."

"I know, I mean I don't feel bad about what happened or anything I'm glad he gone, and I will always be thankful that Paul was able to Save Andrea." I knew I should feel bad but for some reason I was unable to feel that way. I was numb when it came to thinking about the man that was my dad.

"Do you think Paul's going to be okay with everything? I heard he took it kind rough when he noticed he had killed a human."

'I think once the shock is over with and he relies his family is intact and safe he will be okay."

"I hope so, I don't want him to have that guilt over his head for the rest of his life."

"Neither do I, But I think he will be able to handle it." I prayed to the spirits that I was right, Paul didn't deserve to have the guilt that should have been mine hanging over his shoulders for the rest of his life.

We both looked up as Paul walked out of the E.R with a big smile on his face. "Emily, Andrea wants you."

I couldn't help but smile at the beaming expression on my imprints face.

Paul looked at me with a tired smirk as Emily walked past him.

"So how does it feel knowing those babies are finally here?" I asked watching the expression on his face.

"Scary as hell, I mean I'm responsible for those little lives in there and that huge. I'm scared I won't be good enough for the kids and Andrea." Paul said as he plopped down in one of the nearby chairs.

"I can see how much you love them and care for them Paul there will be no doubt in my mind you will be a good father to the twins." I looked down at the man who was the father of my grandchildren; I knew he would be good to them. He cared too much to be anything but good to them.

"I hope you are right, Andrea already so wonderful with them but we already knew she would be."

"Yes, there was never any doubt in my mind." I knew my baby girl would be a good mother, I had seen the kindness in her eyes all her life as she grew into a wonderful woman and mother.

"I'm sorry about earlier Sam I didn't mean to kill Joshua; I just couldn't stand by and let him hurt my family." I had no idea why in the name of hell he was apologize to me. I was so glad I no longer had to look over my shoulder wondering if today was the day that evil man came for my family.

"I'm not upset with you Paul I'm more grateful then you will ever know that you were able to Save Andrea."

"It's just different know I took a human life Sam, it's not the same as a vampire." That I could understand I kneeled down in front of Paul. Even though he wasn't much younger then me he suddenly seemed much young.

"Paul you have to remember he was going to kill Andrea, you were protecting your mate. Today you had to make a choice his life or hers and you chose right." He smiled at that, he laughed shaking his head.

"I was so scared Andrea was going to see me as some kind of monster after what I did."

'I don't think Andrea could ever see you as a monster Paul, she loves you too much." I knew my baby girl enough to know she would never look at Paul like that. No one thought him a monster for killing a man who would have killed his whole family without batting an eye.

"Come on Lets go See Dre before she passes out for the night." Paul nodded as he stood.

"Thanks Sam, for everything."

'There's no reason to thank me, just take care of Andrea and those little baby's." I followed Paul back into the E.R. I was kind of surprised Andrea and the babies had not been moved up to the maternity word yet, the doctor were probably still making sure all three were okay after the babies very interesting birth.

I smiled when we walked into the room; Emily held one of the twins in her arms, she smiled down at the tiny baby with love in her eyes. I couldn't wait to see her hold our own child like that. Emily smiled at me as we walked into the room. Paul walked past Emily; He leaned over and kissed Andrea on the head.

"So have you to come up with names for these little angles yet?" Emily asked looking down at the little boy in her arms. Emily and I had been wondering for some time just what the two of them had picked. Both Paul and Andrea had been very secretive about the names they had chosen for the twins.

"We chose Aiyana Lynn and Devin Samuel." Andrea smiled up at Paul as she cuddled her daughter to her chest.

"I love them, there so sweet and perfect for such perfect little babies." I could keep the smirk off my face as my imprint became teary eyed.

Two days later Andrea and the twins were released from the hospital. Even though they had been born early both the twins had been very well developed. But considering they were only five weeks early it wasn't too much of a shocker the babies were as healthy as they were.

Paul's POV

I felt like if I looked away from Andrea and the twins I would lose them forever. I know by now I had to be driving Dre crazy with my hovering but I couldn't help it. It made it all worthwhile when she smiled at me even though she was shaking her head.

"Paul baby would you sit down for a little bit, nothing's going to happen to the babies, they are safe here. Besides almost all the pack are camped out here, Between all of you we should be pretty safe." I smiled as her as I sat down next to her looking at my son as he suckled from her breast.

"I know, I'm just not as at ease being here at Sam's I think, if we were home I think I would be handling thing a little better."

"I'm not ready to leave Paul."

"I know that; please don't feel like I am rushing you. We will go home when you are ready and not a moment sooner."

"Good, do you have to patrol before bed? I'm about ready for bed as soon as Devin is done eating." I couldn't help but reach done and stroke my son's tiny head as he lay against Andrea's chest.

"No I'm whooped too, Sam hasn't put me back on rotation yet. I think he wants me to make sure you are not getting over whelmed with the babies.

"How is it possible for me to get over whelmed, I mean every time I set down one of the kids someone else is standing by wanting to snuggle them. Between your mom and mine I have to fight for time with my own kids." I knew Andrea wasn't upset because of the smile on her face.

"There are just a lot of people that love them; it makes me happy to know they have such a good family system."

"Me too, will you lay him down for me." I nodded picking up my son as soon as she was done burping him. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I laid my son down his sister in the bassinet next to the bed. I leaned down kissing both them on the head.

"Paul, come to bed." I couldn't annore the sleepy request of my imprint. I slide into bed next to her wrapping her up in my arms.

She was asleep before I knew it; it took a little while for me to drop off.

_I was running through the woods, the damp leafs sticking to my fur as I ran, my wolf was panicked her was searching for a scent he couldn't find. Then suddenly the scent was there. The wolf growled as he threw back his head and howled before disappearing into the brush. I knew the scent that lay before me I just didn't believe it. I came to the clearing just in time to see Joshua standing at the Cliffside holding Andrea but the neck. I growled and ran forward as the bastard pushed Drea over the edge. My wolf felt a part of him brake as he went to leap into the water forgetting all about the lunatic standing off to the side. It was then the figure appeared in front of me. First Andrea will die then the runts, and it will be all your fault._

I bolted up in bed panting hard sweat running down my face. That was unusual for me since I haven't sweated since before I became a wolf.

"Paul, what wrong?" I looked over at Andrea relived to know she was in bed next to me and it had only been a nightmare.

"I'm fine just a nightmare." I groaned as I leaned back next to her. She looked down at me as she leaned on her arm.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"No, I'm just glad you and the babies are okay."

"We are sweet heart, now go back to sleep, we can get another hour in before the kids needs to be changed." I smiled as I pulled her into my arms. My family was safe for now but I had a feeling something was coming, something that I wouldn't know how to face. Whatever it was I would be ready because I would never allow anything to hurt my family.


	36. Chapter 36

**OMG I know it has been forever since I update but I am inspired now because I got to go to the Twilight convention in Novi MI this last weekend. I couldn't have asked for a more awesome weekend, Chaske Spencer, Booboo Stewart, and Alex Meraz were extremely nice. I don' think I am every going to stop freaking out that I got to meet them. Okay on with the story sorry it took so long to update.**

The weeks went by faster than I could ever guess, I was so happy having the baby's with me and Paul. Everyone was safe and happy life couldn't get better than this. The only thing that had been an issue is that Paul's nightmares had gotten worse. I felt bad that my poor wolf was not getting the sleep that he needed. I knew he tried at night but every time he closed his eyes the nightmares would start. The worst part was I had no idea how to help him. I woke as I felt Paul tossing and turning next to me. I always knew it was a danger to wake him out of his nightmares but my love for him wouldn't let me leave him like that.

"Paul, Sweetheart wake up it's just a dream." A scooted back quickly while almost tumbling off the bed as he bolted up right. He looked over at me as his breathing beginning to return to normal.

"That sounded like a nasty one, are you okay?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I didn't hurt you did I?"I looked at Paul confused, he had never come close to hurting me, what was the difference now.

"No of course not honey." He closed his eyes as I leaned over kissing him on the forehead.

"Maybe I should start sleeping on the sofa at night; I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you?" I looked up at him as he opened his eyes looking down at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"No Paul, that's not going to happen so do not even suggest it. If you are going to start sleeping out in the living room you know damn well I will be joining you because I can't sleep without you next to me."

"Dre I am only doing what I think is best." I reached over taking his large hand in my own.

"I know that, but we are a team now and if there is a problem in our life's it's our job to work together to make it better."

"I don't know what we could do to stop my nightmares, there getting worse every night. "I had been asking him for weeks to tell me about the dreams. But every time I asked about them, he only pushed me away saying he needed to deal with them on his own. It had hurt at first to hear him talking like that, but I knew it was nothing personal.

'I know you don't want to tell me about them, but I think it would be a good idea for you to get it off your chest and tell me."

"I don't want to scare you Dre, I don't want you to see me as the monster I really am." Was that what was really going on this whole time, he thought I would see him as a monster. Hell I thought we had been past this. I could never see him like that, not when I really knew what kind of man he was.

"Paul Lahote, do not ever let me hear you call yourself a monster again, do you hear me you are the farthest thing for a monster you are a protector and a damn good one. Without you the kids and I wouldn't even be here today, and mostly likely Mom and dad too."

"Dre I now I had to do what I did but it still does not make me feel any better."

"I know hansom, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

'Just lay here with me." I hated hearing the tone of his voice, so tired so beat down. I wanted to help him but I just didn't know how too." I smiled slightly as I reached over, gently running a hand down his abs.

"I just can't get out of my mind what that creep keeps saying to me." I lay still as he began to talk; Paul had never opened up about his dreams to anyone not even to me. With his age he was now able to hide things from the pack that were bugging him or he wanted to keep privet, I knew there was no way in hell I could help him unless he opened up to me.

"What did he tell you?" I didn't even need to ask who he was talking about, I already knew he was talking about the monster he had saved me from.

"He said that in the end he will win and everyone I love will die by my hand."

"You know that's not true Paul right?"

"Sometimes I wonder because I feel like he controls me, he's in my nightmares and he's still there when I wake up. I feel like I am going crazy and there is nothing I can do about it."

"You not crazy Paul, do you think it would help if you talked to someone about it?" I watched as he starred at me in confusion.

"It's not like I could go to a shrink, I would end up in prison for murder."

"That's not what I meant Paul; I mean someone that help deal with ghosts." I almost smiled as he smirked at me.

"You think that's what's going on here?" Paul looked at me a little skeptical, but I didn't have any better explanation for what was going on.

"That's the only thing that really makes sense to me, I've never known you to have nightmares and I know you have been through some pretty scary stuff."

"You think I was scared?" Paul smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around me, while pulling me close. It made my heart warm to see him smile again. He had been so tired the last few days, which made his smiles few and far between.

"No I know you Paul, you're a tough guy." I couldn't help laugh but a little as I thought of the tough guy everyone else thought Paul to be. I knew otherwise, and I was pretty sure the pack had a good idea that he wasn't the kind of guy he let himself be portrayed as.

"Don't you forget it beautiful." I smiled as he settled down beside me again. I leaned down and kissed him as he fell back into a peaceful sleep. My poor wolf was so tired it had only took him a minute to be out like a light. I settled down next to him and prayed he would be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

Sam's POV

I had been watching my imprint like she was a ticking time bomb, I was so excited that any day now we were finally going to have the chance to be parents again, this time the little one would really be ours. Emily on the other hand was getting more and more moody with me as the days went by. I sat out in the living room as she slept. I knew she needed her space; I couldn't help it how protective I was of her I love her and that baby more than life itself.

I hated when it was my turn to go out for patrol, what if something happened and Emily needed me. There was no way I could avoid my wolf duties, hell Paul had just started patrolling again and we were already running ragged trying to catch up to the remaining leeches. Then there was also the fact that I knew Paul would be taking Andrea home with him soon. I knew my wolf would morn for his pup when she moved out. I hadn't told Emily how my wolf and I were feeling about Andrea moving out, I knew she wouldn't understand.

"Dad" I looked up as Andrea walked down the step.

"What are you doing up princess." I felt better having Andrea with down here with me for a moment.

"Paul had another nightmare, I'm worried about him." I was worried him too.

"I am too; it's not good for him to going on as little sleep as he has."

"He feel back to sleep for now but I don't know how long it's going to last."

"Has he told you anything?"

I watched as she fidgeted with her hands before looking back at me.

"Dre if you know something you need to tell me so we can help Paul, it's not normal for a wolf to be going through what he has."

"He said Joshua keeps invading his dreams, that bastard told him he was going to end up killing everything he loves."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine with Andrea's words, I should have known what was going on, my wolf was being haunted. **Please review and I will update**


	37. Chapter 37

I woke knowing my Andrea wasn't in bed with me, I hated feeling the cold space were my imprint should be laying. I couldn't help the smile the crept on my face as the sound of the gently breathing of the twins, who had been born of mine and Andrea's love. I turned towards the doors as Anders voice floated up the stairs.

"_He said Joshua keeps invading his dreams, that bastard told him he was going to end up killing everything he loves_." My heart sank at her words. I had trusted her not to tell anyone, no one could know what was really going on in my head. If they knew, let alone if Sam knew he would try to take my family away from me. Not that I could really blame him, If I were in Sam's shoes I wouldn't My pup or grand pups anywhere near me.

Andrea and Sam looked up at me as I made my way down the steps. "Hey hansom, I was hoping you would get some more sleep." Like always her smile made my heart melt, but I still felt the pain her words had caused, I had trusted her with my secret.

"Yeah I'm fine; I think I'm going to out for a bit I need some air."

"Are you okay?" I hated the look of fear on her face. I knew she was worried about me but I couldn't stay here right now feeling the way I was feeling.

"Yeah, Sam will you keep an eye on her while I'm gone?"

"You know I will." I expected Andrea to fight with me, almost every time I asked Sam to watch her she would glare and me all the while telling me she didn't need anyone to watch her. I nodded at Sam as I took off out the door unable to take another look back at my imprint.

I phased as soon as I hit the tree line, Joshua's words still strong in my head. I growled as I took off running as fast as I could through the trees. No matter what Dre said there was no one who could help me with this. The monster clung to my soul and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew if I was smart, I would leave Andrea and pups to live a peaceful life without me. I knew there was no way in hell I would be able to do that, I loved them too much, there was just no way I could live without them and be sane.

Drea's POV

I looked back at dad as soon as Paul ran out the door. "I wonder what that was all about."

"I don't know Dre; I just know he has been having a hard time coping with what he has done. He tries hiding it from the pack but he doesn't relies hiding it is a bad as confessing to something being wrong." I looked at dad, still confused about Paul.

"He'll be fine, just give him some time, Paul is a fighter."

"I know that, I just wish he would stop feeling like he is a monster. He saved my life that day, not only mine but the lives of the twins. Who knows the damage that monster would have done that day if Paul had not stepped in." Thinking of that moment still sent shudders down my spine. I would be forever grateful that Paul had been there that day. In the end he had been there for us which was all that mattered.

"I agree, I don't even want to think about the things that could have happened. I know my father was cold enough to have shot me over nothing. It would not surprise me if he was given the chance he would have killed all of us." I shuttered again as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I just wish I could help Paul." It was the worst feeling in the world not being able to help the man I love.

"I think you do more than you know." I looked up at dad and smiled he always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks dad."

"Sam" We both looked up as mom walked through the door from their room.

"What is it Em?" dad asked rushing to her side.

"I think it is time Sam." By the look on his face I knew mom must be in labor.

"Are you sure?" I almost busted out laughing with the look of fear on his face.

"Dad get her to the hospital you nitwit." I laughed as I walked up to mom hugging her.

Dad looked over at me as I stepped away from mom. "Andrea, hurry up and get the twins ready I can't leave you here alone with Paul being gone."

"Dad just call one of the guys there is no way I can be ready in time, go get her to the hospital I will stay here." I took a step back as dad looked at me and growled. I hadn't been on the receiving end of one of his alpha glares in a long time.

"Andrea call Seth, I don't think this kid is going to wait much longer to be born." Mom said in pain as she leaned against Sam.

Grabbing the phone, I had never been so happy that the guys of the pack were light sleepers. Seth answered the phone on the first ring.

"Seth can you come over, mom went into labor and dad does not wanting to leave me here alone with the twins."

I wasn't surprised as the phone went dead; I had grown up with the pack so their bad phone manners were nothing new to me. I turned back towards mom and dad, dad was helping mom into her coat. I loved the look on their faces, even though they had been fighting for days I could tell they were together as one as they prepared to welcome into their life the child they had been waiting so long for.

"Andrea will you go get your mom's bag it's sitting next to the bed." I nodded as I disappeared into their room. By the time I made it back into the living room with bag in hand, Seth was standing next to mom hugging her.

Dad hugged me as he grabbed the bag from hand. "Thanks kiddo, don't give Seth too much of a hard time." I smiled as Seth walked up next to me.

"We will be fine Sam." He nodded as him and mom disappeared out the door.

"I'm happy for them, it's about time they had a child of their own." Seth smiled as he grabbed the remote and plopped down on the sofa. I groaned as Seth finally decided on show, nightmare on elm street number one. There was no way in hell I was going to watch that and be able to sleep.

"I'm going to head back upstairs and try to get some more sleep before the twins wake up."

"What's going on with Paul, I didn't have time to ask him on my way over here."

"He's not sleeping well." I said sadly as I sat on the bottom step looking at Seth.

"I knew something wasn't right, he hasn't been his self lately most of us just thought the reason he was so tired was because of the twins." If only that was the reason.

"I wish that was the problem, I don't really know what all is going on. I just know I don't know how to help him and its messing me up inside." Paul was and is my world if I couldn't figure how to help him soon, No I wouldn't think about what would happen I couldn't lose him.

"I think you do help him Dre, he just does not know how to open up fully about his problems yet."

"Thanks Seth." I smiled at him as I headed back up stairs.

Paul's POV

I ran farther and farther my legs burned from the speed and lack of sleep but I didn't care. I knew Andrea had been right about the ghost issue. But I didn't know if I was strong enough to tell her that I felt a monster moving in the back of my hand. What would she think of me when she knew.

I stopped as the cliff came into view, what were the odds of me surviving if I jumped, probably pretty good. I let out a wolf whimper as I turned my face into the wind blowing off the dark cold sea. I collapsed down on the grass as my eyes locked on the black midnight waves rolling in .Looking up at the sky I prayed to the spirits that I would be strong enough to fight the demon within me. I knew I couldn't do this to Andrea or the pups. I remembered what it was like growing up without a father; my heart ached at the thought of not seeing my children grow up.

"_Get over it Paul, you won't see those brats grow up anyway. They will have no time for that since you will be the one to end there life's anyway."_

"Shut the hell up you bastard I will never hurt my pups." I growled at the voice in the back of my head. I knew I should be used to voices in my head but this voice made me feel like a loony.

"_You are crazy Paul, Kill them Paul that way they won't have to live with the monster inside you."_ I growled as I shook my head as I stood shaking my head feeling like a big dog shaking water out of its ears. I knew I had scared Dre by running out the way I had. I took off running back towards Sam and Emily's. I suddenly felt tired, all I wanted to do now was cuddle up with my imprint and sleep for days, even if that is no way remotely possible due to the fact that we are parent's now.

"You were a parent Paul, Now you are a crazed monster whom with destroy his own children in the end." I growled annoreing the voice in my head.

The rain began to fall as I made my way back towards my family; I knew I had to tell Dre what was going on in my head, also the fact that for a terrible moment I had considered taking my own life. My fur was soaked by the time I phased back; I stood naked in the tree line staring at the house.

I took a deep breath; as I let the pull imprint fill my heart. Knowing Andrea was waiting for me made everything almost bearable. There was no way in hell I could ever left that bastard convince me of hurting her or the twins. Tugging on my wet shorts I made my way back into the house. Seth looked up at me from the sofa as I walked through the door.

"What are you doing here Seth?" I asked slightly concerned, had something happened while I was gone.

"Emily went into labor, Sam asked me to stay here with Andrea and the twins while you were out running." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Thanks for looking after her for me Seth." I felt like an ass that I hadn't been here to look after my own imprint.

"No problem, I'm going to head home now."

"All right, night Seth." I waited till Seth left before I went upstairs; I opened the door slowly trying not to wake Dre or the kids. I smiled as Andrea opened her eyes looking at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I nodded as I striped out of my soaked shorts, she smirked as I stood before her fully naked.

"As much as I would love to fulfill your every naughty fantasy I don't think I have the energy." I groaned as I pulled out a pair of pajama pants.

"Nah, I don't think I have it in me for that." She said as I slid into bed next to her.

"Dre, can I ask you why you told Sam what's going on with me." I watched her expression turn from relaxed to startled.

"You forget love wolf hearing."

"Are you mad at me? "I could hear the fear in her voice, my wolf growled in the back of my head, as tired as we both were he hated knowing his imprint was scared of how we would react.

"No, I was a little hurt a first."

"I'm Sorry; I never wanted to hurt you. I'm just really scared for you. I want to help you and I don't know how to help you. I think that's why I told dad. I have always gone to him when I had a problem; I guess I was hoping that maybe he had an answer for what's going on with you.

"I don't know what's going on with me love, I feel like I am going crazy."

"I really don't think that's what's going on."

"Maybe your right, all I know is I want to go to sleep and be able to sleep." I closed my eyes in contentment as she leaned forward brushing a soft kiss on my forehead and lips. She pulled me down next to her bringing the blanket up over us.

"Try to sleep my hansom wolf." I wrapped my arms around her as we both fell asleep content in each other's arms.

**Sorry this took me so long to post. My excuse is college up class takes up a lot of my time now and I also write for the school newspaper. Please read and review I love reading them and they make me update faster.**


	38. Chapter 38

Okay I will admit one thing, I have been so busy with school, I forgot one key point I was working on in this story, Andrea's mom (woops) So hopefully this chapter will shine some light on that subject. College sucks that way it makes my mind stop working. Any who please review, I really like reading them.

Alpha Daughter 38

Sam's POV

Holding my son in my arms was like nothing I had ever experience. This little baby had come from the love Emily and I expressed together. I smiled as I snuggled my son to my chest as Emily slept. No matter what I would protect this child and my Emily until my last breath. I smiled as pressed a soft kiss to his tiny forehead.

"_Give it up Sam you and Paul are both the same, both of you will destroy everything you love before in the end you both destroy yourself."_ I kissed my sons forehead before I sat him down in his hospital crib next to Emily's bed. I sat in the chair across from them just watching. I felt like that monster would just appear out of the darkness. As soon as I was able I needed to talk to Paul figure out just what we were going to do about Joshua. Even though he was no longer apart of the land of the living, he was still able to cause grief to people he was supposed to care about.

"Sam" Emily asked from the bed. I smiled pushing the negative thought from my head.

"I'm right here Em, you don't have to worry everything thing is okay?" I whispered as I leaned down kissing her on the head.

"Are you sure Sam, you seemed a little tense sitting there." I smiled as reached down taking her hand in my own.

"Yes, everything is going to be okay, our son is safe and sleeping." She smiled up at me as I said that.

"I love hearing you say that, our son, I never thought we would be able to have a child that's all our own." I smiled as she squeezed my hand.

"I know, I called Jared and Kim so they could tell Micah is an uncle now."

"That's good, I think we need to do something special with Micah soon, I feel like we haven't been spending enough time with him." In all reality with Emily being pregnant and Andrea giving birth to the twins, Micah had started spending more and more time with Jarred and Kim. I made a mental note that soon I needed to take Micah on a boys day just the two of us.

"I know, we will once we get home and things settle back down." My heart melted as she looked up at me here eyes filled with love, with that look I knew everything would be okay.

Paul's POV

I woke with the sunlight shining in my eyes and my imprint snuggled next to me. "For once I was able to sleep, I fell asleep with the love of my life snuggled into my chest, For once in what seemed like weeks I had not be plagued by nightmares. I leaned over kissing Andrea on the head, she smiled as wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Have my mom and dad called it?" She asked with that groggy voice that made me instantly hard. I couldn't think like that, it would be another two weeks before I am to touch Andrea.

"I'm not sure; I was out like a light for once." She smiled up at me before began to lay feather soft kisses on my chest.

"I'm glad you were able to sleep, I've been freaking out worrying about you." I hated hearing the worry in her voice. Who knows maybe things were changing back to the way they were. I smiled as a tiny cry came from the crib across the room.

"I think someone is hungry?" I laughed as I stood from the bed. I stopped half way across the room turning towards Andrea.

"Yeah love I take that back I think someone needs her diaper changed." Andrea smiled at me as she folded her hands behind her head.

"I think you are just the wolf for the job honey." She smirked at me as I scoped my daughter up in my arms. How could someone so small stick so bad, I shook my head as I laid her down on the changing table, quickly changing her out of the solid diaper.

My heart melted as my little girl smiled up at me, with a fresh diaper snuggle on her bottom I lifted her into my arms, suddenly making me feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"Here sweetheart, go see mommy while daddy calls Sam and Emily." Handing my little angel over to her mother I couldn't help but smile as she snuggled our daughter to her chest.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said I leaned down kissing her.

"Wait, I want to talk to you about something first. I think it's time you and I went home. Mom and dad are going to need this room for the new baby." I felt my heart beat stop for a split second, had my imprint really just told me she wanted to move in with me. This had been my dream for years to have her home with me where she belongs. Sam was going to have a cow when he found out Andrea wanted to leave, now might not be the best time to bring up the subject.

"I agree, you know how much I want you home with me. But I think we should wait a week to tell your mom and Dad. They have been waiting for this baby for years, let's give them a week to enjoy having their family under one roof before we break the news to them that we want to move back to our place.

She nodded taking a deep breath; she turned away from me still holding our daughter to her chest.

"You know this is going to be really hard for me to tell Dad, I know he is going to flip out about this. Every time I mention that it might be time for me to move out he completely shuts down. I don't want him to do that to mom when she had just given birth." I could keep the smile off my face I turned her back towards me.

"I know it's going to be hard, but this something we have to do. We can't stay here forever both of us know that. Sam has to know we have a life and we are going to be moving on with it." She nodded as she stood from the bed, I watched as she laid our daughter next to her brother.

"Do you think we should maybe just move without talking to them first?" I must have looked as shocked as I felt because my beautiful imprint busted out laughing. Did she not relies what Sam would do to me if I just took off in the middle of the night with his daughter and grandkids.

"Dre, for my health I would suggest you never think about that again. You dad would kill me if I took you home without telling him first." The laughter was still bright in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well we can't have that now can we, I couldn't live without you." I groaned as my imprint snuggled he sexy little body up against me.

"Stop it Dre, you are not fully healed up yet, so please don't start something you can't finish." She smirked up as she as she rubbed her hand down my abs.

"Sorry, come on lets go call mom and dad I want to know if she had the baby yet."

"I would be surprised if she didn't love."

It was strange seeing the house as silent as we made our way into the living room. Usely the pack was around to keep the place hopping but today it was only Andrea and I.

"Looks we missed a call from someone there a voice mail on the phone." Andrea said excitedly as she picked up the phone.

I laid back on the sofa Turing on the T.V as Drea dialed in the number for the voicemail before she disappeared into the kitchen. I could hear her heart rate pick up as she walked over to me. The look on her face made my heart sink in my chest. I gathered her up in my arms as she hung the phone up.

"Dre what happened."

"Um there was a message from my mother."

"Is she okay?" I could tell by the look in her eyes something was not right, I still didn't want to hear the words that could destroy our happy little family forever.

"No Paul that was a message from the lady who left me on the side of the road." She looked at me with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I growled as I pulled her tightly to my chest someone had made my imprint cry now I would really be on a killing spree if I ever found that woman.

"What did she want?" I asked as I tried to keep my growling down, Drea needed me now, she needed my support not for me to be a hot tempered fool.

"She wants me to come visit her, she said she been in a woman's correctional mental hospital for the last 15 years something about her going crazy after she had me. No one knew I was missing till I was around three years old." She looked up at me with tear still running down her face.

"What was she charged with?"

"I don't know, all I know is I never want to see that woman, why Paul? Why did she have to call me?" She cried as I picked her up bringing her over to the sofa. I kept her wrapped in my arms as she cried herself out.

"Everything's going to be okay Dre, no one is going to make you see that woman ever. They will have to go through me first." Come hell or high water no one was ever going to put Andrea in that position. If she chose for herself to confront that woman that would be one thing. But till that day came, I would be here protecting her.

Coming soon Alpha daughter chapter 39: Will Andrea's mother try to see her, will Sam and Paul still be effected by Joshua's ghost. How will Sam take the news Andrea Will be moving in with Paul. GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND I WILL ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, Sorry this took so long please review and as always I own nothing blah blah**

Paul's POV

I lay with my beautiful imprint snuggled next to me on the sofa. I loved the time we got to spend together like this, the feel of her beautiful body snuggled next to me made me remember just how lucky I am to have found my imprint, the one woman who completed me. There had to be something I could do to make her feel better, that woman calling her had been like bring the Joshua nightmare up all over again. Only this time we had no idea what to expect from this crazy lady. I held my imprint closer wishing I could keep her and our pups safe for the world, I knew I couldn't protect them from everything but that didn't keep me from wanting to try.

I looked up as the door flew open, I smiled at little Micah as he bounced into the room followed by Jared and Kim. Drea smiled up at me as she sat up wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Hey Micah, did you have a good time with uncle Jarred and Aunt Kim?"

"Yeah the best, Uncle Jarred tells the coolest story's, is Sam and Emily back from the hospital yet?" I smiled down at Micah shaking my head; He was a cool little kid.

"No, why don't you go play in your room for a little bit. I'm sure Sam and Emily will be here in a little bit." Drea said forcing a smile on her face, The little boy smiled at us before running off to his room.

"Sorry Dre, we thought they would be back by now or we would have waited to bring him back a little longer." I watched as Drea smiled not letting Jarred or Kim know just how she had been feeling. But from the look on both of their faces they knew Andreas smile was a forced smile.

"It's no problem, I don't mind watching my little brother." She smiled back at me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I knew she was trying to stay strong when inside she wanted nothing more than to fall apart. My imprint would never let anyone not even me know how she was really feeling inside. No matter what I knew I needed to hold it together for her. She once told me I was the one that kept her from falling apart. If she needed me to be here and be here rock I would no matter what.

Drea's POV

I had no idea why I was letting this woman's phone call affect me as much as I was letting it. This lady meant nothing to me, if she hadn't left me here the way she did, I more than likely would not have what I have today and for that I was thankful. I had no idea how I could live in a world that didn't have Paul or the rest of the pack in it.

With that thought in mind I pulled out of Paul's arms and smiled back at him. I wanted to tell him everything that was bothering me but there was no way I was ready to do right,We both turned quickly as the sound of rolling gravel in the driveway hit our ears.

I rushed out the door as Dad was opening the passenger door for mom. "Hey, I can't believe you guys are home so quick." I said with a smile as I hugged my mom as she stepped down from the truck.

"Everything checked out okay with the baby and I, so Dr. Cullen said it was okay for us to come home. Plus I think he knew how hard it was for Sam having so many people around me and the baby." I couldn't help but smile at dad as he pulled the car seat out of the back seat of the truck.

"What, where you growling at the nurses again dad?" I asked trying to keep the grin of my face.

"Every time one walked into the room, if they didn't think there was something odd about Sam from the last time we were at the hospital, they sure do now." Mom laughed as she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

I smiled down tiny little baby as dad stood next for me long enough for me to meet the new addition to our little family, he was so cute just like all babies are but this one was extra cute. I followed mom and dad inside; I couldn't help but feel so happy for them. They had waited so long to have this moment in their lives. A child of their own, they had been such wonderful parents to me but I knew with their own child they were going to be even better. Plus they had all the practice from dealing with Micah and me.

"What you thinking about beautiful?" I smiled as I looked up at Paul he stood standing on the porch arms crossed over his chest, the look he gave me brought me back to when Paul had only been my best friend. It made me remember just how I fell in love with him, and how much I still loved him.

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am for Mom and Dad; they really deserve the happiness after so long." I smiled as Paul came down wrapping his arms tightly around me again.

"I know I feel the same way baby girl, but it's not just them getting their happily ever after right now." I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought about our own happily ever after.

"Come on lets go inside, the twins will be waking up soon." I nodded as Paul led me into the house his arm still wrapped tightly around my shoulder. I loved being in his arms I loved feeling safe with him next to me.

Mom sat on the sofa with the baby tucked tightly in her arms. Dad on the other hand stood watching mom and the baby as if he was waiting for something to threaten them, for some entity to jump out and attack. I sat down next to mom as I watched the looks on dads face, I had seen that look many times in the past and it wasn't a look I would expect to see on his face after his son had been born. I knew from look on his face something had happened; something that made him go into protection mode. Paul obviously didn't noticed what I had. I shook my head as I watched Paul laughing with Jarred, totally oblivious to the problem at hand like any typical man.

"Paul will you help me get the twins up." He turned to me and nodded as he followed me up the stairs, I had to see if Paul had notice the same things I had. If he had he must have written it off as being a new father worried about his child. I closed the door behind me, I knew dad would hear our conversation if I was not careful.

"Did you notice anything odd about dad?" Paul looked over at me in confusion as he walked over to our son's crib.

"What are you talking about Dre?" I shook my head as I sat down on the bed, keeping my eyes focused on the floor in front of me.

"The way he stood there watching mom and the baby, it kind of reminded me of how he acts when something is bothering him, like a wolf problem." Paul turned to me than our daughter tucked safely in his arms. "Explain babygirl"

"He just didn't seem like his normal happy self, Even before the baby came he was always smiling, I don't know maybe I'm looking too much into this but I think something's wrong." Paul handed me our daughter I took a moment to bring our hungry daughter to my breast before I looked back at Paul.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Paul asked as he lovingly rocked our sleeping son in his arms.

"Like I said, I don't know if I am making a big deal about this or not but I just have this feeling something is wrong in this house." Paul growled slightly making me smile, I should of known he would react with a growl.

"I'll talk to him if you promise to stop worrying; you need to remember Sam's a new daddy right now he's going to be a little more stressed than usual, just like we are." I nodded as I crossed the room picking up my son after I finished burping his sister and laying her back in her crib. He looked up at me with bright brown eyes that reminded me so much of his father, I could already tell he is going to be a heartbreaker someday just like his daddy. I really didn't want to think about that.

"You know me Paul, I'll stop worrying when I know everything is okay with the ones I love, that includes you." Paul smiled as he came up next to me kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah I know you baby girl, everything will be okay I promise you." I wish I could believe that promise, every time I thought things were going to be okay something always happened to rock our worlds. I watched Paul as he picked our daughter back up laying her down on the changing table. Even with call I received today and the worry I was feeling over my dad and Paul, I couldn't help but stop and think about the man standing in front of me again, he smiled down at our daughter as he changed and dressed her. Every time I looked at him I felt like things would be okay, things would be okay because I had the man in my life that really meant something to me; he was my best friend when I was little and no matter what he would always be.

Paul's POV

I was afraid to ask Sam about what is bothering him; I hated to think about Andrea's worries. She feared Sam was being haunted by the same nightmare that had been pledging me.

Sam looked up at me from the kitchen table as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey, I have Seth coming over for a bit let's go for a run." Sam cocked an eyebrow as I sat down across from him.

"I can't leave Emily right now." It was obvious by the look on his face something was not right. The more I think about it, Andrea had to be correct about Sam, I could only pray to the spirits that it was just stress from being a new daddy again.

"We need to talk, it effects Andrea and Emily." He growled as he stood up looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned as looking up at him, it wasn't normal for Sam to react so fast.

"Come for a run with me and we will discuss it, don't worry they will be okay, we won't let anything happen to them?" He nodded seemingly settling down.

"Fine, let me go in and check on the Emily." He said as he disappeared into their room.

I knew Sam was apprehensive to leave Emily and his new born pup, hell I felt the same pain on leaving Andrea and the pups. I didn't even wait for Sam to join me as I walked into the woods and phased. Normally feeling the dirt under my paws was comforting, not today there where to many things that could threaten myself or my family.

"What is so important Paul, I don't want to be away from Emily right now she needs me." Sam asked as he trotted up beside me.

"I know Sam, I am sorry for pulling you away from them, but Andrea brought something up to me that I believe needs addressed between us." I watched as Sam shook his big head in irritation.

"Andrea thinks there is something different about you, has there been anything weird happening to you that the pack does not know about?" I knew Andrea had told him about my nightmares, but the last thing I wanted to do was remind Sam how unstable I really was.

"What the hell are you talking about Paul?" Sam asked as he paced back and forth, again very unlike Sam whom was normally calm and collected.

"I don't know what it is Sam, but I know I am being haunted and Andrea thinks whatever is after me is also after you."

"What do you mean, what is after you, what have you been hiding from the Pack Paul, I thought you were just having nightmares?" Sam growled as he marched up to me baring his large teeth

"I have been hearing a voice, now don't freak out, I know I am not crazy I know it's not real." My wolf was becoming more aggravated the more I let out. He wanted to run, to hunt, to destroy the treat to out mate and pups.

"What did it say to you?" I stopped looking back at Sam, did he really believe me. I held my breath for a moment as I prayed Sam wasn't experiencing the same nightmares.

"It told me I was going to kill my family that everyone I loved would die, I swear Sam I would never hurt anyone." Sam stopped his pacing as he looked back at me.

"I know that Paul, you don't need to explain it to me, as for the voice I can't say I know for sure if the same thing is happening to me but I know I heard my father's voice in my head." My heart stopped for a moment at Sam's words.

"That's who I heard too, I just did not want to say anything to you not with everything you already have going on, and I didn't want you to take Andrea away from me." I growled as I began pacing back and forth.

"There is no way I could ever take Andrea away from you, for one Andrea loves you with all she is, she wouldn't let me take her way, besides if there is something happening the pack needs to stick together on this."

I nodded I shivered slightly as the wind picked up which was odd since I didn't get cold. It was then a scent that hit both of our noses that made my skin crawl, a scent that made the fur on both of our backs stand up.

"_I will always win, there is no beating me."_ I looked over as Sam as he shook his head in aggravation. It was plain and clear the game was far from over.

**Okay I am so sorry I have been busy with college, I had someone point out to me it has been four months since my last update, well I will do my best to make sure that does not happen again. Sorry if there are a few errors in this chapter. I have been doing my best to get this done on top of my English papers. Please review, I update twice as fast with reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

Paul's POV

The house was silent by the time Sam and I returned which made me happy, everything was okay with my family for now; I let my gaze wonder over to Sam. I couldn't let him know just how worried I was about him. I knew what hell it was having this monster inside of me, but now it seemed to have expanded its power. What next, would it take over the whole pack, that thought sent a shiver down my spine. What if the younger ones where not able to hold back the monster. None of them would be able to cope with that type of trauma this monster was capable of.

"_Hmm, maybe I am wasting my time picking on you and Sam, Maybe the younger one would be more effective, but then again what good would that do me. I want you and Sam to hurt."_

I growled shaking the voice out of my head; I crept slowly up the stairs, Aiyana and Devin where fast asleep in their cribs. I smiled as I moved over to the bed. Drea slept curled into a little ball. She sifted slightly to curl into my side.

"Paul" She whispered as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Yeah baby girl, go to sleep I will watch over our family." She said nothing as she slipped back into sleep.

The next two months passed with pure bliss and love. I could never think of a time where I felt so much love. Our children where growing up so darn fast, both of them where being to roll, which made me smile every time I watched their determination. I knew it wouldn't be long before they were crawling then walking, then the real fun will begin.

Sam and Emily where enjoying their own little bundle of joy. I knew things were going to be rocky in the next few days. Andrea finally expressed to me she was ready to move home with me. I knew Sam would not take us moving out well. He loved having his whole family under his roof. He knew he could protect us all that way, I knew it made his wolf feel content. But Sam would have to understand that I could protect Dre and the twins now. I didn't need him, to be watching over them as much.

"I just don't know how to tell him Paul, I know he's not going to take it really well." I nodded as I pulled Drea close to me.

"Maybe we should just bight the bullet and get it over with." She nodded as she pulled away grabbing my hand.

"Okay, let's do this" At this moment I was really happy that Sam was not a gun owner, He would probably kill me.

Sam was laying on the sofa flipping through the channels as we came down the stairs.

"Hey daddy" Andrea smiled as she sat in the chair next to him. I wasn't sure if I really wanted Andrea that close to Sam when she told him the news. I knew if he accidently phased from anger and hurt her he would never be able to live with himself.

"What are you to up too?" Sam asked turning his attention from the T.V to us.

"Dad, Paul and I have decided it's time for us to move out." Damn Dre grate way it ease into it. She might as well come down the stairs with boxes in hand.

Sam sat up looking at both of us in shock "That's not a good idea Dre, you should stay at home longer so your mom and I can help you if you need it." I knew the next minute would not be good. Andrea had her mind made up on this subject, and when Andrea wanted something she got it.

"Dad this is not up for discussion, Paul and I have decided its time, so its time."

I groaned as Sam eyes shot to me. "You are pushing her into this aren't you, you son of a bitch." Sam growled as he stood up from the sofa.

"Dad, don't you dare talk to him like that, this was not all his idea, what do you expect me to stay here for the rest of my life, hell I am almost nineteen years old and I have two kids it's time for me to move out."

"You not going anywhere, over my dead body will you ever be leaving this house."

"Sam you need to calm down, you don't want to phase anywhere near her." I growled as I reached for my imprint pulling her closer to me.

"I don't want to hear a damn word out of you; I know you are the true mastermind behind this?" I growled as I pushed Dre behind me.

"We decided this together, we are ready to start our lives together."

"I don't care what you have to say, I want you out of my house, stay the hell away from Andrea." Andreas eyes blazed with furry.

"Dad you have no right to tell him to stay away from me, he is the father of my children." Andrea growled as she pushed past me stareing Sam down.

"You better watch it young lady?" Sam growled his whole body shaking

"Sam calm down?" Paul Growled

I only had a split second to push Andrea out of the way as Sam Phased pushing me to the floor, He stared me down ready to attack. I stood up backing out of the door slowly I knew this was not going to end without a fight. But I didn't want Andrea anywhere near it. I felt my own body begin to shake in anger as Sam stocked closer to me. I had pissed him off many times over the years but never anything this bad, him and his wolf where in agreance I was trying to take his pup away and neither of them would allow that.

I phased as soon as my feet hit the dirt, Sam wasted no time lunging at me go right for my throat. I heard my imprint yelling somewhere around me as Sam and I rolled around. I felt Sam's teeth as sank into my throat. I clawed at Sam trying to get him to release me as blood began seeping from the wound he was creating.

I heard Sam yelp as something metal and hard hit him upside the head. Sam let go to my neck. I sank to the ground letting the blackness over take me.

Sam's POV

I was angry so angry, I wanted Paul nowhere near my pup. I latched on to his neck determined to shake the life out of him. That was until something heavy and hard smashed into my skull. I let go of Paul's neck shaking my head trying to clear the double vision. I sank down on my stomach as my vision began to clear; my head pounded from the impact of what ever hit me. I looked over at Paul to see Andrea trying to put pressure on his neck to stop the bleeding. With his neck being so big she wasn't succeeding very well. I wined as I tried to stand but my vision blurred. I fought through the fog as I phased. I groaned as I tried to move over to Paul.

"What the hell happened?" Emily screamed as she ran down the stairs. She kneeled next to me. I felt blood flowing down my face I still scooted closer to Paul. I looked at him as he struggled for breath.

Andrea looked over at me as I put my hand on Paul's neck, now that the red haze had faded, I couldn't believe what I had done to him.

"Get away from him, don't touch him." Andrea yelled now covered in her imprints blood.

"Sam did you do this?" Emily yelled as she moved to help Andrea keep the wound closed as it healed.

"Please be okay Paul?" Mom and I both jumped back as Paul phased lying naked on this stomach.

I gently flipped him over as he opened his eyes. "Please be okay sweetheart." he growled softly as I lifted his head, I gently ran my fingers through his hair, he groaned again before slipping back into darkness.

Okay I know this is a little short, but I wanted to get another chapter up before my busy weekend. Please review it helps me update sooner.


	41. Chapter 41

Hi everyone I am not dead I promise, but I am in college so that's why I have been lacking in the updating department. I have not forgotten about this story, so bear with me as I push forward with it. Keep the reviews coming I love reading them. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed

As always I own nothing

Andreas POV

If anything happened to Paul I would never forgive Sam. I couldn't even call him my dad right now. How could he hurt someone I loved so much? I sat next to Paul on the bed holding his hand, I closed my eyes and kept praying that he would wake up soon. A tear slipped from my eyes as I raised his hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Please baby, come back to me. I need you and our babies need their daddy." I couldn't stop the steady stream of tears as they fell down my face. At this point I didn't care if anyone knew I was crying. The man I love lay motionless on the bed, if they expected anything different they could get over it.

"Andrea" I looked up as Sam walked into the room. I squinted my eyes at him, he had no right to be near me or Paul right now.

"What do you want Sam?" He looked at me as if I had slapped him in the face. At this moment I have so very glad I had done more than slap him when he was hurting Paul.

"Dre, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I would never hurt Paul and I don't understand why I did." Did he really think I would believe him after the way he had been acting?

"Really is that the best excuse you can give me, you would never hurt him. Look at him, he looks pretty hurt to me."

'I know baby, I wish I could take it back." I glared at him as he leaned back against the wall.

"You wish you could take it back, hell you never should have done it in the first place, what the hell is wrong with you"? I was nearly yelling at this point

"I really wish I knew, what did you hit me with? Whatever it was it sure seemed to clear my head fast."

"Yeah, seems a crow bar too that thick head of yours should do it." I shot back at him

"Well that makes sense as to why I was seeing double for half an hour." I didn't even look back at him, did he really expect me to care.

"You know I really don't give a rat's ass how you feel right now Sam. I can't even call you my dad right now because my dad would never had tried to hurt someone I love." I said looking back at him.

"I understand." He looked like he was about to break down in tears but at the moment I really could care less.

"Then understand if he does not pull through, I will never forgive you."

"I understand" Was all he said as he closed his eyes letting a tear slip freely from his eyes. He didn't bother covering it up. I turned my attention back to Paul, he still hadn't moved.

"Your mom changed the twins and put them down for a nap." I nodded not looking away from Paul.

I looked up as mom entered the room. "How's he doing baby girl"?

"No worse and no better." She nodded as she turned to glare at dad. "I sure hope you are happy with yourself, this is no example to set for our children or for little Micah. I am taking them to my mother's until you can get a grip on your anger and grow up."

"Em please don't leave, my wolf can't take being away from you."

"Well you should have thought about that before you nearly ripped Paul's throat out." She glared at him as she passed. I watched as he reached out to her, she easily brushed past him not looking back at him. I watched as he slipped down the wall and sat on the floor his head in hands.

"I didn't do this Dre, I never would have hurt him. Something made me hurt him, I would never take someone you love away from you. Yes I was mad that Paul wanted you to leave but not that mad."

'I don't want to hear excuses right now." I whispered knowing damn well he could hear me. I laid next to Paul laying my hand on his chest. When I looked up again Sam was gone, I stood up looking out the window. I watched as he phased with his clothes on, before running into the woods. I didn't want him to know right now how freaked out I was when he said he wasn't in control of himself. What hell could that have meant? Had his wolf become so dominate that he couldn't control it anymore.

Sam's POV

I ran as fast as I could not caring about my brothers concerned voices in my head. I blocked them out not wanting anyone to see the dark images playing in my head. I had nearly killed my brother, my daughters soon to be husband. I slowed to a trot as I came to the river, my chest heaved from the running. I slumped down putting my head on my Paws.

"_Does it freak you out that I can take control of your body and there is nothing you can do about you didn't even know I did it. I bet you are going to love it when I so the Sam to Paul when he recovers. He won't be able to stop himself from kill Andrea and those babies."_ I growled as my father's demon voice flooded my head.

I continued to growl as I stood walking back towards the house. I had to figure out a way to keep myself from letting him take over and I definitely had to find a way to keep him from hurting Andrea and Paul and the babies.

"_Good luck mutt boy, you are just as worthless as when you were little, too soft hearted."_

I didn't even bother replying to him, I wouldn't let him win.


End file.
